Books From the Future 2
by Dimcairien
Summary: Continuing from where the previous story left off. The Weasleys, Neville, and Harry are about to read the next book in the Harry Potter series when Dumbledore walks in with two new people. Who could they possibly be? No OCs.
1. Prologue

_**A/N the second installment of the Books From the Future series.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter and bolded words belong to JK Rowling.**_

Before Ron began reading, Arthur said, "I wonder where Albus went? I thought he'd want to know about Harry's life."

As if in answer to his question, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by two children who looked to be about Ron's age. One of them was a girl who had bushy brown hair and the other was a raven haired boy with green eyes, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Everyone stared at the threesome, especially at the two children.

"When I heard how bad Harry's home life had been, I decided that enough was enough and went to get him," said Dumbledore. "His aunt and uncle were rather difficult to persuade, but I was able to rescue him. Arthur and Molly, I hope that you'll consider helping to raise him."

Molly beamed. "I'm glad you decided to bring him here. Who's the girl?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl answered.

The older Harry started in his seat. Hermoine had been really, well, cute as a little girl.

"I've already explained to both of them that they are magical. I also told them about Harry's first year, up to the point I left to get them. Could one of you fill us in on the rest?"

Everyone started to talk at once. "SILENCE!" cried Molly. She addressed the older Harry. "Harry, I think you're probably the best person to tell the story."

About half an hour later, Harry finished telling the end of his first year. Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he should do about Quirrell.

"What's the next book called?" asked Arthur.

Ron looked at the title, "**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**."

Dumbledore looked up quickly and Molly and Arthur looked nervous. "What's that?" asked Ginny.

"A legend," said Bill, "Salazar Slytherin was supposed to have built a secret chamber somewhere in the school that's supposed to hide a legendary monster. It doesn't exist though. The school's been searched hundreds of times."

"It does exist," said Dumbledore, causing all of the younger people to look at him in surprise. "It was opened a long time ago, before I became Headmaster."

"Wow, that was a long time ago," said Charlie.

"Why don't we get reading?" asked Percy. "Our questions are never going to get answered at this rate."

"All right," said Ron. He opened the book and began to read.

_**A/N Future Harry will now be Harry (in italics).  
**_


	2. The Worst Birthday

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Argh, I was editing chapters, and accidentally deleted this one. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible, but I had forgotten some of the things people said. Sorry about that.  
**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter and bolded words belong to JK Rowling.**_

"This doesn't sound good," said Ron.**  
**

**The Worst Birthday**

Everyone groaned, except for little Harry. None of his birthdays had been very nice, so how could this one be the worst?**  
**

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

"**Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain.**

"**She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -"**

"He didn't let you fly your owl?" shouted Ron.

"**Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. **

"Yes," said little Harry.**  
**

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."**

"He'll simply send letters," said Percy.**  
**

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.**

**Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.**

"How rude," said Molly.**  
**

"**I want more bacon."**

"**There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"**

"That's because it's probably healthy," said Hermione.**  
**

**"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"**

**Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.**

"Wow, he gets even bigger!" cried little Harry.

"He resembled the size of a young elephant at seventeen," said _Harry_.

"**Pass the frying pan."**

"**You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.**

"**I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —"**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"The 'M' word?" asked George laughing.

"These Muggles are impossible," said Percy.**  
**

"**But I —"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**

"He wasn't threatening him!" cried Molly.**  
**

"**I just —"**

"**I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

**Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.**

"I hope she hurt herself," muttered Fred.**  
**

"**All right," said Harry, "all right…"**

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be. **

"For a Muggle," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry Potter was a wizard**— **a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.**

**He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes (though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master), **

"No one would," said Bill.**  
**

**All Harry's spellbooks, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer?" **

"I highly doubt you'll get kicked off the team," said Bill.

"I wanna fly a broom," said little Harry.

"We've got some in the shed," said Molly. "Maybe later you can try flying."

"Okay!" cried little Harry.**  
**

**What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.**

**Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family. **

"Good thing too," said little Harry.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.**

"So it was Voldemort (Everyone but Harry, Dumbledore, and because the didn't know about him, Hermione, flinched) who gave it to me," said little Harry.**  
**

**It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.**

**At the age of one year old,Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, **

"Dumbledore's the greatest sorcerer," said Bill.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.

**Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry ****had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow — nobody understood why —Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry. So Harry had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.**

"They told you your parents were killed in a car crash?" asked Hermione. Little Harry nodded.**  
**

**And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out. Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous… but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.**

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. **

**Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely…**

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."**

**Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it.**

"I don't either," said Charlie.**  
**

"**This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.**

"He always says things like that," said little Harry.**  
**

**Harry went back to his toast. Of course, he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).**

"**I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be —?"**

"**In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."**

"**Good, good. And Dudley?"**

"**I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

"**They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

"I'd be sick," said Hermione.

"**Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"**

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said both Harrys at the same time.

"What?" growled Molly. Arthur had to grab her to keep her from apparating to the Dursleys.

"Whenever there's guests, that's what I do," said little Harry quietly, as if it were perfectly normal.

"**I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.**

"**Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen —"**

"**I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**And, Dudley, you'll say —"**

"**May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.**

"**My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

"What's your idea of an imperfect gentleman than?" asked Percy.

"Me," said little Harry quietly.**  
**

"**And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.**

"**Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"**

"They plan compliments?" asked Charlie.

"Whatever happened to winging it?" asked Bill.

"They don't," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason… Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"**

"**Perfect… Dudley?"**

"**How about —'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"**

"The funny thing is, he hadn't ever met him," said _Harry_.**  
**

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.**

"**And you, boy?"**

**Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.**

"**Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. **

"Considering your luck, it probably won't," said Molly.

**When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."**

_Harry_ smirked, knowing what happened next. Everyone looked confusedly at him, but he didn't say anything.**  
**

**Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.**

"**Right — I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."**

**Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:**

"**Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"**

**No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. **

"I'm one of your best friends?" asked Hermione. _Harry_ nodded.**  
**

**They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.**

**Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick.**

Everyone who knew about the cupboard growled at the mention of it.

"I'd be with my stuff," said little Harry.

**For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal — and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday.**

**What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream…**

"You really are desperate," said Bill.**  
**

**Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes —**

**Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge — and the hedge was staring back. Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.**

"What?" asked Ron.

"Hedges can't stare," said Ginny.**  
**

**Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.**

"**I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.**

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished.**

"**What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.**

"**I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.**

"**Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."**

"He learned them off the television," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"**

"**Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.**

**Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.**

"**Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.**

"**I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.**

"Nice one, Harry!" cried George.

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.**

"**You c-can't — Dad told you you're not to do m-magic — he said he'll chuck you out of the house — and you haven't got anywhere else to go — you haven't got any friends to take you —"**

"**Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus — squiggly wiggly —"**

Hermione giggled. "He said real magic words, at least what we -Muggles- think magic words are."**  
**

"**MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"**

**Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. **

"She tried to hit you?" screeched Molly.

**Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.**

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. **

Everyone glared fiercely at the book.**  
**

**The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself… maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts…**

**Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now, he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.**

**It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.**

"**Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"**

**Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.**

"And you don't get any of it, right?" asked Arthur through gritted teeth.**  
**

"**Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table.**

That hardly counts as a snack!" cried Ginny.

** She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.**

**Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"**

**As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.**

"**Remember, boy — one sound —"**

**Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"You'll find out . . . in the next chapter," said _Harry_, causing everyone to groan.


	3. Dobby's Warning

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter and bolded words belong to JK Rowling.**_

Ginny looked at the title and read it.

**Dobby's Warning**

"Who's Dobby?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see," said _Harry_, a sad smile coming across his face.

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. **

"What's a house elf doing in your house?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," _Harry_ said.

"Argh, stop it will, ya?" begged Ron.

**Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning.**

"So that's what that was," said Charlie.**  
**

**As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.**

"**May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.**

"The poor elf!" cried Bill.

"He must be from a family that really mistreats him," exclaimed Ron.

"What's a house elf?" asked Hermione.

_Harry_ had to stifle a laugh. Hermione not knowing something was unbelievable.

"They're magical creatures that have to live with a wiarding family and serve them," said Arthur.

"Some families treat them well, like the Potters did,

"My family had house-elves?" asked little Harry, surprised.

"Yes. And other families treat them rather horribly, like the family that owns this house-elf."

"Bill," said Charlie. "A sickle it's the Malfoy's."

"Uh, no thanks. I've already lost a few bets and have a few going."

"Anyone?" asked Charlie.

No one responded.

"Shoot."**  
**

"**Er — hello," said Harry nervously.**

"**Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honor it is…"**

"Crikey! Even the house-elves know you," said Ron.**  
**

"**Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"**

"You remembered your manners," said Molly, "good."**  
**

"**Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.**

"I guess you got both your questions answered," said Percy.**  
**

"**Oh — really?" said Harry. "Er — I don't want to be rude or anything, but — this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."**

"Having a house-elf -"

"When you're not -"

"Supposed to exist -"

"Isn't the smartest idea."**  
**

**Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.**

"**Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

"**Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult, sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…"**

"**Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.**

"That's not gonna go well," said Bill.

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"House-elves usually aren't asked to sit down by wizards," explained Charlie.

"Oh."**  
**

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears.**

**"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never… never ever…"**

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.**

"They heard you!" shouted Molly.**  
**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything —"**

"**Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an equal —"**

"He must have a really bad family," said Bill.

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.**

"**You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.**

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

"Why's he doing that?" asked Hermione.

"He nearly spoke ill of his masters," said Bill.

"But if his masters are bad?" she continued.

"House-elves are forbidden to speak ill of their masters as long as they belong to them," explained Charlie.

Hermione leaned back in her seat, wondering who could be so cruel. She was already trying to figure out a way to help these poor creatures.**  
**

**"Don't — what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed — Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

"**Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…"**

"**Your family?"**

"**The wizard family Dobby serves, sir… Dobby is a house-elf — bound to serve one house and one family forever…"**

"That is so cruel," cried an astounded Hermione.

"**Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.**

**Dobby shuddered.**

"**Oh, no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir —"**

"He was able to leave his family without his masters permission?" said, Bill, rather shocked.

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"House-elves usually only can leave their house if they are ordered to. The fact that Dobby was able to go to Harry's without that, is rather surprising," said Arthur.**  
**

"**But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

"**Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"**

**"It's got to be the Malfoy's," said Arthur.**

"There are other cruel pureblood families, but the Malfoys do seem to fit the bill," said Bill.

"**But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

"**A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free… Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…"**

Hermione was positively fuming. _Harry_ was wondering if S.P.E.W was already in the planning stages.**  
**

**Harry stared.**

"**And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.**

"He's crazy," said Ron.

"**Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here —"**

"That would be bad," said Charlie. Both Harrys nodded in agreement.**  
**

"**Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…"**

_Harry_'s face turned red at this. He'd forgotten this bit.**  
**

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she —"**

"I'm top of the year?" cried Hermione.

"Yeah, you are," said _Harry_.**  
**

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.**

"Why?"said Hermione.

"I hadn't heard from either of you over the summer," explained _Harry_.

"Oh." **  
**

**"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named —"**

"**Voldemort?" **(everyone but the two Harrys, Hermione, and Dumbledore flinch)** said Harry.**

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

"**Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron —"**

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.**

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.**

"**Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again."**

"And again, and again, and again," _Harry_ muttered. Molly was not going to take it well that he had confronted Voldemort nine times, including the time he was a baby.**  
**

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.**

"**Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."**

"What?" everyone shouted.**  
**

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"**W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back — term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world — at Hogwarts."**

"**No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."**

"I always am," muttered _Harry_.

"What's that?" asked Molly.

"Nothing."**  
**

"**Why?" said Harry in surprise.**

"**There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"**

"**What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"**

"If Dobby knows, probably his owners," said Bill.

"So in other words, the Malfoys?" asked Charlie.

"Shucks," grumbled _Harry_, under his breath. "He figured it out already, well, some of it anyways."**  
**

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.**

"And here we go again," groaned Percy.**  
**

"**All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with Vol — sorry — with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.**

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head.**

"**Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —"**

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.**

"**He hasn't got a brother, has he?"**

Everyone's eyes grew wide at this statement. "He better not have one," growled Bill.**  
**

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.**

**"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing — you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"**

"Everyone does," said Ron.

"Excuse me, I didn't until he came," said Hermione.

Ron's ears began to turn red.**  
**

**Dobby bowed his head.**

"**Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" — Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper — "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't… powers no decent wizard…"**

**And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.**

**A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"**

Both Harrys snorted at this.

"If there's anything you can call Dudley, little certainly isn't one of them," said little Harry.

"That certainly is true," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.**

"Good idea," said Charlie.**  
**

"**What — the —devil — are — you — doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke… One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"**

"He really threatens you like that?" cried an astonished Molly.

Both Harrys nodded.

"It's a really good thing you're out of there," said Molly.

"Do I have to go back?" asked little Harry.

"Not if I can help it," said Molly, glaring at Dumbledore, who merely looked away.**  
**

**He stomped flat-footed from the room.**

**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.**

"**See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got — well, I think I've got friends."**

"**Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

"How'd he know about that?" asked Bill.

"You'll find out in a minute," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**I expect they've just been — wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best —"**

"**Have you been stopping my letters?"**

"HE WHAT?" nearly everyone shouted.**  
**

**"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.**

"Wow, even Hagrid writes to you," said Bill.

"Well, maybe if you didn't make fun of his cooking, he would," said Charlie.

"Hey, that was in, like, second year," defended Bill.**  
**

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him… Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"**

**Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.**

"That's rude," said Fred.**  
**

"**Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"**

"**No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"**

"Why didn't you just lie?" asked Bill.

"I'll explain in a bit if it's not in the book," said _Harry_.

"**Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.**

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "… tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…"**

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.**

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling.**

"WOW!" cried the two children who hadn't known they were magical until earlier that day.

** On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.**

"**No," croaked Harry. "Please… they'll kill me…"**

"Would they?" asked a rather angry Molly.

"I don't think they would," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school —"**

"**Dobby… please…"**

"**Say it, sir —"**

"**I can't —"**

"Was he trying to get you into a magical contract?" asked Percy.

"A magical what?" asked little Harry and Hermione.

"A magical contract. Even if you lied under it, you couldn't. If Harry had said he wasn't going back, he wouldn't have been able to go back," explained Arthur.

"I think he was," answered _Harry_.**  
**

**Dobby gave him a tragic look.**

"**Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."**

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.**

"Huh?" said little Harry.

"Apparation," said Percy.

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Kind of like teleporting," explained _Harry_. "Ya know, disappearing from one place and appearing in another almost instantaneously."**  
**

**There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding.**

"It was very sticky," said _Harry_, trying to lighten the atmosphere.**  
**

**At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew —very disturbed — meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs…") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.**

**Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal — if it hadn't been for the owl.**

"Oh great," said Bill.

"The Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery letter," groaned Charlie.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You'll figure it out," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.**

"They don't have any sense of humor," said little Harry.**  
**

**Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.**

"**Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on — read it!"**

**Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.**

"Did you really expect that?" asked George, laughing.

_Harry_ glared at him and George started reading again, after muttering something about learning glares from Weasley women.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.**

**As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).**

**We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

**Enjoy your holidays!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Harry smirked at this, remembering the time Hermione impersonated Mafalda.  
**

**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE**

**Ministry of Magic**

"But it wasn't _Harry_," said Hermione, very confused.

"Underage wizards have this thing called a Trace on them and it tracks the magic that's done around them. Harry is the only wizard in the area of Privet Drive, and therefore any magic done there supposedly is done by him," explained Percy.

"Wow, you actually can be understandable sometimes," said Fred.

Percy grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at his younger brother.

**Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.**

"**You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it… Slipped your mind, I daresay…"**

"Actually it was deliberate," said _Harry_.**  
**

**He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy… I'm locking you up… You're never going back to that school… never… and if you try and magic yourself out — they'll expel you!"**

**And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.**

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.**

"THEY LOCKED YOU UP!" screamed Molly.

"Yeah, but it was better than when I was locked in the cupboard, at least this way I had more space," said _Harry_.

"You - I get out of the cupboard?" exclaimed little Harry at the same time Hermione shouted, "What cupboard?"

"Uh, the cupboard I sleep/used to sleep in," said both Harrys at the same time.

Hermione now looked murderous. Harry was beginning to wonder if he'd be able to survive with three women, it didn't matter that two of them were little girls, giving him glares and screaming all the time.

Suddenly a nearby table burst into flame. "What'd I do?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Nothing, dear," said Molly, putting out the flames with a flick of her wand. "Simply some accidental magic."**  
**

**Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.**

**What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.**

Molly was red from anger at this point and everyone was scooting away from where she was sitting. They didn't want to be near her when she exploded. "Which, considering what was going to happen pretty soon, was a good idea," thought _Harry_.**  
**

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.**

"**It's no good turning your beak up at it — that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.**

"That's very noble of you, _Harry_," said Ginny, trying not to turn red.

"Thanks, Gin," replied _Harry_. At the nickname, Ginny did go red. "Although, people often tell me I'm a noble git," finished _Harry_.**  
**

**He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.**

**Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?**

"Dumbledore probably could," said Bill. Dumbledore nodded slowly.**  
**

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.**

"You really have the most bizarre dreams," said Fred.

"That wasn't the worst of them," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone… cut it out… I'm trying to sleep…"**

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**

Molly glared at all her sons, who continued to scoot away.**  
**

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!"

Ron hurried over to where _Harry_ sat and hid behind the chair. "I haven't done it yet," he squeaked.

"Mrs. Weasley," _Harry_ said, trying to calm her down, "Mrs Weasley, I agree with Ron here. He hasn't done it yet, if the Ron from my time shows up, feel free to yell at him all you want."

"All right," Molly huffed.

"Who wants to read next?" asked George.

"I'll do it," said Molly.

George handed the book to his mother, and Harry wondered how this next chapter would go with Molly. "Probably not well," he thought.


	4. The Burrow

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Molly smiled when he saw the chapter title._**  
**_

**The Burrow**

"So you come to our house," said Arthur.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_.

**"Ron." breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you —? What the** —?"

**Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair. **

Molly dropped the book. "ARTHUR WEASLEY!" she shouted. Arthur shrank back in his chair. He was the only one who hadn't moved their seats away from Molly, and he was now wishing that he had done so.

"YOU SAID YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW A CAR RAN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ENCHANTING IT TO FLY! IT ILLEGAL AND YOU SHOULD NO IT SEEING THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THE LAW!"

Arthur finally managed to get a word in, "Molly dear, there's a loophole. I wasn't intending to fly the car, so technically I wasn't doing anything illegal.

Everyone was laughing, but especially _Harry_. He had many fond memories of that car, especially since it had saved his life.

"YOU MADE SURE THERE WAS A LOOPHOLE WHEN YOU WROTE THE LAW ARTHUR!" Molly continued to rant for about another five minutes. The kids sat there looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders. Even rule-following Percy was finding the fact that his father broke his own law rather amusing.

Once Molly had managed to calm down enough, which took several minutes, she began to read again.

**Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.**

Molly glared at the twins as well, who shrank back into the couch even more.**  
**

"**All right, Harry?" asked George.**

"**What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles —"**

"How would you that?" asked Hermione.

"I work at the Ministry," explained Arthur.

**"It wasn't me — and how did he know?"**

"**He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school —"**

"**You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.**

"They didn't do it and if it had been them . . ." Molly's voice trailed off and she continued to read.

"**Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with —"**

**"I told you, I didn't — but it'll take too long to explain now — look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so —"**

"They won't leave you," said Bill.**  
**

"**Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."**

"That's sweet," said Hermione, "wrong, but sweet."**  
**

"**But you can't magic me out either —"**

"**We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."**

"**Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.**

"**If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.**

"Thankfully they didn't wake until I was nearly clear," thought _Harry_.**  
**

"**Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."**

**Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent.**

"That's one smart owl," said Charlie. _Harry_ smiled sadly, he still missed Hedwig.

** The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.**

The atmosphere in the room was gradually growing tenser. They all wanted _Harry_ to get out, but it was inevitable that something wrong would happen.**  
**

**When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.**

"**Get in," Ron said.**

"**But all my Hogwarts stuff — my wand — my broomstick —"**

"**Where is it?"**

"**Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room —"**

"**No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry."**

**Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

"Sweet!" exclaimed the twins high-fiving each other. Arthur smiled showing his approval of Muggle learning and Molly groaned knowing that this was probably on the lower end of the spectrum of the crazy things her kids did.**  
**

"**A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."**

**There was a small click and the door swung open.**

"**So — we'll get your trunk — you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.**

"**Watch out for the bottom stair — it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.**

"A creaking step isn't as bad as a trick step," said Percy.

"And you know this how?" asked Bill.

"Because a stupid Prefect forgot to tell me about it," retorted Percy.

"I feel sorry for that Prefect," said Charlie.

"Well, you ought to feel sorry for him because he's right there," said Percy.

"You mean I was that Prefect?" said Bill in mock surprise.

"No you were not that Prefect, you were that stupid Prefect," said Percy, causing many confused looks from the rest of his family.**  
**

**Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.**

"That means he's waking up," said little Harry.**  
**

**At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.**

**Uncle Vernon coughed again.**

"Do you get out of there?" asked Hermione.

"**A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car. "One good push"**

**Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.**

"**Okay, let's go," George whispered.**

**But as Harry climbe**d onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"YOU FORGOT HEDWIG?" shouted Charlie. _Harry_ jumped at the sound. He had rarely heard Charlie yell, so he was unprepared for the volume of it.

He rubbed his ears and said, "Uh, yeah. Keep reading Ron"

"**THAT RUDDY OWL!"**

"**I've forgotten Hedwig!"**

"You could've realized that a bit sooner," said Ron.**  
**

**Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on — he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door — and it crashed open.**

**For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.**

**Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.**

"**Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"**

"I they don't want you, why do they not want to let you go?" asked Percy. _Harry_ shrugged.**  
**

**But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp — Harry was in the car — he'd slammed the door shut —**

"**Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.**

**Harry couldn't believe it — he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.**

"I wish they had fallen out," said Ginny.

"GINEVRA!" shouted Molly. "That's extremely rude."**  
**

"**See you next summer!" Harry yelled.**

"Nice," shouted the twins.**  
**

**The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."**

**George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.**

"So you can do it as well, eh Ron?" said Bill.

"I guess."

"**So — what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"**

**Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.**

"**Very fishy," said Fred finally.**

"**Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

"**I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."**

**He saw Fred and George look at each other.**

"**What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.**

"**Well," said Fred, "put it this way — house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"**

"**Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.**

"Malfoy," said Ron.**  
**

"**Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."**

**"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"**

"**Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.**

"**I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."**

"**And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung — Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle."**

"And he was," muttered _Harry_. He had very mixed feelings about the Malfoy family. Lucius he hated completely, Narcissia had saved his life, but only because he had told her that Draco was still alive, and the only reason Draco had joined up with the Death Eaters was because he was forced to, saying all that, he had no idea how to treat the Malfoys.**  
**

**Harry had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy…**

Everyone laughed. "Remind me to stay away from Draco when I get to Hogwarts," said little Harry.**  
**

"**I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf…" said Harry.**

"**Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.**

"Well, it's probably the Malfoys then," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house…"**

**Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?**

"**I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first —"**

"**Who's Errol?"**

"**Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery.**

"So he gets even slower," said Charlie.

** So then I tried to borrow Hermes —"**

"**Who?"**

"**The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.**

"**But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."**"**Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room… I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge…**

"Sounds like a girlfriend," said Bill grinning. Percy turned bright red.

** You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.**

**"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.**

"**Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."**

"Like that will ever happen," said Charlie.

Molly glared at the twins who grinned sheepishly back.**  
**

**"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"**

"**He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."**

"It is not boring. Why only last week we had a case concerning a camera that would continually take pictures of everything that it was in front of. Some of the pictures were rather amusing."

"Arthur, not everyone is as interested in Muggles as you are," said Molly.**  
**

"**The what?"**

"**It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare — Dad was working overtime for weeks."**

"**What happened?"**

"**The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose.**

Nearly everyone snorted at this image.

** Dad was going frantic — it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office — and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up —"**

"**But your dad — this car —"**

**Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest.**

"That is rather illogical," said Hermione.

** It drives Mum mad."**

"**That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes… Just as well, it's getting light…"**

**A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east.**

**Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees.**

"**We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."**

**Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.**

"**Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house.**

**It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which Harry reminded himself, it probably was).**

"It is," said Arthur.

** Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.**

"**It's not much," said Ron.**

"**It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive.**

**They got out of the car.**

"**Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."**

"That is so not going to happen," said Ginny. She was eager to find out what type of punishment that her brothers were going to get.**  
**

"**Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the — at the top —"**

**Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around.**

**Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.**

"Do I really look like that?" asked Molly.

When her children and _Harry_ nodded, she groaned. "Well, I suppose it reflects my personality somewhat," she said, which left everyone rather confused, but they all decided not to say anything about it.**  
**

"**Ah, "said Fred.**

"**Oh, dear," said George.**

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.**

"**So," she said.**

"**Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

"**Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.**

"**Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to —"**

**All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was,**

"We certainly grow a lot," the said three sons exclaimed.

** but they cowered as her rage broke over them.**

Molly looked smug at this. She still had her power over them.**  
**

"**Beds empty! No note! Car gone — could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care? — never, as long as I've lived — you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy —"**

"**Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.**

"That wasn't a very wise move," said Bill.**  
**

"**YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job —"**

**It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.**

"She won't yell at you," said Ginny.**  
**

"**I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."**

Little Harry, who was not used to this kind of welcome, looked shocked. It didn't matter that this specific event hadn't happened yet, it still was surprising.**  
**

**She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her.**

**The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.**

**The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. **

"Is that the same clock that's over there?" asked Hermione, pointing to the clock in the room.

"Yes dear, it is," said Molly.**  
**

**Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."**

"I love her singing," said Molly at the same time that everyone, but little Harry and Hermione, groaned.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."**

"**I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. **

"I wish I got that much food," said little Harry.

"You're here now, and that is the amount you'll be getting as long as you're under my roof," said Molly.**  
**

"**Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country — anyone could have seen you —"**

"Were you?" asked Molly, her glare going back and forth from the twins and Arthur..

"I don't think so," said _Harry_. They weren't seen that time. He just hoped that his ears would survive the outburst that was sure to come in a few chapters.**  
**

**She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.**

"Wow!" cried little Harry and Hermione.**  
**

"**It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.**

"**You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.**

"**They were starving him, Mum!" said George.**

"**And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him.**

**At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.**

Ginny's face glowed red.**  
**

**"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."**

"Ron!"

"You talk about Harry a lot as is, I don't know what it will be like when you meet him," said Ron.

"Excuse me, but I'm right here," said both Harrys together.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."**  
**

"**Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.**

"Well, we are the Weasleys," said Fred.**  
**

"**Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and —"**

**"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"**

"**Oh, Mum —"**

"**And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"**

**But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming —"**

"What is a de-gnoming?" asked little Harry.

Percy opened his mouth to explain, but _Harry_ interrupted. "If this is going to go where I'm thinking, you'll find out pretty soon."**  
**

"**That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —"**

Everyone but Molly groaned and _Harry_ put his head in his hands.**  
**

**And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned.**

"**Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden —"**

**Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all.**

"He's so cute," commented Molly.

"Not if you meet him in real life," grumbled _Harry_.

"You met him!" cried Molly.

"Uh yeah, in my second year."

"Then that means he'll probably be in this book!" Molly was getting more and more excited by the minute.

"**Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"**

"**Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.**

"**Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."**

**Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it — there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting — but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.**

"I wish the garden at Aunt Petunia's looked like that. It's all neat and straight and I don't like it," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron they crossed the lawn.**

"**Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods…"**

**There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.**

"**Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.**

**It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato.**

"Ugly," said Hermione.

** Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.**

"That's rude," said little Harry.**  
**

"**This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them —you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."**

**He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.**

"That's rather pitiful," said Bill. "I've thrown them forty or fifty feet."

"Shut up," said Ron.**  
**

"**Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."**

**Harry learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Harry's finger**

"And that is why you cannot not feel sorry for the gnomes," said Percy.

** and he had a hard job shaking it off — until **

"**Wow, Harry — that must've been fifty feet…"**

"That's really good," said Charlie.**  
**

**The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.**

"**See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."**

**Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.**

"**They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here… Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…"**

"ARTHUR!"

**Just then, the front door slammed.**

"**He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"**

**They hurried through the garden and back into the house.**

**Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.**

"**What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"**

_Harry's_ eyebrows narrowed at the mention of Dung. He wondered how many times Dung was mentioned before he showed up. _Harry_ was certain that it would be quite a few.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.**

"**Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.**

"**All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"**

"**Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.**

"**Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it… Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"**

"Isn't that rather rude?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but they still do it," said Arthur.**  
**

"**LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"**

"This should be interesting," said Bill.

Molly glared at him.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.**

"**C-cars, Molly, dear?"**

"**Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."**

Everyone was having trouble keeping the laughter in. This conversation was extremely similar to the one that had happened at the beginning of the chapter.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley blinked.**

"**Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't —"**

"**Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"**

"**Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"**

No one could help it, they all burst out laughing.

"First time I ever got that in the wizarding world," said _Harry_.**  
**

**He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.**

"**Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"**

"**Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"**

"**Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right?**

All of the kids laughed and Molly gave Arthur one of her glares.

** I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed…"**

"**Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."**

**They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.**

"**Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally —"**

"RON!"

"It's true Gin-Gin," said Ron.

"Don't call me that!"**  
**

**They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM.**

**Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.**

"**Your Quidditch team?" said Harry.**

"**The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."**

"They improve. Right now their tenth," said Ron.

"Their seventh now," said _Harry_.

"Wow."**  
**

**Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers,**

_Harry's_ hands clenched at the mention of the rat. Everyone looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything, much to his relief.

** who was snoozing in a patch of sun.**

**Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.**

"**It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"**

"He's not that bad!" said the twins.**  
**

**But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."**

**Ron's ears went pink.**

"Well, that certainly was interesting," said Bill.

"How dangerous is this school year?" asked Molly.

"Well, the danger was in the form of a talking book and a snake," said _Harry_. It was putting it mildly, but it was the truth, sort of.

"So no one was sticking out of the back of someone's head this time?" asked Charlie. _Harry_ shook his head. In some ways this year had been a bit safer, he hadn't been in danger until the end of the year, but Molly was still going to freak out, especially since Ginny was the one truly in danger this year. He hoped that he'd be able to convince her that Ginny was fine.

"Who wants to read next?" asked Molly.

"I'll read," said Dumbledore.


	5. At Flourish and Blotts

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

**At Flourish and Blotts**

"Diagon Alley!" cried the Weasley kids.

_Harry_ cringed, remembering the diary.

**Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. **

"Good," said Molly.

**The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, "Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!"**

"The mirror can be rather rude sometimes," said Ginny.

**The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet,**

"Which is rare," said Bill.

** and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal.**

"I wonder what we're up to?" the twins said together.

** What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him.**

Everyone looked at younger Harry, who looked down at his feet.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.**

Hermione opened her mouth as if to explain what those two things were, but _Harry_ shook his head. "Not now," he mouthed.**  
**

"**Fascinating." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."**

**Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. **

Ginny was looking rather like her description at the moment.**  
**

**Pretending he hadn't noticed this,**

"That's nice of you," said Molly.

** Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.**

**"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry — doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.**

**For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.**

**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

"That's a lot of Lockhart books," said Bill.

Dumbledore glanced at the list. "There are even more," he said, causing Molly to beam and everyone else to groan.**  
**

**43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

"Are the seriously all Lockhart that year?" asked Charlie. Dumbledore nodded.

"Boy am I glad that I'll have graduated by that point," said Charlie.

"Same here," said Bill.

**Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.**

"**You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan — bet it's a witch."**

"That's possible," said Charlie, "but I think it could be Lockhart as well."

"There's no possible way for Lockhart to be the Defense teacher," said Bill.

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie. "Wanna bet on it?"

"All right. Two Sickles?"

"Sure," said Charlie.**  
**

**At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.**

"**That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"**

"**Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."**

**"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.**

**She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. **

Ginny's face was as red as her hair by this point.**  
**

**Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.**

"Percy, even I'm not obsessed with my prefect badge," said Bill.**  
**

"**Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."**

**He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a molting, gray feather duster — at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.**

"**Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally— he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."**

**He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:**

"**`Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there,**

"Yep," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**`I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. **

"Well, you technically did do something illegal," said Percy.

"Oh, shut up. I haven't done it yet," said Ron.**  
**

**I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off.**

"**I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course'**

"What?" shouted the twins.

"There is such a thing as summer work," said Bill.

"The horror!" exclaimed Ron.

**— How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation! **

**—'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. **

**Love from Hermione.'"**

**"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"**

**Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high.**

"Which takes some of the fun out, but it still is good for practice," said Charlie.**  
**

**They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village;**

"It would be really awkward," said Bill.

** instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies.**

"It's not that bad," protested Ron.

"Not yet anyways," said Ginny.

Everyone stared at her, but Ginny refused to look at anyone. _Harry_ smiled at her, and Ginny realized with horror that _Harry_ must know her secret about flying.**  
**

**Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy.**

"You're the only one who doesn't like Quidditch," said Fred.

**Harry had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.**

**"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."**

"WOW!" shouted Percy.**  
**

"**Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."**

"GEORGE!" yelled Molly.**  
**

**Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Harry had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.**

"**Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything…"**

**Harry said nothing. He felt a bit awkward. Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that his parents had left him. Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that he had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Muggle shops.**

"You can exchange it though," said Bill.

"I know that now," said older Harry.

** He had never mentioned his Gringotts bank account to the Dursleys; he didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold.**

**Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.**

"**We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today… Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"**

**And she offered him the flowerpot.**

**Harry stared at them all watching him.**

"**W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.**

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know about Floo powder," said Bill.

"Floo powder?" said little Harry and Hermione together.**  
**

**He's never traveled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."**

"**Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"**

"**I went on the Underground —"**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly —"**

"Escapators?" said little Harry.

"I think he means escalators," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before —"**

"**He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."**

**He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.**

**With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.**

"Wow!" little Harry. Hermione merely looked confused.**  
**

"**You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"**

"**The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.**

"**Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly —"**

"**He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder too.**

"**But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"**

"**They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that —"**

"He'd think it was hilarious," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Well… all right… you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."**

"**And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.**

"**And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot —"**

"**Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace —"**

"**But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."**

**"I think that's a bit too much instruction," said Arthur.**

"I found my way to the right place," said _Harry_. "Via Knockturn Alley," he mumbled.**  
**

**Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.**

"**D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.**

"That's not good," said Neville.**  
**

**It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast — the roaring in his ears was deafening — he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick —something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning — now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face — squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond — his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him — he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then…**

"I don't think I want to Floo," said Hermione.**  
**

**He fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.**

"And that's why you don't wear glasses when using the Floo network," said Percy. "Mine have snapped several times as well."**  
**

**Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was quite alone, but where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop — but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.**

"You didn't end up where I think you did, did you?" asked Molly in horror.

"I think so, if we're thinking of the same place," said _Harry_.**  
**

**A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.**

**The sooner he got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Harry made his way swiftly and silently toward the door, but before he'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass — and one of them was the very last person Harry wanted to meet when he was lost, covered in soot, and wearing broken glasses: Draco Malfoy.**

**Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through.**

Dumbledore narrowed his eyebrows at this. It sounded strangely familiar to a cabinet at Hogwarts. Could this be the missing one to the pair?**  
**

**Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.**

**The man who followed could only be Draco's father. **

**He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."**

"As much as I hate to admit this, that's good advice," said Bill.**  
**

**Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."**

"**I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.**

"**What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous… famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead…"**

Everyone glared at the book, and if it were possible for looks to kill, the book would be dead.**  
**

**Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.**

"How fascinating," said Ginny in a sarcastic mood.**  
**

"… **everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick —"**

"**You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not — prudent — to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear — ah, Mr. Borgin."**

**A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted — and young Master Malfoy, too — charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced —"**

"**I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.**

"Hmm," said Arthur. He had never believed Lucius Malfoy's story about being under the Imperious curse, and knew that there probably were many Dark Items hidden in the Malfoy home.**  
**

"**Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.**

"**You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few — ah — items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…"**

"Cause you to be arrested more like it," muttered Arthur.**  
**

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.**

"**The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"**

**Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.**

"**I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act — no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it —"**

Everyone growled and sent glares in the direction of the book again.**  
**

**Harry felt a hot surge of anger.**

"Good for you," said Bill.**  
**

"— **and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear —"**

"**I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see…"**

"**Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.**

"**Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."**

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or an insult," said Charlie.

"I for one hope it's an insult," said Bill. "It's extremely hard to insult the Malfoys, and it's wonderful when you're able to do it and get away with it."**  
**

"**I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant —"**

"**Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for —"**

"**It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger —"**

"**I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

Once again, the book received the dangerous glares of the angry Weasleys.**  
**

**"Ha!" said Harry under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.**

"**It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere —"**

"As it should," said Arthur.

_Harry_ nodded in agreement, knowing how 'important' it became later on.**  
**

"**Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.**

"**No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.**

"**In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today —"**

**They started to haggle. Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed — Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.**

"What?" cried Molly. "A cursed object is allowed to get into the hands of Muggles?"

"Calm down, Molly," said Arthur.**  
**

**Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward — he stretched out his hand for the handle.**

"Don't you dare open that cabinet," said Ron.

** "Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, Draco —"**

**Harry wiped his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away.**

"**Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."**

"I wonder what they are," murmured Arthur.**  
**

**The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.**

"**Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor…"**

"His house really needs to be raided," said Arthur.

** Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.**

**Clutching his broken glasses to his face,**

"You really need to learn the _Reparo_, charm," said Molly.

"I learned it," said _Harry_.

** Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. **

Ron shuddered at the mention of the spiders, and _Harry_ pondered the image of a young Ron learning about the trip into the Forbidden Forest and the adventure with Aragog.**  
**

**Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here.**

**An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.**

"Get the hell out of there," said Bill.

"**Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in his ear, making him jump.**

**An aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails.**

Everyone present shuddered at the mere image.

** She leered at him, showing mossy teeth. Harry backed away.**

"**I'm fine, thanks," he said. "I'm just —"**

"**HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"**

"Hagrid!" cried Charlie.

"What's he doing down there?" asked Bill.

"I don't care," said Molly, "but he'll get Harry out."**  
**

**Harry's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts' gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard.**

"**Hagrid!" Harry croaked in relief. "I was lost — Floo powder —"**

**Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance — Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered him right into Diagon Alley.**

"**Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly; brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. **

"Ah, Hagrid. He doesn't know how strong he really is," said Dumbledore smiling.**  
**

"**Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry — don' want no one ter see yeh down there —"**

"**I realized that," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. "I told you, I was lost — what were you doing down there, anyway?"**

"**I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages.**

"Well, he has a valid reason," said Percy.

**Yer not on yer own?"**

"**I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated," Harry explained. "I've got to go and find them…"**

**They set off together down the street.**

"**How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid as Harry jogged alongside him (he had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.**

"**Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known —"**

"I wonder what Hagrid would do to them next," said Fred.**  
**

"**Harry! Harry! Over here!"**

**Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.**

"I'm in it!" cried Hermione.**  
**

"**What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid — Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again — Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"**

"**As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.**

"**Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.**

**Harry and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.**

"Where's Ginny and mum?" asked George.**  
**

"**Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"**

"**Where did you come out?" Ron asked.**

"**Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.**

"**Excellent!" said Fred and George together.**

"**We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.**

"And there is a reason for that," said Molly.**  
**

"**I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.**

"**Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —"**

"Thankfully he stayed close by," said Bill.**  
**

**Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.**

"**Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.**

"**Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."**

"**Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.**

"**No, he was selling —"**

"**So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"**

"Do that, and you'll be in major trouble," said Molly. "Although I wish you could do something to him."**  
**

"**You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew —"**

"**So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.**

"**But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.**

Everyone burst out laughing at Arthur's antics. "But they're some of the first Muggle's I've ever seen in the Alley," protested Arthur.**  
**

"**Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.**

**The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.**

"It's all right, Harry," said Molly.

"I know," said _Harry_. Despite having been one of the poorest wizarding families, the Weasley's were now among the richest. And even back when they had to be careful, they were extremely generous and usually didn't care if they had to be careful, at least, they acted like it.

**Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.**

"**We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, and silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams,  
**

"Yum!" cried Ron. "I'm hungry."

"Ron, we just ate breakfast. We'll have lunch in a couple more chapters," said Molly.**  
**

** which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.**

"Interesting title," said Bill.

"You know you are a Prefect," said Charlie.

"You know, you're one also Charlie," said _Harry_. He didn't know if was ever mentioned in the books or not, but it was such a minor detail that it didn't matter if the Weasleys found out at this point.

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "But I thought I was Quidditch captain," he cried.

"You're Quidditch captain and a prefect," said _Harry_. "Both of them happened in your fifth year."

"That's certainly is an odd combination," said Bill.**  
**

"**A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating…"**

"**Go away," Percy snapped.**

"'**Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic…" Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.**

"That certainly would be wonderful if you did become the Minister," said Molly.**  
**

**An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**MAGICAL ME**

**today 12:30P. 4:30P.M.**

"We have to meet that git!" groaned Bill.

Molly didn't notice her son's choice of language because she had let out a loud shriek of joy. Arthur groaned and wondered what was going to happen when his wife finally met the person she idolized.**  
**

"**We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"**

Hermione let out a large grin as well. She always loved it when she was able to meet authors.**  
**

**The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.**

"**Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…"**

Arthur considered putting a silencing spell on his wife, but decided against it. It had already happened during the reading. All he hoped was that this was the one and only time Lockhart came into this story.**  
**

**Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.**

"I really didn't need that mental image," said Charlie.

"Shush, Charlie," said Molly. "He sounds so handsome."

The twins made gagging faces behind their mother's back. _Harry_ saw them and grinned.**  
**

**A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.**

"**Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —"**

"**Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"**

"Oh no!" cried Ginny.**  
**

**The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.**

"**Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."**

"He's using you for his own publicity?" cried Percy. _Harry_ nodded.

"That git!" exclaimed Percy, earning a glare from his mother that he ignored. "There should be some type of law against that."

"I wish there was," said _Harry_.**  
**

**When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!**

"**When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. **

"**He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

"You are going to have one wonderful school year!" exclaimed Molly while the rest of her family groaned or faked their deaths. Little Harry and Hermione didn't understand about the theatrics, but from they way the Lockhart person was acting, he wasn't that nice of a bloke, and they had their doubts about the coming school year.

"Can I have the Sickles?" groaned Charlie. Bill handed them to his brother a little confused.

"This is one bet I wish I could've lost," said Charlie. "How will they survive a year with that git?"**  
**

**The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.**

"**You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own —"**

"That's very nice of you, Harry," said Molly.**  
**

"**Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.**

"**Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

This time the glares the book received were technically for Malfoy.**  
**

"**Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.**

**"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. **

Ginny turned bright red and _Harry_ struggled to keep from laughing at the truth of that statement.

**Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

"**Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"**

"**Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."**

_Harry_ was surprised that the book hadn't caught fire, the glares were so powerful.**  
**

**Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.**

**"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."**

"**Well, well, well — Arthur Weasley."**

**It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.**

"**Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.**

"**Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"**

**He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.**

_Harry_ started when he realized that that was how Lucius had smuggled the diary to Ginny. He wondered if Lucius had been commanded to give the diary to someone, or if he had done it on his own.**  
**

"**Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"**

**Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.**

"**We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.**

"Yes, you are the type of wizard who has disgraced us," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower."**

All the Weasleys sent glares in the direction of the book, despite the glares also being sent at Dumbledore. He knew they weren't meant for him and continued to read, although he was quite angry at Mr. Malfoy.**  
**

**There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. **

"Go dad!" cried the Weasley kids, while the children not related to him cried, "Go Mr. Weasley!"**  
**

**Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all —**

"**Break it up, there, gents, break it up —"**

**Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart.**

"Hagrid broke apart a fight?" cried Charlie in surprise

"That doesn't happen very often," said Bill.

** Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools.**

"I hope it's a black eye," muttered Ron.

** He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.**

"He must have just slipped the diary into it," thought _Harry_, gritting his teeth.**  
**

"**Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.**

"**Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that — no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter — bad blood, that's what it is — come on now — let's get outta here."**

"Good advice," said Percy.**  
**

**The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.**

"**A fine example to set for your children… brawling in public… what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought —"**

"He probably didn't even notice," said Fred.**  
**

"**He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report — said it was all publicity —"**

"I'm hating this guy more and more," said George.**  
**

**But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.**

**"Thank you, Arthur," said Molly.  
**

**Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket**

"Never travel with the Floo network while wearing glasses," said Percy and Arthur together.

** before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.**

"Nor is it mine," said Ron.

"The chapter is finished," announced Dumbledore. "Who would like to read next?"

"Albus, why don't you read a second?" asked Arthur. "You missed some of the previous book, so it's only fair."

"All right, Arthur," said Dumbledore, turning the page. "Sounds like you have an interesting adventure right away," he said, smiling at _Harry_, who nodded, somewhat bashfully.**  
**


	6. The Whomping Willow

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Fixing an error that was inconsistent with my next-gen birth dates.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

**The Whomping Willow**

"Don't tell me you meet that tree!" cried Molly. It hadn't been around when she was at Hogwarts, but Bill and Charlie had told her about it and she knew it was dangerous.

"We do," said _Harry_, causing Molly to panic even more. "Attack it more likely," he thought.

**The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive.**

**On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks;**

Molly glared at the twins.

** they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.**

**It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do.**

"It's the same thing every year," said Bill.

** Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.**

**Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.**

"**Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.**

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO TO THAT CAR?"

"Just an extension charm, Molly dear."**  
**

**When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"**

Molly was giving her husband one of her famous glares.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back. George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks.**

"Those could have just as easily been left at home," said Molly.

** Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick.**

"Now I'll admit that was necessary," said Charlie.

** They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. **

_Harry_ sighed, knowing that Ginny wished she had just left it. It would have made the year so much easier, but Harry knew that it was necessary for the Chamber to be opened for the final defeat of Voldemort.**  
**

**By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.**

**Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.**

"**Molly, dear —"**

"**No, Arthur —–"**

"**No one would see — this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed — that'd get us up in the air — then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser —"**

"I can't believe you tried that dad," said Bill.**  
**

"**I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight —"**

**They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.**

**Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.**

"Which makes it take a bit longer," said Percy.**  
**

"**Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.**

**Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.**

"**I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.**

"Why did I leave you two boys alone?" asked Molly.

"You wanted to stay with Ginny," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.**

**Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and —**

**CRASH.**

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, knowing that if it had been anyone other than Dumbledore they'd have asked for the sentence to be repeated.

"Did you just crash into the barrier?" exclaimed Charlie.

_Harry_ nodded. "But that's impossible," said Percy.

"I do a lot of things that are considered to be impossible," said _Harry_, "which only goes to show that they are possible."**  
**

**Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

"Uh oh," said Ginny.**  
**

"**Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.**

"**Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.**

"**I dunno —"**

"Dobby!" shouted Bill.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"Dobby doesn't want _Harry_ to go to Hogwarts, so he is going to try to stop Harry from going," explained Bill.

"Drat!" _Harry_ grumbled under his breath. "Why does everything have to be figured out before I did?" he wondered.**  
**

**Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.**

"**We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself —"**

**Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds… nine seconds…**

**He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.**

**Three seconds… two seconds… one second…**

"**It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"**

**Harry gave a hollow laughed. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."**

"You were given pocket money before?" asked Molly.

"Once," said _Harry_. "Dudley caused a scene at the local fair and Aunt Petunia gave him some money. The only reason she gave me some was because everyone was staring at us and she wanted to appear normal."**  
**

**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.**

"**Can't hear a thing," he said tensely,**

"You're not supposed to," said Percy.

**"What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."**

**They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches.**

"**I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten —"**

"**Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"**

"**What about it?"**

"**We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"**

"Don't you dare!" screamed Molly. Her rant was interrupted by a thump out in the hallway and a young voice calling, "Ow!"

"Excuse me for a moment," said _Harry_ getting up. He went out into the hallway and there was a young woman with red hair and a young boy with auburn hair. "Ginny," he muttered, "what are you doing here?"

"I figured that I should come so mum doesn't freak out as much," explained Ginny. "You know how dangerous this year was, especially for the two of us."

"I know, but still, James and the baby, you know that it isn't safe."

"Harry, I checked with the Healer, and she said that I would be fine as long as I didn't exert myself for the next few days. And it was impossible for me to leave James. If mum knew she had a grandson that I hadn't brought along, she would hex me half to death."

_Harry_ groaned and shook his head. This is what happened when you married a redhead who had a mind of her own. "Okay, come in and sit down," he said bending down to pick up his son.

"Daddy!" cried James.

"Hey little man. Are you ready to meet Grandpa and Grandma?" he asked.

"Ganpa! Ganma!" James cried.

"Okay, let's go in. Are you sure you're alright Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry. You're worse than mum!"

"Harry?" called Arthur. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. There are some people I'd like you to meet," _Harry_ said while walking in.

"Who?" asked Molly.

"Well, for starters, this is your grandson James."

"I'm a grandma?" asked Molly?

"A grandma five times over," said Ginny walking in. "With another five on the way."

"Who are you?" asked little Ginny.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Potter," answered Ginny.

"I marry Harry Potter?" shrieked little Ginny. The older versions of _Harry_ and Ginny nodded and little Ginny leapt up and ran over to little Harry, engulfing him in a hug, both of them rather red.

"So, you're my daughter from the future?" asked Arthur.

Ginny nodded. "Can I hold my grandson?" asked Molly. _Harry_ handed James over to his grandmother. "Ganma!" cried James.

"So you said I have five grandchildren," said Molly. "Would you mind telling me who has them?"

"Okay mum. Bill has three, two daughters and a son. George has one son and his wife is just found out she is expecting a second child. And then there is James here. Percy's wife is expecting twins in four months. They decided to not find out what the gender is. Ron's wife is also expecting and her due date is mid-December."

"That's only four you named. Who is expecting the fifth?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I am mum. My son is due in two months."

"Congratulations!" cried the entire room.

"So what year are you from?" asked Dumbledore.

"November of 2005," said Ginny. "James is fourteen months. He's a September birthday."

"Who marries who?" asked Fred.

Ginny looked sadly at her older brother. "That is something that you will find out," she said, much to everyone's dismay. Now where are you?"

"_Harry_ and I just decided to fly the car to Hogwarts," said Ron.

"I picked the perfect spot to pop in," said Ginny."I always wanted to know what exactly you did."

"If everyone is settled, I'll continue reading," said Dumbledore.

**_(A/N older Ginny will be written with italics whereas younger Ginny will be written as little Ginny. It's the same thing as the two Harrys)_  
**

"**But I thought —"**

"**We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy —"**

"You don't know where the decree is and also this isn't a real emergency," said Percy. "It's not like your life is in danger."**  
**

"**But your Mum and Dad…" said Harry, pushing against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"**

"**They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet…"**

**Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement.**

"Don't tell me you actually do fly the car," groaned Molly.

_Harry_ grinned and nodded. It had been an interesting experience to say the least.

**"Can you fly it?"**

"**No, problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express —"**

"So that's how you found your way," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked.**

**Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front.**

"You have an owl!" cried Percy. "Why didn't you send her to Hogwarts and let the professors know what had happened?"

"I didn't think about it," said _Harry_.

"That's one of his traits," said _Ginny_, she received a whack on the back of her head from her husband for that.**  
**

"**Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Harry stuck his head out of the window: Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty.**

"**Okay," he said.**

**Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished — and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.**

Everyone burst out laughing. "When your invisible, you are completely invisible," said _Ginny_ through her laughter.

"I know that know," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.**

**And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them.**

**Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, and Ron reappeared.**

"**Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty —"**

"You'll be seen by Muggles!" cried Molly.**  
**

**Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.**

"**Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.**

"**Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.**

"That was a good idea," said Bill, "hiding in the clouds I mean."**  
**

"**We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.**

"**Dip back down again — quickly —"**

**They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.**

"**I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead — there!"**

**The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.**

"So that's what it looks like from above," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so — hold on —"**

"You can loose the train in a lot less than half an hour," said Percy.

"Shut up," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight.**

**It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.**

"**All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.**

"That isn't something to joke about," said Molly. "If the Muggles saw you . . ."

**They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.**

**It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel — past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.**

"You actually thought that?" _Ginny_ whispered so only _Harry_ could hear.

"Yeah," said _Harry_, his face turning red;

"Daddy red!" said James.

"Your right, he is," said Arthur smiling.**  
**

**They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.**

**Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink.**

"You really need to learn _Aguamenti_," said Bill.

"That's a sixth year spell, Bill," said _Harry_.

"So?"

"Please continue, Professor," said _Harry_.

** He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose. He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?**

"**Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"**

**It was still right below them, winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.**

**Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.**

"That's not good," said Hermione.**  
**

**Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.**

"**It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before…"**

"Um, engine's don't get tired since they don't have life," said little Harry.**  
**

**And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.**

"**Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously.**

**When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.**

"**There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!"**

**Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.**

"Hogwarts!"**  
**

**But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.**

"**Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on —"**

**The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake.**

"Don't land in the lake!" cried Neville.**  
**

**The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again.**

"**Come on," Ron muttered.**

**They were over the lake — the castle was right ahead — Ron put his foot down.**

**There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.**

"**Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence.**

**The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.**

Molly looked terrified.

"We didn't crash into the castle, Molly," assured _Harry_.

Molly nodded. "_Harry_, since you're married to my daughter, you can call me mum."

"Thanks, mum."**  
**

"**Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.**

**Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket —**

"The idiot," muttered Ginny. "So that's how it happened."**  
**

"**STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them —**

"**WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late —**

**CRUNCH.**

"You didn't just crash into the willow, did you?" asked Charlie.

**With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golfball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.**

**Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.**

"**My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand —"**

**It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.**

The entire Weasley family gasped. Wands were expensive.**  
**

**Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started. **

"It's too damaged to get mended. Once a wand has been nearly broken in half, it is unmendable," said Bill.

"Are you sure about that?" asked _Harry_, knowing full well he had violated this so called rule of wand lore.

"Yes," answered Bill, "do you have something to say about this?"

"Not at the moment, but you'll see."**  
**

**At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.**

"**What's happen —?"**

**Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.**

"Get out of there!" screamed Molly.**  
**

"**Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving in.**

"**Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.**

"**We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating — the engine had restarted.**

"What?" said little Ginny.**  
**

"**Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.**

**"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car —"**

**The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look. Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.**

"The car ran off on it's own?" said a confused Fred.

"Uh, yeah," answered _Harry_.**  
**

"**Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"**

**But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.**

"**Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers.**

_Harry_ growled at the mention of the rat, and _Ginny_ put her hand on his leg.

** "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."**

"You do seem to get the worst luck," said Arthur.

"You haven't seen the worst of it," said _Harry_.

Molly opened her eyes wide.

**He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.**

**"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school…"**

**It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.**

"**I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey — Harry — come and look — it's the Sorting!"**

**Harry hurried over and, together, he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall.**

**Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.**

**Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Harry saw a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair. **

"That's one nice think about our hair," said Percy.

**Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.**

**Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). Harry well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear. For a few horrible seconds he had feared that the hat was going to put him in Slytherin, the house that had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other but he had ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. **

**Last term, Harry and Ron had helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years.**

"Whoo!" cheered all the children.**  
**

**A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Harry's eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine.**

** And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.**

"**Hang on…" Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table… Where's Snape?"**

**Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher. Harry also happened to be Snape's least favorite student. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught Potions.**

"**Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.**

"**Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again!"**

"**Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him —"**

"He's got to be right behind you," said Hermione. "Murphy's law."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong," explained Hermione.**  
**

"**Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."**

**Harry spun around. There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Harry he and Ron were in very deep trouble.**

"Trouble with Snape is never a good idea," said Bill.**  
**

"**Follow me," said Snape.**

**Not daring even to look at each other, Harry and Ron followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.**

"**In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.**

**They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.**

"I hate Snape's office," said _Harry_.

"It's the dungeons," said Charlie.**  
**

"**So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potterand his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"**

**"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it —"**

**"Silence!" said Snape coldly.**

"He really should let them explain," said Molly.

**"What have you done with the car?" Ron gulped. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. But a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet. "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read aloud: "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower… at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing… Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police… Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear… his own son…"**

The book received it's fare share of glares once again.**  
**

**Harry felt as though he'd just been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car… he hadn't thought of that…**

"**I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.**

"The tree isn't even all that old," said Molly.

"It wasn't there when we went to school," said Arthur.

"**That tree did more damage to us than we —" Ron blurted out.**

"**Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power.**

"That git," said Bill.

** You will wait here."**

**Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Harry didn't feel hungry any more. He now felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.**

"Since she's fair, I doubt she'll expel you," said Percy.**  
**

**Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered; Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.**

"You actually thought she was going to hex you?" said Charlie, laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't know her very well at this time," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.**

"**Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**

"At least she's letting you explain," said Ron.**  
**

**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.**

"— **so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**

"**Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.**

**Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.**

"Ouch!" _Harry_ exclaimed. _Ginny_ had just whacked him on the back of his head.

"Now you realize it," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**I — I didn't think —"**

**"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."**

Nearly everyone snickered.**  
**

**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. **

"That's not a good sign," said Bill.**  
**

**There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.**

"Was it really that bad?" whispered _Ginny_ to _Harry_.

"I really hated that I let Dumbledore down," _Harry_ whispered back.**  
**

**There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."**

**It would have been better if he had shouted. **

**Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.**

"**We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.**

"**What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.**

"**Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.**

**Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.**

"**Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."**

"Thankfully that didn't happen," muttered _Ginny_. _Harry_ nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Dumbledore would ever expel you, no matter how many crazy things you do," said Fred.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. He also thought that he wouldn't expel _Harry_. Considering the sizes of the books as they went on, _Harry_ probably did even crazier things later on.**  
**

**Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled.**

"I don't think Snape would care if Christmas had been canceled," said Charlie randomly.

** He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree — surely acts of this nature —"**

"The tree's not that valuable. I don't even know why it was planted. It's dangerous," said Molly.**  
**

"**It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample —"**

"That's just like you, sir," said Bill.**  
**

**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.**

"**You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

"**Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —"**

"**The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."**

"Yay!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

"**Oh, good," said Ron.**

"**And speaking of Gryffindor —" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.**

Everyone eyed _Harry_ strangely. "I don't know if that was brave or if that was stupid," said Bill.

"Gryffindor," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.**

"**I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention."**

"So that's how you got off so lightly," said _Ginny_. _Harry_ shrugged. He didn't think that detention with Lockhart would be considered light.**  
**

**It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.**

**Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.**

"**You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."**

**When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.**

"**I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.**

"**So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.**

"**Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them." He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"**

**Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast…"**

"McGonagall didn't want you showing up and exciting all of the other students," said Percy.**  
**

"**She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."**

**When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"**Password?" she said as they approached.**

"**Er —" said Harry.**

"McGonagall didn't tell you the password?" asked Charlie.

_Harry_ shook his head.**  
**

**They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.**

"**There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors — someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"**

"**Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.**

"**You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.**

"**Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**

**"It's 'wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point —"**

"Bad mistake," said Percy. "You give the lecture first, then the password."

"Thanks. I'll remember that," said Hermione.**  
**

**Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.**

"**Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years —"**

"Good ole Lee," said George. They didn't know him yet, but really liked what they had heard about him so far.**  
**

"**Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"**

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Fred.

"Uh, you had already gone through the barrier," said _Harry_.

**Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassingly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.**

"I guess I'm not very happy about what you did," said Percy.**  
**

"**Got to get upstairs — bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.**

"'**Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.**

**They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.**

**Ron grinned guiltily at Harry.**

"**I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but…"**

**The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.**

"I think everyone is going to really like you this year," said Arthur, "considering your entrance."

_Harry_ shrugged. It was true that for awhile everyone looked at him with awe, but after the Dueling Club, nearly everyone avoided him for quite some time.**  
**

"**Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.**

"**Cool," said Dean.**

"**Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.**

**Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too.**

"And that's the end of the chapter," said Dumbledore. He handed the book to little Harry.**  
**

_**A/N Well, there's another person from the future here and thanks to hannibal221for the idea of Ginny being pregnant.**_


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Little Harry let out a groan before starting to read.

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

"There's a whole chapter dedicated to that git?" cried Bill.

Molly groaned. She was just about ready to give up on keeping tabs on her children's language. As long as they were reading these books, she knew that they would be yelling. She also was, so she couldn't use that as an excuse.

**The next day, however, Harry barely grinned once. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling ****(today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.**

"She was actually reading that?" _Ginny_ giggled.

"You know Hermione. She'll read any book. Even that awful one in fifth year," said _Harry_.

"What awful book?" asked Percy.

"You'll find out," said _Ginny_.

** There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.**

"Hey!" cried Neville.**  
**

"**Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."**

"See," said little Ginny. She knew what Neville was like since their families knew each other. Neville just glared at her.**  
**

**Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.**

"That's gotta be Errol," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.**

"Someone got a Howler," teased Bill.

"Hey, you've gotten your fare share and you're in sixth year," said Charlie.

"Well, it's your fault I've gotten so many."

"They were addressed to you."

"Only because mum thought I was the one responsible for them," said Charlie putting on an innocent face.

"Well, you were."

"They were your ideas," retorted Bill.

"And you participated."

"Will you two stop it so we can continue?" asked Molly, trying to keep from yelling, which wasn't entirely successful.**  
**

"**Oh, no —" Ron gasped.**

"**It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.**

Everyone laughed. "I don't he was worried about that," said Percy.**  
**

**"It's not that — it's that."**

**Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.**

"Well, it is," said Charlie.

"You were supposed to open it before it exploded!" shouted Bill.

"How was I supposed to know?" asked Charlie. "All you did was toss it to me and say to open it."

Little Harry decided to read before the argument could continue.**  
**

"**What's the matter?" said Harry.**

"**She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.**

"**You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" — he gulped —"it was horrible."**

"What was it for?" Neville asked.

"Um, losing your Remembrall," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.**

"**What's a Howler?" he said.**

**But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.**

"Open it!" shouted Charlie.**  
**

"**Open it," Neville urged.**

"I'm like you!" said Neville. Charlie grinned.

** "It'll all be over in a few minutes —"**

**Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.**

"—**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"**

**Mrs. Weasleys yells, a hundred times louder than usual, **

"Are they really that loud?" asked Molly.

"Yes," answered _Ginny_.**  
**

**made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.**

"—**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —"**

**Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.**

"I never am going to send my children a Howler," said little Ginny.

_Ginny_ and _Harry_ exchanged glances. Despite being only a toddler, James was already living up to both of his namesakes. Both of them knew that he would be receiving many Howlers once he got to Hogwarts.**  
**

"—**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**

"I'm extremely grateful she didn't carry out that threat," whispered _Ginny_. _Harry_ nodded in agreement.**  
**

**A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.**

**Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.**

"**Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"**

"**Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.**

**Harry pushed his porridge away. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer…**

"It's alright _Harry_," said Molly.**  
**

**But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing:**

"They can do that?" asked Bill.

**Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.**

**As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.**

"Isn't that a little overkill?" asked Fred.**  
**

**Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.**

"**Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"**

"I'd love to see Sprout's face at that," said Percy.

"Believe me, it was hilarious," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.**

"That's where the fun stuff is," said Neville. When everyone looked at him he added, "Gran told me."**  
**

**There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.**

"**Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"**

**Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.**

"I don't know it that's stupid or brave," said Bill.

"Considering it's Lockhart, I'd say stupid," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."**

"He knows you're name!" shouted George, in a fake surprise voice.**  
**

**Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing.**

"**When I heard — well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."**

**Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, Harry."**

**It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.**

"**Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."**

_Harry_ growled under his breath.**  
**

"**Oh, no, Professor, see —"**

"**Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste — and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head — but see here, young man, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. **

"Did he just call Harry Potter a nobody?" shouted Ron. Little Harry nodded.

"If I ever meet him," began Ron but was interrupted.

"Ronald, watch what you say," said his mother.**  
**

**In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."**

"I cannot believe that git said that," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside.**

**Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"**

**To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.**

**"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook.**

Hermione glared at _Harry_, who shrugged.**  
**

**"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."**

"**Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"**

**Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again.**

"If you're wearing glasses, never sit by someone who likes to answer questions," said Percy.**  
**

"**The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.**

"Fatal?" asked little Harry and Hermione in nervous voices.**  
**

"**Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."**

**She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake.**

"A literal cry," said Bill.**  
**

"**Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.**

**There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.**

"Good idea," said Charlie.**  
**

"**When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on."**

**Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears,**

Ron raised his eyebrows at that.

** rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.**

**Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.**

**Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.**

"That's hideous!" cried Hermione at the same time little Harry cried. "Bleh."

**Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.**

"**As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.**

"**Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."**

Bill rubbed his arm. He hadn't payed attention to that bit of information in his second year, and had the scars to prove that. "I hope you listened to her," he told _Harry_.**  
**

**She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to.**

"**Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter… And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "— and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"**

"I guess everyone knows you know," said Bill.**  
**

**Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.**

**"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and — zap — just fantastic.**

"That's not how you get rid of werewolves," said Percy.**  
**

"**My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family…"**

"If Lockhart's books convinced her, she must be really thick," said Charlie.

Molly glared at her son.

"I wonder what she's gonna think when she discovers he's a fraud?" _Harry_ whispered to _Ginny_.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not gonna be pretty," replied _Ginny_.

**After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot.**

"The fat ones are always harder to pot," said Charlie.**  
**

**By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.**

**Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.**

Everyone laughed and _Harry_ sunk down into his seat. He hadn't realized that these books were going to describe how bad he was at lessons.**  
**

**Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs.**

"That's not good," said Arthur.

** Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.**

**Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.**

"**Stupid — useless — thing —"**

"**Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.**

"**Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag.**

"He really needs a new wand," said Percy.

All the Weasleys looked down at the ground. They knew that if this happened Ron would need a new wand, but how could they afford it?**  
**

"'**It's your own fault your wand got snapped — '"**

**They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.**

**"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.**

"**Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.**

"**Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"**

**Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.**

"Someone has a crush!" cried the twins. Hermione blushed.

"He's a famous author that I get to meet in person!" she said loudly. "Who wouldn't be excited?"**  
**

**They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.**

"**All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.**

"**A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.**

"**So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move."**

"He must be muggleborn," said Bill.

_Harry_ nodded. Colin had been annoying during his earlier years, but he regretted that Colin had to die. That was one of the things he'd like to change with coming here and sending the books.

** Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"**

"**Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"**

"That can only be Malfoy," groaned Charlie.**  
**

**Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.**

"More like bodyguards," said Percy.**  
**

"**Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"**

"**No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."**

"**You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.**

"Colin is either really thin or Crabbe has a really thick neck," said Charlie.

"It's both," said _Harry_.

"**Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."**

**Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.**

"**Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily.**

"He said it, then tried it?" whispered _Ginny_ to _Harry_.

"I guess. I didn't remember what Ron said then," answered _Harry_.

** Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.**

"**Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'If you put another toe out of line'—"**

**A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.**

"**Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —"**

**Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"**

**"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"**

**Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"**

**Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd.**

_Harry_ turned red. He wished this scene wasn't here.

"Daddy red!" cried James, bringing everybody back to the room.

"Yes he is," said _Ginny_, smiling at her son.

"**Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."**

**Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.**

"**Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side.**

"**A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey — if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…"**

"That git!" shouted Bill.

He had gone too far for Molly. "William Arthur Weasley. Never call a brilliant man such as Gilderoy Lockhart a git."

"But he is one," said _Ginny_.

Molly glared at the older version of her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," said _Ginny_, trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

**Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.**

"**Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible — looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" — he gave a little chortle — "I don't think you're quite there yet."**

"And I never will be," said _Harry_.**  
**

**They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.**

"Good idea," whispered Arthur while Molly glared at _Harry_.**  
**

**The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.**

"**You could've fried an egg on your face" said Ron. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."**

"That would be great!" cried little Ginny. The moment she said it, her face turned as red as her hair.

"I assume you'd be the president?" joked Fred.

Little Ginny buried her face in her hands while _Ginny_ turned bright red. "Hey, it's kinda cute now," said _Harry_, rubbing his wife's hair.**  
**

**"Shut up," snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club"**

"That really wouldn't be good," said Fred.**  
**

**When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.**

"**Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"**

**He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.**

"**I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"**

**When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start —now!"**

**Harry looked down at his paper and read:**

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

"What?" asked Percy.**  
**

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

"That's rather weird," said Bill.**  
**

**3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

"Well, there's some sense in that one," said Charlie.**  
**

**On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:**

**54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

Everyone but Molly burst out laughing at this one. "How stupid is he?" asked George.

Molly glared at him, but didn't say anything.**  
**

**Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.**

"**Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac.**

"Lilac?" everyone said. Molly with genuine curiosity, and the rest with disdain.

** I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"**

**He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.**

**"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — **

"That's really weird," said George.

**good girl! In fact" — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"**

**Hermione raised a trembling hand.**

"**Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —"**

**He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.**

"**Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."**

**In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.**

"**I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."**

**As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.**

"**Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."**

Everyone laughed. "Those things aren't even scary!" exclaimed Bill.

"They are a bit of a pest, but that's about it," said Charlie.**  
**

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.**

"**Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.**

"**Well, they're not — they're not very —dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.**

"**Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"**

**The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.**

"**Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.**

"He has got to be the dumbest person ever to teach at Hogwarts," said Charlie.

"CHARLES SEPTIMUS WEASLEY!"

Charlie didn't say anything in reply, but mouthed, "It's true.", causing everyone else to laugh.**  
**

**It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. **

"Why me?" moaned Neville.**  
**

**Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.**

"**Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.**

**He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"**

Percy groaned. This teacher had no right to be teaching if he didn't even know his own subject. He was thankful that this year wasn't his O.W.L for N.E.W.T. year. He desperately hoped that the teacher during his N.E.W.T. year was decent.

**It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.**

**The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.**

"He just left?" screamed Molly.

"He's a git," responded _Harry_.

"Keep reading, Harry," said Molly, addressing little Harry.**  
**

"**Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.**

"**He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.**

"**Hands on?" said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"**

"**Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"**

"**He says he's done," Ron muttered.**

"That's it," said little Harry. "Who wants to read next?"

"Can I?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said little Harry, handing Hermione the book.

"We really should start paying attention to what Ron says," whispered _Ginny_.

"He is right most of the time," admitted _Harry_.**  
**


	8. Mudbloods and Murmurs

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Hermione looked confused when she saw the title._  
_

**Mudbloods and Murmurs**

"What's a mudblood?" asked little Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"It's a really dirty word for muggleborn," said Arthur. "Only pureblood prejudice families use it."

"Oh," said Hermione quietly.

**Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. **

**Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.**

"Why'd you reply back then?" asked Ron.

_Harry_ shrugged.**  
**

**Hedwig was still angry with Harry about the disastrous car journey and Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck.**

"Ouch," said Charlie.

** So with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

"**Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.**

"**Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"**

"Thankfully our captain doesn't do that," said Bill.

"You just wait," responded Charlie. "If I become captain . . ."

"Like that will ever happen," retorted Bill.

"Can we keep reading?" asked little Ginny.

**Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.**

"**Oliver," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."**

"That really is too early," said Ron.

"No it isn't," said Charlie. The early morning was the best time to practice Quidditch, in his opinion at least.**  
**

"**Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year —"**

**Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.**

"**Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."**

**When he'd found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.**

"Oh no," groaned Bill.**  
**

"**I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you —"**

**Harry looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose.**

**A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Harry watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, Panting, against the white edge of the picture.**

"Good for you Harry!" cried Charlie. "You didn't let that bast-, uh, git get the best of you."**  
**

"**Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.**

"**No," said Harry flatly, glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry — Quidditch practice —"**

**He climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"**

**Colin scrambled through the hole after him.**

"**It'll be really boring," Harry said quickly,**

"Harry!" cried all the Quidditch players in the room.

"I was trying to get rid of him," _Harry_ said quietly. "I love Quidditch."

** but Colin ignored him, his face shining with excitement.**

"**You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, Harry? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside him. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"**

**Harry didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow.**

"**I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"**

"**Yes," said Harry heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters."**

"Whoo!" cried the twins.**  
**

"**And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry.**

"**Well, the Quaffle — that's the biggish red one — is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch — they're three long poles with hoops on the end."**

"**And the fourth ball —"**

"— **is the Golden Snitch," said Harry, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."**

"**And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.**

"**Yes," said Harry as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really."**

"No it isn't!" said Charlie. "There's all the ways to have a penalty."

"I didn't know them all at that point and even if I did, I probably wouldn't have told him," said _Harry_.**  
**

**But Colin didn't stop questioning Harry all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch field, and Harry only shook him off when he reached the changing rooms; Colin called after him in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Harry!" and hurried off to the stands.**

**The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle haired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.**

"I don't think they're going to hear a word," commented Bill.**  
**

"**There you are, Harry, what kept you?"**

"Collin," said Neville.

** said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…"**

**Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore.**

"Fred!" cried Charlie.

"I haven't done it yet!" said Fred. "Do I have a relationship with Alicia?" he suddenly asked.

_Ginny_ burst out laughing. "No, you said that she was the nearest person, and that's why you rested your head on her shoulder."**  
**

**The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.**

"**So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. "Is that clear? Any questions?"**

"**I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"**

"Nice one George," said Bill. Charlie glared at both of them.**  
**

**Wood wasn't pleased.**

"**Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately — owing to circumstances beyond our control —"**

**Harry shifted guiltily in his seat. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years.**

"Wow," was all anyone could say.**  
**

**Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him.**

"**So this year, we train harder than ever before… Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed.**

**They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands.**

"**Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.**

"Ron!" shouted Charlie.**  
**

"**Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."**

"Theoretically," corrected Percy.**  
**

**He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.**

"**What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.**

**Harry looked into the stands. Colin**

"He's still there?" cried Ron.

**was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.**

"**Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.**

"**Who's that?" said Fred.**

"**No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin.**

"**What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."**

"**He's in Gryffindor," said Harry quickly.**

"Harry, first you say you don't know them, then you say he's in Gryffindor," said Bill, "how does that work?"

"Do you know all the students in Gryffindor?" asked _Harry_.

"No."

"Do you recognize a Gryffindor student?"

"Yes, but -"

"Then there are no buts about it. You just proved that someone can know a Gryffindor without really knowing them." _Harry_ stopped for a breath, "please keep reading," he told Hermione.

"**And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.**

"**What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.**

"**Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.**

"Darn!" cried Charlie.

"Charlie!" reprimanded Molly. "There are little children here." Charlie's ears turned red.**  
**

**Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.**

"**I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"**

**Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.**

"**Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"**

**Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning **

"Is that even possible?" asked Hermione.

"What?" said little Ginny.

"Aren't trolls supposed to be, well, stupid?" said Hermione.

"You're right," said Fred.

"So, basically Flint is stupid," finished George.**  
**

**on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."**

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team,**

"Prejudiced gits," muttered Bill.

** who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.**

"**But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"**

"**Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "**

"They have a new Seeker?" cried Charlie in surprise.

"But they haven't even had time to hold tryouts," said Percy.**  
**

"**You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"**

**And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.**

"He can play Quidditch?" said Ron sceptically.**  
**

"**Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.**

"**Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."**

**All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.**

"So he bought his way onto the team," huffed Charlie.

"I hope he sucks," said Bill. "Sorry mum," he quickly added when she glared at him. He had forgotten there was a little copycat named James in the room.**  
**

"**Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives —" sweeps the board with them."**

**None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.**

"**Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."**

**Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.**

"Good," said Arthur. "They'll be able to help you."

"Are you implying that you want them to fight?" asked Molly.

"What?" No, no not at all," said Arthur nervously. He discreetly winked at _Harry_ before Molly was able to notice.**  
**

"**What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"**

**He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

"**I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

**Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.**

"**Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."**

Everyone glared at the book.**  
**

**The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

"**At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."**

"Good for you, Hermione," said Charlie.

"You show them!" added Bill.**  
**

**The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.**

"**No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

There was an explosion of tempers in the Weasley household and much colorful language was a part of it. The cleanest thing said was, "That idotic git!" _Ginny_ glared at _Harry_, "You never told me about this!" The twinkle had even gone out of Dumbledore's eyes for a moment.

"I uh, didn't want to bring it up and anyways, I hardly knew you this year," he said

"Yes, but still!" cried _Ginny_.

"Can we keep reading," said Percy. It was clear that he was trying to keep his temper, but it was getting difficult.**  
**

**Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.**

**A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.**

"Was his wand being held backwards or was it because it was broken?" asked Bill.

"It was broken. I don't think even Ron could be thick enough to hold a wand wrong," said _Harry_.

"Oi!" cried Ron.**  
**

"**Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.**

**Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.**

"That icky!" cried James.

"Yes it is, son," said _Ginny_. "So that's why Ron was so pale that day," she added nodding.

**The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.**

"Oh great," said Ron.

"**We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.**

"**What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.**

"I think I might be sick," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"**

"He seriously wants a picture?" cried Percy.**  
**

"**Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily. He and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest.**

"**Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute — almost there —"**

**They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.**

"**Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly.**

"Something is really wrong," said Charlie.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "I want to avoid an annoying teacher, Hermione want's to go say 'Hi' and Ron's belching up slugs. It certainly made an interesting morning."**  
**

**"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one — I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.**

**Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.**

**Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.**

"**Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me — come in, come in — thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again —"**

**Harry and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem,**

"That's nice," said Neville.

** which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.**

"**Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."**

"So, is that the only way to get rid of that curse?" asked Hermione.

"I think Madam Pomfrey probably knows a faster way, but since they went to Hagrid's, they had to do it the long way," said Molly.**  
**

"**I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand —"**

"At least it only backfired," said Arthur. "It could've been worse."**  
**

**Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry.**

"Doggie!" cried James.

"Does he know Fang?" asked Bill.

"Not exactly," said Harry, "but he loves dogs."**  
**

"**What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.**

"**Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."**

"I'd like to see that," said Charlie.

"If Hagrid did that, Lockhart would have to be right," said Bill.

"Oh, well then, one second thought, I'd rather Hagrid not have to eat his kettle," said Charlie quickly.

"Boy's but Lockhart is a very smart man and therefore probably knows more than Hagrid," said Molly.

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ looked at each other. Neither of them had realized that Molly was this big of a Lockhart fan. "The bigger they come, they harder they fall," thought _Harry_, wondering what Molly's fall would be.**  
**

**It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job —"**

"More likely the only man for the job," said Percy.**  
**

**"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid,**

Percy looked rather surprised at saying the same thing as Hagrid.

** offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"**

"**Malfoy called Hermione something — it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild."**

"**It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid —"**

**Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.**

"As he should," said Bill.**  
**

"**He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.**

"**He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course —"**

"I wonder why I didn't find it in a book," mused Hermione.

"It appears only in books owned by Dark wizarding families," said Charlie.

"Like the Malfoy's and Blacks?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Bill.**  
**

**"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards — like Malfoy's family — who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom — he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."**

"Hey!" cried Neville.

"Don't worry Nev," said _Harry_, "you end up being a great wizard. You're just a bit slower at the beginning."**  
**

"**An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.**

"**It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."**

**He retched and ducked out of sight again.**

"**Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."**

**Harry would have pointed out that trouble didn't come much worse than having slugs pouring out of your mouth, but he couldn't; Hagrid's treacle fudge had cemented his jaws together.**

"And that is why you don't eat food that Hagrid has cooked," said Bill.**  
**

**"Harry," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"**

"How could Hagrid say that?" exclaimed little Ginny, horrified.

"He's just teasing him, Ginny," said Charlie.**  
**

**Furious, Harry wrenched his teeth apart.**

"**I have not been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around —"**

**But then he saw that Hagrid was laughing.**

"**I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."**

"And I don't even care about being famous," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his chin.**

"**Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared.**

"**No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it."**

"Good idea," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Harry and Hermione finished the last of their tea.**

**In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.**

"Did he use magic on them?" asked Percy.

"Probably," Charlie shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" asked little Harry.

"Well," began Bill, "Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts and you're not supposed to do magic if you get expelled."

"Why was he expelled?" asked Hermione.

"No one know," said Arthur quietly. "He always changes the subject when it's mentioned.

_Harry_ suddenly realized that the story of Hagrid's expulsion would be in the book. He knew that he would have to make sure that Hagrid didn't find out that the Weasley's knew how he was expelled.**  
**

"**Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."**

"**What've you been feeding them?" said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.**

"**Well, I've bin givin' them — you know — a bit o' help —"**

**Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin.**

Percy groaned. Hagrid really shouldn't be doing magic in his opinion.

** Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why — any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.**

**"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."**

"**That's what yer little sister said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, she wouldn' say no ter a signed —"**

Both Ginnys turned bright at this comment. Little Ginny because she knew it was true and older _Ginny_ because she wished her husband didn't know about her fan-girl stage.**  
**

**"Oh, shut up," said Harry. Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs.**

"Yuck!" cried little Ginny.

"Yuck!" echoed James.

"**Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.**

"So pumpkins are more important than ickle Ronnie?" teased George.**  
**

**It was nearly lunchtime and as Harry had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, he was keen to go back to school to eat. They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccoughing occasionally, but only bringing up two very small slugs.**

**They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter — Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "You will both do your detentions this evening."**

"Oh yeah, detentions," said Charlie.

"I wonder what you got," mused Bill.**  
**

"**What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.**

"**You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley — elbow grease."**

"That's not that bad," said little Harry.

"It doesn't sound bad, but there's at least a hundred trophies there and Filch likes 'em well polished. I think he wants to use them as mirrors or something like it," said Bill.**  
**

**Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.**

"That is the understatement of the year," muttered Charlie.**  
**

"**And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.**

"I thought they banned torture at Hogwarts," said Bill.

"William!" admonished Molly. "It's Lockhart. He's famous, so he can't be that bad."

"**Oh n — Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry desperately.**

"**Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."**

**Harry and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression. Harry didn't enjoy his shepherd's pie as much as he'd thought. Both he and Ron felt they'd got the worse deal.**

**"Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."**

"**I'd swap anytime," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail… he'll be a nightmare…"**

"He was worse than one," _Harry_ whispered to _Ginny_.

"I know. I had him for a teacher," _Ginny_ whispered back.

"Yeah, but you didn't spend private time with him."

"Was how he acted in detention any worse than how he acted once he lost his memory?" asked _Ginny_.

"Well, he wasn't as full of himself after the incident."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said _Ginny_. "Keep reading Hermione.**  
**

**Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked.**

**The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him.**

"**Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. **

"Scalawag?" said Fred.

"Is he -"

"A long lost -"

"Pirate?**"**

"Or something similar?"

"**Come in, Harry, come in —"**

**Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.**

"**You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat.**

"**This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon,**

"I remember her!" cried Molly. "She was two years below me in Ravenclaw."

"A Ravenclaw who followed a git?" muttered Bill under his breath. Thankfully his mother didn't hear him.

** bless her — huge fan of mine —"**

**The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah."**

"Good idea," said Ron.

** Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."**

**The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time…**

**And then he heard something — something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.**

**It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.**

"**Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…"**

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"You'll find out," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.**

"**What?" he said loudly.**

"**I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"**

"That guy really has something wrong with him," said George.

"**No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"**

"**Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"**

"**That — that voice that said — didn't you hear it?"**

"No one else heard it?" said a confused Percy.**  
**

**Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment.**

"**What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott — look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours!**

"You mean it was at midnight?" cried Molly.

"I thought you said Lockhart was a good person to have detention," said little Ginny, confused.

"Yes, but not that late," said a flustered Molly.

** I'd never have believed it — the time's flown, hasn't it?"**

"Yeah, right," said Fred, earning him a glare from his mum.**  
**

**Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention.**

"I'd rather have the polishing trophies detention," said Charlie.

** Feeling dazed, Harry left.**

**It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet. Harry pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and waited. Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room.**

"**My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School.**

"So that's how he remembered Riddle's name," thought _Harry_. "Anybody would after looking at it for a long time.'

** Took ages to get the slime off… How was it with Lockhart?"**

**Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard.**

"**And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it — even someone invisible would've had to open the door."**

"**I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either."**

"That's the end of the chapter," said little Harry.

"Can I read next?" asked _Ginny_.

"Yeah." Hermione handed the book over and _Ginny_ was just about to begin reading when Ron's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Can we eat first?" he asked.

"We should," said Molly. "Albus, can you come with me?"

Dumbledore got up and followed Molly from the kitchen. "What is Hermione going to do?" she asked.

"I talked to her parents, and they agreed that she could stay here for as long as it took to read the books."

"All right, and Harry?"

"Until something fruther comes up, I would like him to stay with you," said Dumbledore.

"We would love to have him in our family," said Molly. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The knives began to chop the vegetables for the stew she was planning. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."


	9. The Deathday Party

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

A short time later Molly called everyone to all grabbed their food, a bowl of vegetable stew and a slice of well buttered bread, and went back into the living room since there wasn't enough room around the table. Little Harry stared at his helping. "Is this all for me?" he asked in surprise.

"Certainly. There still is more in the kitchen if you're hungry after eating that," replied Molly.

Little Harry stared open mouthed at Molly. "I've never had this much food at one time in my life!" he exclaimed.

"You will always have as much food as you need from now on," said Arthur.

"But what about when I go back to, to them," little Harry said.

"You're not going back," said Molly. "You're going to live with us."

Little Harry stared at the Weasleys in shock for a moment before shouting, "Yes! I hated it there."

Ron had dropped his bread into his bowl of stew since he was so shocked at what had just happened. "You mean Harry Potter is going to live with us?" he shouted.

"Yes Ronald," reprimanded Molly. "And you might want to rescue your bread before it become soggy."

"What?" said Ron. He looked down at his lap. "Oh," he fished the piece of bread out of his soup and popped it into his mouth.

About half an hour later the family was ready to read again. Ginny picked up the book and shivered when she saw the chapter title.

**The Deathday Party**

"What's a deathday?" asked little Harry.

"It's the opposite of a birthday," explained Bill. "Since ghosts aren't alive, they don't like celebrating their birthdays, so they celebrate their deathdays instead."

"I wouldn't recommend going to one," added Charlie.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I think you'll probably find out if what I think is going to happen happens," said Charlie, glancing at Bill.

**October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.**

Everyone giggled at this image.

"The problems of being a red-head," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Harry was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.**

**Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles. **

"That's probably a little bit of exaggeration," said Charlie.**  
**

**As Harry squelched along the deserted corridor he came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "… don't fulfill their requirements… half an inch, if that…"**

"What?" asked all the children who were too young to go to Hogwarts, minus James of course.

"Nick always wants to be in the Headless Hunt," sighed Bill.**  
**

"**Hello, Nick," said Harry.**

"**Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Harry could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.**

"**You look troubled, young Potter," said Nick, folding a transparent letter**

"They have letters?" said a surprised Hermione.

"Yeah, there's some sort of weird spell that only ghosts can do that allow them to have letters," explained Charlie.

** as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.**

"**So do you," said Harry.**

"That's nice of you," said Percy.**  
**

"**Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance… It's not as though I really wanted to join… Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements' —"**

**In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face.**

"**But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"**

Nearly everyone cringed at the thought of the blunt axe.

"**Oh — yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.**

"**I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However—" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:**

"'**We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"**

**Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.**

**"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."**

"I haven't heard that nickname before," said Bill after he caught his breath from laughing.

"Maybe he's working on it now," returned Charlie.**  
**

**Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So — what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"**

"**No," said Harry. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly—"**

**The rest of Harry's sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near his ankles.**

"Drat!" cried Bill.

"That stupid cat," muttered Charlie.

** He looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.**

"**You'd better get out of here, Harry," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood — he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains**

"Was that an accident?" wondered George.

"It said third years," said Percy. "You two are fourth years."

Fred stuck out his tongue at his older brother. "Shucks," he mumbled.

"Well, we might've helped," said George.

** all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place —"**

"**Right," said Harry, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.**

"Isn't it always?" wondered Charlie.

"You must note that it said 'unusually purple'" responded _Ginny_.

"Does that mean that it isn't always purple? It could've been just more purple than usual." Charlie grinned at the older version of his younger sister.

_Ginny_ groaned.**  
**

"**Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Harry's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!"**

"Uh oh," said Charlie.

"You're in for it now," added Bill.

"Flich really doesn't like -" said Charlie

"People messing up Hogwarts," finished Bill.**  
**

**So Harry waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor. Harry had never been inside Filch's office before;**

"Good," said Molly.

Bill and Charlie looked at older _Harry_ in surprise.

"Wait, you two _want_ me to end up there?" he asked.

Bill and Charlie just grinned. "You two are more like the twins than I thought," said _Harry_.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" asked Charlie.

"Oi!" shouted Fred.

"Ya know,-" began George.

"We're right here," added Fred.

"Boys, detention is something that you don't want," began Arthur.

"We're going for a record," explained Bill.

"Yeah, we're trying to see how many detentions we can end up in during our years," added Charlie.

"How did you end up being a Prefect then, Bill?" asked Molly.

"I donno. I'm not as bad as some of the other pranksters Hogwarts has seen." _Harry_'s mind went to the Marauders and the twins.

"I really don't see the point of this conversation," said Percy. "_Ginny_, could you read?"

_Ginny_ began to read again.

** it was a place most students avoided.**

"Which they shouldn't," whispered Fred to George.

Molly glared at them, but didn't say anything.

** The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. **

"We're so awesome!" shouted the twins while giving each other a high five.

"I guess they probably beat us," grumbled Charlie.

"What is it with boys and detentions?" whispered _Ginny_ to her husband.

"I don't know, but you had your fair share of them," _Harry_ whispered back.

"I was trying to help you," said _Ginny_ quietly. The majority of her detention had taken place during her sixth year, when _Harry_, Ron, and Hermione were out on the hunt.

"I know you were sweetheart." _Harry_ rubbed her back as he said this.

**A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling.**

**"I'm so glad that's not allowed," said Molly.**

"I wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out that he nearly was allowed to whip the twins," wondered _Harry_.**  
**

**Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.**

"**Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies… frog brains… rat intestines… I've had enough of it… make an example… where's the form… yes…"**

**He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.**

"**Name… Harry Potter. Crime…"**

"**It was only a bit of mud!" said Harry.**

"**It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch,**

"Can't he just vanish it?" asked little Ginny.

"Filch is a Squib," answered Bill.

"What's a Squib?" asked Hermione.

"It someone born to a magical family who is unable to do magic," said Neville.

** a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. "Crime… befouling the castle… suggested sentence…"**

**Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Harry who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall.**

**But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.**

"**PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"**

Everyone burst into laughter. Peeves loved to annoy Filch and he hadn't gotten thrown out yet.**  
**

**And without a backward glance at Harry, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.**

**Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Harry didn't much like Peeves, but couldn't help feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time)**

"I just wish it hadn't been repairable," mumbled _Harry_. "Then the one attack wouldn't have happened."

"I know, hun," murmured _Ginny_.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron blutly.

"Ronald!" cried Molly.

"It's alright, mum," said _Ginny_. She turned to her brother. "We were discussing something that happened during my fifth, Harry's sixth year that pertains to the object that Peeves dropped."

"Oh," said Ron.

** would distract Filch from Harry.**

**Thinking that he should probably wait for Filch to come back, Harry sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk. **

"Don't do that, Harry!" cried Bill.

"Escape!" shouted Charlie.

"Uh, guys, you know that it happened in the past," said _Harry_.

"I know, but it hasn't happened to this Harry yet," said Bill, gesturing to younger Harry.**  
**

**There was only one thing on it apart from his half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Harry picked up the envelope and read:**

**Kwikspell**

**A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic.**

**Intrigued, Harry flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:**

**Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork?**

**There is an answer!**

**Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!**

**Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes:**

"**I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the center of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!"**

"Does that even exist?" asked Percy.

"If you haven't heard of it, it probably doesn't," said Ron.**  
**

**Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says:**

"**My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!"**

"Well, that's interesting," said Arthur.

"Don't even think of it," said Molly, glaring at her husband.**  
**

**Fascinated, Harry thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard? Harry was just reading Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips) when shuffling footsteps outside told him Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Harry threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.**

**Filch was looking triumphant.**

"**That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris.**

"Vanishing cabinet?" cried Bill, his eyes going extremely wide.

"Cool!" shouted Charlie.

"Boys," said Molly threateningly.

All they did was grin while the wheels in their minds turned about how they could use the cabinet for a prank.

"How did your mother survive two sets of pranksters?" _Harry_ asked.

"I don't know," said _Ginny_. "I hope I can survive them."

"That's only if little James lives up to his name."

"Considering what he's like now, he will. I just hope this little guy is calmer," said _Ginny_ while gesturing towards her pregnancy bump.

** "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet —"**

**His eyes fell on Harry and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, Harry realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started.**

"Harry!" admonished Charlie.**  
**

**Filch's pasty face went brick red. Harry braced himself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.**

"**Have you — did you read —?" he sputtered.**

"**No," Harry lied quickly.**

**Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.**

"**If I thought you'd read my private —not that it's mine — for a friend — be that as it may — however —"**

"Like that's believable," grumbled Percy.**  
**

**Harry was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help.**

"**Very well — go — and don't breathe a word — not that — however, if you didn't read — go now, I have to write up Peeves' report — go —"**

**Amazed at his luck, Harry sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record.**

"Lucky duck," muttered Charlie.

"Weren't you just encouraging him to escape?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would happen," grumbled Charlie.

"**Harry! Harry! Did it work?"**

**Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Harry could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.**

"**I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him —"**

**"Was that you?" said Harry gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks, Nick!"**

**They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Harry noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter…**

"**I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said. Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wished he hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower.**

"I hate it when that happens," said Bill.**  
**

"**But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry — would I be asking too much — but no, you wouldn't want —"**

"**What is it?" said Harry.**

"**Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.**

"**Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this. "Right."**

"**I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course — but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Harry on tenterhooks.**

"**No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come —"**

"Something tells me you'll regret it," said Charlie.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"It's cold-" said Bill.

"No edible food-" added Charlie.

"And really annoying music," finished Percy.

"How do you three know about this?" asked Molly as everyone else looked at the three.

"Well," began Percy.

"It all started when Nick invited me to his deathday party when I was in third year."

"Yeah, and then you managed to get me involved. Thanks a lot," said Charlie.

"You're welcome," responded Bill.

"Please stop," said Molly. "Percy?"

"They tricked me into going this year," said Percy. "Thankfully Oliver was with me, so I wasn't alone, but still you guys could have at least warned me!"

"And miss the experssion on your two faces?" responded Bill.

"Not on your life!" finished Charlie.

"Boys, you should have done that to your brother, and in his first year," reprimanded Arthur.

"**My dear boy! Harry Potter, at my deathday party! And —" he hesitated, looking excited "— do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"**

"**Of — of course," said Harry.**

**Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him.**

"**A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when Harry had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those — it'll be fascinating!"**

"**Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"**

"Ron!"

"Shut it, Bill."**  
**

**Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. **

**"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"**

"How should we know?" asked Fred.

"We haven't done it yet," finished George.**  
**

**Fred had "rescued"**

Hermione raised her and and gestured the quotation marks.

**the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.**

"Something tells me that that isn't all it's going to do," said Charlie.

"This 'something' seems to tell you a lot of things," teased Bill.

Charlie threw a pillow at his brother, but it was deflected by a flick of Bill's wand and was sent rushing back to hit Charlie full in the face.

"Just you wait!" he cried.**  
**

**Harry was at the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room.**

All the children but Percy burst into laughter. Percy was glaring at the twins who were merely grinning and ignoring the stares coming from their brother and mother.

** The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikspell envelope from Harry's mind.**

"Well, that would do it," said Charlie trying to catch his breath.**  
**

**By the time Halloween arrived, Harry was regretting his rash promise to go to the deathday party.**

"Told you," said Charlie.

** The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in,**

"WOW!" cried little Harry. "That's huge!"

** and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.**

"Cool," said Ron.**  
**

"**A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Harry bossily. "You said you'd go to the deathday party."**

**So at seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.**

**The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took.**

"I take it you forgot to bring your cloaks," said Bill.

"It was in the castle. How was I supposed to know it would be downright freezing?" asked _Harry_.

"It's ghosts," said Ron.**  
**

**As Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.**

"**Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered.**

"Yes," answered Charlie.

** They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.**

"**My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…"**

**He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.**

**It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.**

"**Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested, wanting to warm up his feet.**

"**Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously,**

"That actually is good advice," said _Ginny_. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oi!"

** and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains,**

"You want to avoid him," said Charlie. When everyone looked at him he added, "Don't ask."

**and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.**

"Does anyone know how he got covered in blood?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Bill.

"I know," _Harry_ smirked.

"No way!" cried Charlie.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" chanted Bill.

"You two are so imature," said _Ginny_.

Charlie stuck out his tongue and turned back to chanting.

"You'll find out later," said _Harry_.

"How much later is later?" asked Bill.

"I'm not telling you that part. I said you'll find out, and you will."

Bill and Charlie both let out a loud huff.

"**Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle —"**

"**Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.**

"**She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.**

"She haunts a toilet?" asked little Harry.**  
**

"**She haunts a toilet?"**

Little Harry stared at the book.

"It looks like you don't change much," grinned Ron.**  
**

"**Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you —"**

"**Look, food!" said Ron.**

"I don't think you want to eat that food," said Bill.**  
**

**On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold**

"Blech!"

"That's really gross," said little Ginny.

** and, in pride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,**

**SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON**

**DIED 31ST OCTOBER, 1492**

**Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.**

"**Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Harry asked him.**

"**Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.**

"Why do they even try?" wondered Percy aloud.**  
**

"**I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.**

"**Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.**

**They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.**

"Oh great," moaned Bill. "You just had to meet him didn't you?"

"With my luck, yeah," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously.**

**Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.**

"**Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.**

Little Ginny scrunched up her face in disgust and everyone else looked slightly ill at the idea.**  
**

"**No thanks," said Hermione.**

"**Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"**

"Darn Peeves," muttered Charlie.

"**Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her — er, hello, Myrtle."**

**The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.**

"**What?" she said sulkily.**

"**How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."**

"I don't think that'll work," said Charlie.

**Myrtle sniffed.**

"**Miss Granger was just talking about you —" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying —"**

"**Just saying — saying — how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.**

**Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.**

"**You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.**

"**No — honestly — didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs.**

"**Oh, yeah —"**

"**She did —"**

"That's not very convincing," said Fred.**  
**

**"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"**

"Nice alliteration," said Bill.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Alliteration. It's the same sound at the beginning of a word for several words in a row," Bill explained.**  
**

"**You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.**

**Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!"**

"**Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.**

**Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.**

"**Enjoying yourselves?"**

"**Oh, yes," they lied.**

"Well, Nick won't notice anything at least," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"**

**The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.**

"**Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.**

"I take it that it has happened before several times," said Percy.

"It's the same every year," said Bill.**  
**

**Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.**

**The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.**

"Yuck!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

"**Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"**

"That's rude of him," huffed Molly.**  
**

**He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.**

"**Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.**

"**Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).**

"**Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.**

"**Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say — look at the fellow —"**

"**I think," said Harry hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very — frightening and — er —"**

"Not quite it, Harry," said Bill.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" asked _Ginny_.

"Hey, I was twelve," responded _Harry_.**  
**

"**Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head.**

"Okay, that's odd," said George.**  
**

"**Bet he asked you to say that!"**

"**If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.**

"**My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…"**

**But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers.**

Everyone who didn't already know about this looked horrified. They might not like the ghosts very much, but at least you should be polite to them.**  
**

**Harry was very cold by now, not to mention hungry.**

"**I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.**

"**Let's go," Harry agreed.**

**They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.**

"**Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.**

"Do you think with your stomach?" teased Charlie.**  
**

**And then Harry heard it.**

"… **rip… tear… kill…"**

Everyone stiffened.

"So, I guess you weren't imagining it," said Bill.

_Harry_ shook his head as _Ginny_ put her hand in his lap. He rubbed it gently, knowing that this would be difficult for her to relive this.**  
**

**It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office.**

**He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.**

"**Harry, what're you —?"**

"**It's that voice again — shut up a minute —"**

"… **soo hungry… for so long…"**

"**Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.**

"… **kill… time to kill…"**

"It's going to kill something!" cried Ron in fright.

Molly looked up quickly, "Does it?" she asked.

_Harry_ shook his head. This bit of information calmed Molly down slightly, but she still was very nervous.

**The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?**

"**This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him.**

"**Harry, what're we —"**

"**SHH!"**

**Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: "… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"**

Little Ginny was chewing on her knuckle and everyone else looked nervous.**  
**

**His stomach lurched —**

"**It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps — Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.**

"**Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"**

"That's not right," said Arthur in a worried voice.**  
**

**But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.**

"**Look!"**

**Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.**

Ginny took a deep breath and continued reading in a shaky voice.**  
**

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

"So it really is real," thought Bill even though Dumbledore had told him that it was true when they began this book. This statement though confirmed it. Arthur and Molly stared at each other.

"But I thought it never could happen again," thought Arthur.

The twinkle had gone out of Dumbledore's eyes. In his mind he was remembering the last time it was opened and the death that had happened. He hoped that it wasn't true that the Chamber had been reopened.**  
**

"**What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.**

**As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.**

**Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket.**

Charlie was about to laugh, but Hermione let out a gasp.

"What?" asked Percy.

_Ginny_ swallowed and began reading again.

** She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.**

"What in Merlin's name could do that to a cat?" cried Bill.

Dumbledore then realized that his hoping about the chamber not being open was in vain. It didn't sound like the cat was dead though, which he was very thankful for.**  
**

**For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."**

"Good idea," said George.**  
**

"**Shouldn't we try and help —" Harry began awkwardly.**

"**Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."**

"You really don't," added Fred.**  
**

**But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.**

"Uh oh," said Ron.**  
**

**The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.**

**Then someone shouted through the quiet.**

**"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

"Who want's to bet that it's Malfoy?" asked Charlie.

"Who else could it be?" asked Bill.**  
**

**It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.**

"That's it," said Ginny, and she put the book down in relief..

"I never thought that the Chamber could be opened again," said Molly.

"You knew about it?" asked Charlie in surprise.

Arthur nodded. "It was opened about twenty years before we attended school. A student died and the student who was involved with the opening was expelled."

_Harry_ stiffened at the mention of the expulsion. He really did not want to know the Weasley's reaction to the rumor that Hagrid opened the Chamber.

"I'll read now," said Arthur.

"Ginny, are you going to be alright?" _Harry_ asked quietly.

_Ginny_ nodded. "I think it's been long enough," she whispered.

No one else had noticed this little exchange and Arthur turned the page.


	10. The Writing on the Wall

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Arthur sighed when he saw the chapter title. He knew it wasn't going to end well.

**The Writing on the Wall**

"There's more?" asked Percy.**  
**

"**What's going on here? What's going on?"**

**Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.**

"Oh great," groaned Charlie. "Filch is the last person you want to see at this time."

"Filch is usually the last person you want to see at any time," corrected Bill.

"**My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.**

**And his popping eyes fell on Harry.**

"**You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"**

"Like Harry would do that," muttered _Ginny_ under her breath.**  
**

"**Argus!"**

**Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.**

"**Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."**

**Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.**

"**My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —"**

"You have to go into that git's office?" groaned Bill.

"**Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.**

**The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.**

**As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. **

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"I can't decide," _Harry_ whispered to _Ginny_, "if Lockhart's office or Umbridge's office was the more revolting."

"i think Umbridge's was. All that pink and cats." _Ginny_ made a face of disgust.

**The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.**

**The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.**

"**It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture —**

"What the -"

"Don't you finish that sentence Charles," said Molly. If it wasn't for James, she probably wouldn't care as much, but she wanted her children to set a good example for their nephew.

"Does that even exist?" Charlie rephrased.

"No," answered _Harry_. "Lockhart was an idiot."

"Harry!" cried Molly. "Lockhart is a genius!"

Harry did a face palm.

"Wow, Harry -"

"None of us -"

"Would have had -"

"The guts to -"

"Say that to mum!" cried the twins.

** I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…"**

"Yeah, right," muttered Percy.**  
**

**Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him,**

"What?" shouted Bill.

** though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself. If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure.**

"Dumbledore will know that you're not powerful enough to do that kind of magic," said Arthur gently.**  
**

**Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.**

"… **I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography,**

"He advertises all the time," complained Ron.

** I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"**

**The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.**

Little Ginny giggled.**  
**

**At last Dumbledore straightened up.**

"**She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.**

**Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.**

"Which equaled a grand total of . . ." began Charlie.

"ZERO!" Bill finished.**  
**

"**Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"**

"**She has been Petrified,"**

"What in Merlin's name could do that?" said a worried Molly.

** said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart).**

"Idiot," muttered Percy.

** "But how, I cannot say…"**

"**Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.**

"**No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —"**

"**He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found — in my office — he knows I'm a — I'm a —" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.**

"**I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."**

**"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"**

"**If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.**

"You're probably right," muttered Charlie.**  
**

"**Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "… there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there —"**

"**But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.**

"**Because — because —" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.**

"That's not a very good excuse," said Bill.

"What would you have said?" asked Charlie.

"That I had gotten lost," said Bill. "They're second years, so it still would make some sense."**  
**

"**Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."**

"**We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.**

"Ron not hungry," said Fred.

"That's a new one," added George.**  
**

**Snape's nasty smile widened.**

"**I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."**

**"You git! This has nothing to do with Quidditch!" yelled Charlie.**

"All you want is for your team to continue to win," huffed Bill.**  
**

"**Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. **

There were a few snickers at this comment.

**There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."**

**Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed.**

"**Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.**

**Snape looked furious.**

"He always does," said Percy.**  
**

**So did Filch.**

"Nothing different there," said Charlie.**  
**

"**My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"**

"**We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."**

"**I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"**

Arthur raised his eyebrows and Molly looked a little confused. "Isn't he a Defense master? Why should he know the Mandrake Restorative Draught?"

"He doesn't know it," said Bill.

"You don't know that though."

"**Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."**

Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or not. A few people hid a giggle behind their hands, mostly the people who didn't know Snape.**  
**

**There was a very awkward pause.**

"**You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

**They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Harry squinted at his friends' darkened faces.**

"**D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"**

"Yes," said Molly.**  
**

"**No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."**

**Something in Ron's voice made Harry ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"**

"'**Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But — you must admit it's weird…"**

"**I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened… What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill…"**

"**And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.**

**To his surprise, Ron stifled a snigger.**

"RONALD!" cried Molly, horrified. "It's not funny to be a Squib!"**  
**

**"Well — it's not funny really — but as it's Filch," he said.**

"Well, since it's Filch." Arthur's voice trailed off under his wife's glare.

** "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter."**

**A clock chimed somewhere.**

"**Midnight," said Harry. **

"You three should have been in bed long ago," said Molly.**  
**

"**We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."**

"Good idea," Bill said.**  
**

**For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. **

_Ginny_ swallowed hard. "At least they're gone now. One of the explosions got rid of it," said _Harry_.

_Ginny_ nodded. "I don't think I could have stood it if they still were there when our kids go there."**  
**

**When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy."**

"That is going too far," said Percy as several others snickered.**  
**

**Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover.**

"But it wasn't that," _Ginny_ murmured. "I knew something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what."

_Harry_ pulled her in for a hug. "It's all behind you now," he whispered into her ear.

**"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking —" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.**

_Ginny_ swallowed. "I had forgotten he said that," she thought.

**The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, **

"So the attacks made her stop reading?" asked Bill, rather surprised.

The twins on the other hand were grinning. "She finally got her priorities straight," said Fred.**  
**

**but she was now doing almost nothing else.**

"Crud," muttered Charlie.

**Nor could Harry and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.**

**Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made him stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks. After a hurried lunch, he went upstairs to meet Ron in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.**

"Why's he doing that?" asked Ron.

"I think it may have something to do with Lockhart," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."**

"**I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short," said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."**

"Wow, that's a little too much," said Percy.**  
**

"**Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.**

"**Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."**

"I think that would be impossible," said Arthur, but he was laughing just the same.**  
**

**Harry told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him.**

**"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron,**

"Ronald!"

** scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great —"**

**Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.**

"**All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said,**

"But doesn't she own one?" asked _Ginny_.

** sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."**

"She actually left a decent book at home while filling her trunk with junky books?" asked Charlie.

Molly glared at her son, but something was wrong with Lockhart. "No, he must not have been thinking clearly. He was too frightened. He just got two curses mixed up and they came out together," she thought.

"**Why do you want it?" said Harry.**

"**The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."**

"So that's why that book is all of a sudden number one on everyone's want to read list," said Percy.**  
**

"**What's that?" said Harry quickly.**

"**That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. **

"Hermione not remembering something, that's a first," said _Ginny_, very surprised.

"Daddy, me wanna ball," said James suddenly. _Harry_'s head jerked up. His son was sitting on Arthur's lap and he had been playing with his grandfather's watch, but he finally was bored. Harry smiled at him and quickly conjured up a small red ball for James to play with and tossed it to his son, who nearly caught it.**  
**

"Is that supposed to be a Quaffle?" asked Charlie. _Harry_ shrugged. He hadn't planned on teaching his son Quidditch just yet, but it looked like his son was already inheriting his mother's ability as a Chaser.

After a moment, _Ginny_ began to read again.**  
**

**"And I can't find the story anywhere else —"**

"**Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.**

"**No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it —"**

"And that is plenty of time," said Hermione.**  
**

"**I only need another two inches, come on —"**

**The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.**

"Like usual," thought _Harry_.**  
**

**History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard.**

"So, that's the highlight of that class I assume," said little Ginny.

_Harry_ smirked, wondering what the reactions would be to this particular History of Magic class.

** Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.**

**Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.**

"You're interrupting him?" said Charlie, with a hint of pride in his voice. He had never dared to do it, yet.**  
**

**Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.**

"**Miss — er —?"**

"**Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.**

**Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.**

"So, this will be the best History of Magic lesson every, I guess," said Bill.

_Harry_ nodded his agreement and _Ginny_ looked somewhat envious. She hadn't ever had a History of Magic Class like this.**  
**

**Professor Binns blinked.**

"**My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers —"**

**He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.**

"My, you're stubborn," said Molly.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Hermione.

"It's a bit of both," answered Molly.**  
**

"**Miss Grant?"**

Several people snorted. "You just told him your name a minute ago," said George.**  
**

"**Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"**

"Good idea, that will get him to tell it," said Bill.**  
**

**Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.**

"No one ever wanted to risk it," said Arthur, looking up from his grandson.**  
**

"**Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale —"**

**But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.**

"He would be," said Percy.**  
**

"**Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets…**

"**You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."**

**He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.**

Everyone in the room was listening very carefully to Arthur. Hardly any of them knew part the legend, and none of them knew the full legend.**  
**

"**For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. **

**After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."**

**Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.**

"**Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.**

"**Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."**

There were a few gasps of surprise from some of the members of the Weasley family, but most of them were silent.**  
**

**There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.**

"**The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."**

_Harry_ had difficulty hiding a smirk. It existed, but it was difficult to find.**  
**

**Hermione's hand was back in the air.**

"**Sir — what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"**

"**That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.**

**The class exchanged nervous looks.**

"**I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."**

"Well, the Chamber still exists, but the monster doesn't," thought _Harry_.**  
**

"**But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"**

"Probably that's how it would work," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"**

"**But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —"**

"Sort of," thought _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore —"**

"**But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.**

"**That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"**

**And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.**

"Well, it was interesting for awhile," said Charlie.**  
**

"**I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"**

**Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry didn't say anything. His stomach had just dropped unpleasantly.**

**Harry had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting him in Slytherin.**

"_WHAT_?" screeched _Ginny_. "The Sorting Hat said what to you?"

"_Ginny_, calm down. It's not good for the baby for you to be this excited," _Harry_ said.

_Ginny_ didn't relax and Harry groaned. He took a deep breath and gestured to _Ginny_. "I need to speak with you privately," he said.

_Ginny_ huffed, but followed. Once they were out in the hallway Harry said, "Listen, _Ginny_. The only reason the Hat thought I'd do well in Slytherin was because of the piece of Voldemort's soal. I'm a Gryffindor through and through."

_Ginny_ nodded. "No calm down, sweetheart," said _Harry_, "and we'll go back in."

A moment later _Ginny_ had gathered herself and the two went back into the living room. "Everything's fine," said _Ginny_, when they all looked at her. "Keep reading, Dad."

** He could remember, as though it were yesterday, the small voice that had spoken in his ear when he'd placed the hat on his head a year before: You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that…**

_Ginny_ furrowed her eyebrows at this and glared at her husband, wondering why he hadn't told her this.**  
**

**But Harry, who had already heard of Slytherin House's reputation for turning out Dark wizards, had thought desperately, Not Slytherin! and the hat had said, Oh, well, if you're sure… better be Gryffindor…**

**As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevy went past.**

"**Hiya, Harry!"**

"**Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.**

"**Harry — Harry — a boy in my class has been saying you're —"**

"What?"

**But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.**

"**What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.**

"**That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry, his stomach dropping another inch or so as he suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from him at lunchtime.**

**The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.**

"**D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.**

"**I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be — well — human."**

"That certainly was the truth," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."**

Ginny stiffened at the mention of the writing.**  
**

"**That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered.**

**They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.**

"**Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.**

"**Scorch marks!" he said. "Here — and here —"**

"**Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny…"**

**Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.**

"**Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.**

"**No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?"**

**He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.**

"**What's up?" said Harry.**

"**I — don't — like — spiders," said Ron tensely.**

Molly glared at the twins. She knew that it was they who were responsible for Ron's unnatural fear of spiders.**  
**

"**I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…"**

"**I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move…"**

**Hermione giggled.**

**"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my — my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick… You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…"**

"FRED!" yelled Bill. "When did that happen?"

Fred grinned at his brother, but didn't say anything.

Ron began to panic at the memory.**  
**

**He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh. **

**Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."**

"**It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."**

**He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.**

"**What's the matter?" said Harry.**

"**Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."**

"And that means?" Charlie asked.

Molly gasped, horrified at what she thought Charlie had done. "Charles Septimus Weasley, what makes you say that?"

Charlie gulped. "Uh, nothing," he quickly said. His mother continued to glare at him, but didn't say anything. When Arthur began to read again, he let out a sigh of relief.**  
**

"**Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."**

**And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, she opened the door.**

**It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in.**

"Well, it was the entrance to one of the gloomiest rooms in Hogwarts," _Harry_ muttered under his breath.

** Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.**

**Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"**

**Harry and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.**

"**This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."**

"That's obvious," said George.

"**No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how er — nice it is in here."**

"She actually said that?" said _Ginny_ in surprise.**  
**

**She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.**

"**Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.**

"**What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.**

"**Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask —"**

"**I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead —"**

"**Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only —"**

"**No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"**

"No wonder she's called Moaning Myrtle," grumbled _Ginny_. Thankfully she hadn't seen the ghost very often.**  
**

**"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."**

"**Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.**

"**I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm — that I'm —"**

"**Already dead," said Ron helpfully.**

"Ronald," said Bill, exasperated. "There is such a thing called tact."**  
**

**Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.**

**Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle…**

Everyone who hadn't met Myrtle raised their eyebrows.

** Come on, let's go."**

**Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump.**

"**RON!"**

**Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.**

"**That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you —?"**

"Percy's there. Good," said Molly.**  
**

"**Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know —"**

**Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Get — away — from — there —" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner —"**

"**Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"**

"**That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business —"**

"**You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy —"**

"Don't ever say that," said Percy through gritted teeth. "I'd do anything to help Ginny."**  
**

"**Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!"**

"You wouldn't!" cried Ron.

"I don't know," said Bill, "he might."

"Oi! I'm right here, ya know," shouted Percy.**  
**

**And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Harry's surprise, Hermione followed suit.**

"Wow."**  
**

"**Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwart's?"**

"**Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"**

**He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.**

"**If you're talking about Malfoy —"**

**"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him — 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'— come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him —"**

"**Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.**

"That's a laugh," said Charlie.

"Hey, it made sense to me!" said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."**

**"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son…"**

"**Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible…"**

"**But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.**

"**There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect —"**

"Hermione wants to break rules?" said a skeptical Molly.**  
**

"**If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.**

"**All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."**

"That's impossible," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed.**

Both Ginnys blushed.**  
**

"**No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."**

"But that's N.E.W.T. level," said Neville.**  
**

"**What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.**

"**Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago —"**

"**D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.**

"You should listen to your teachers," said Arthur, but it seemed as if he was agreeing with his son on this point.**  
**

"**It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."**

"**This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"**

**"That wouldn't be fun," said Charlie.  
**

**"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." **

"That takes care of that idea," said Percy.

**There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher. "Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."**

"**I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…**

"Who'd fall for that?" wondered little Harry.**  
**

"**Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick…"**

"You didn't!" shouted Bill, suddenly realizing something.

"What?" asked _Harry_.

"Go to Lockhart."

"Maybe." _Harry_ shrugged his shoulders and Bill glared at him.

"That's the end of the chapter," said Arthur. "Who wants to read next?"

"I'm next," said Bill.


	11. The Rogue Bludger

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Bill was just about to begin reading when he realized that he should go and talk to Fred. "Wait a minute, Dad. Fred, I need to talk to you."

Fred looked up at his older brother and could tell that Bill wasn't teasing. The twins got up, but Bill said, "No, George, just Fred." George sat down rather confused and Fred followed his brother equally confused. Once they had left the living room, Bill looked at his little brother. "Why in Merlin's name did you terrify Ron with the spider trick?" he asked.

"He broke my toy broomstick and I was angry!" said Fred.

"That's not a reason," said Bill.

"Isn't accidental magic supposed to happen when someone's angry?"

"Yes, but it doesn't Transfigure objects into something that whoever angered you is scared of," said Bill, sighing. "Most likely you intended to do it, even though you still were in the accidental magic stage."

"Which just goes to show that I'm good at Transfiguration."

Bill groaned. There wasn't any way that he was going to be able to make sense of his twin brothers. "Okay, Fred, just don't try to scare people with your pranks." Fred nodded and together the two of them went back to the living room.

Bill looked at the title and when he saw it he groaned and said, "Dad, I don't think I want to read this chapter." He handed the book back to Arthur, amidst the confused looks from his family.

When Arthur saw the title, he nodded, and began reading.

**The Rogue Bludger**

"What?" said a terrified Molly.

The twins either weren't paying attention or they didn't care because they both yelled, "Quidditch!"**  
**

**Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class.**

"Good," said Percy.

** Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits.**

"That's not teaching!" cried Charlie.

"That's bragging!" finished Bill.

** He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.**

"Yeah right," said little Ginny. Even at her age, she knew that those things were impossible.

"Vampire's are real?" asked little Harry, the nervousness showing in his voice.

"Yes, but there's not very many of them," said Molly. "You don't need to worry your head about them."**  
**

**Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. If he hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it.**

"**Nice loud howl, Harry — exactly — and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced — like this — slammed him to the floor — thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down — with my other, I put my wand to his throat — I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm -**

"Does that even exist?" asked Charlie.

"No," said Bill. "Like _Harry_ said, Lockhart's an idiot."

"William!"

** he let out a piteous moan — go on, Harry — higher than that — good — the fur vanished — the fangs shrank — and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective — and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."**

**The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.**

"**Homework — compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"**

"I'd deliberately do a bad job on that homework assignment then," said Charlie. Molly glared at him.**  
**

**The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.**

"**Ready?" Harry muttered.**

"**Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right…"**

**She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her.**

"**Er — Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to — to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it — I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms."**

"That should work," said Bill.

Molly's eyes narrowed as she realized what the children were about to do.**  
**

"**Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"**

"**Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer —"**

There was no stopping the laughter this time.**  
**

"**Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book-signings."**

"I'm glad I won't have to see that pen again," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.**

"**So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too.**

"Yeah, right," said Charlie. "That git would never be let on a team."

** I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"**

"Did he just call you an incapable player?" growled _Ginny_.

_Harry_ and Hermione who were sitting on either side of her both moved a little ways away. Neither of them wanted to get in the way of her anger. _Harry_ had made the mistake already and did not wish to repeat it and Hermione didn't want to ever make it.

"_Ginny_, it's alright. I don't even think Lockhart could've seen the Snitch even if it was right in front of his face," said _Harry_ in an attempt to calm her down. Thankfully, it worked, sort of, and _Ginny_ was able to calm down enough for her dad to keep reading.**  
**

**Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione.**

"**I don't believe it," he said as the three of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."**

"**That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron.**

"Ronald!" cried Molly.

Ron shrugged. "It's true," he said. Molly glared at her son, but didn't say anything. "He must have been to distracted to think properly. That's why he didn't look at the title of the book they wanted, otherwise he'd have stopped them," she thought.

** "But who cares, we've got what we needed—"**

"**He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library.**

"Hermione!" shouted little Ginny.

"Hey, I can't help what my future self does!" retorted Hermione.**  
**

"**Just because he said you were the best student of the year —"**

"Which you are," added _Harry_, causing Hermione to blush.**  
**

**They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.**

"**Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.**

"**I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.**

Everyone but Molly groaned. "That's probably very valuable," she said.**  
**

"**Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."**

"Ron!"**  
**

**Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.**

**Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again.**

**Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go,**

"Which is true," said Bill.

"Are you calling me insane?" asked Charlie.

"Wha - Wait, you've been in there?" said a surprised Bill.

"Uh, yeah," said Charlie, his face turning red.

"What were you doing, Charles?" asked Molly severely.

Charlie glared at his brother for starting this conversation and didn't say anything to his mum.

Arthur decided to begin reading before his wife could say anything more.

** so they were guaranteed some privacy. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them.**

**Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the three of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.**

Everyone shuddered. "And to think, I'm going to need to make that potion next term," said Bill. "I know I'm going to mess it up."

"Bill, you're great at potions, I've already exploded a good dozen cauldrons," said Charlie. "You haven't melted or done anything weird to your cauldrons."

"Does anyone think Hermione'll be able to brew that potion?" asked Percy.

"A Sickle saying she doesn't," said Charlie.

"All right," answered Percy. "Anyone else?" No one else spoke up.**  
**

"**Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Harry sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces.**

"**This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. **

"That's because it's a very hard sixth year potion that you are trying to make as a second year," explained Bill.**  
**

**"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves… Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn — don't know where we're going to get that — shredded skin of a boomslang — that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."**

"**Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it —"**

**Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him.**

"**We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last…"**

**Ron turned, speechless, to Harry, who had another worry.**

"**D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…"**

"You steal from Snape's storeroom?" said a very surprised Percy.

_Harry_ looked down at the ground in silence. "I'll take that as a yes," said Bill.

**Hermione shut the book with a snap.**

**"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in."**

"And now she's trying to get you to break rules," groaned Molly.**  
**

**"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"**

"**How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Harry as Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again.**

"**Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days… I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."**

"A month!" said Ron.**  
**

"**A month?" said Ron. **

Ron looked slightly startled.

**"Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."**

**However, while Hermione was checking that the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Harry, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."**

"He should try anyways," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. He had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. **

**After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.**

**As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.**

"**Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers —"("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August") "— and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."**

**Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.**

"**It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."**

"Isn't that a little desperate?" asked Hermione.

"No!" shouted all of the Quidditch players in the room, which was a lot.

"**So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.**

**As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.**

"**On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.**

"**All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.**

"He needs to work on his insults," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.**

"**Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.**

"What?" screamed Molly. Even Charlie looked worried. "Bludger's aren't supposed to target a single person," he muttered. "Someone tampered with it, but who could've?"**  
**

**Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.**

Molly was gripping the edges of her chair. It didn't matter that _Harry_ was sitting in this room, she still was terrified.**  
**

**Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…**

**Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.**

"**Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.**

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. Something was definitely wrong with this Bludger.**  
**

**It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero."**

"No!" shouted the current Gryffindors and the Gryffindor's to be.

Dumbledore smiled at the enthusiasm.**  
**

**The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.**

**"Someone's — tampered — with — this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.**

"We figured," muttered George.**  
**

"**We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time.**

"That sounds difficult," said Fred.**  
**

**Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.**

"**What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"**

"**We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it — it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."**

"But they couldn't have!" said Ron. "Aren't they kept somewhere where only Madam Hooch can get them?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with this Buldger, but I don't like it," said Charlie.**  
**

"**But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then…" said Wood, anxiously. Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.**

"**Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."**

"_Harry_!" screamed all the women, including his wife.**  
**

"**Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."**

**Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys.**

"**Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry…"**

"**If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"**

_Ginny_ groaned. There were times when her husband truly was a noble git.**  
**

"**This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him —"**

There were a few snorts at this comment.**  
**

**Madam Hooch had joined them.**

"**Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.**

**Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face.**

"**All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry — leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."**

**The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Harry could; he began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood.**

**A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.**

"**Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy**

"That's a slightly better insult," said Fred.

"But not as good as what we can do, eh?" asked George.

"What should we call him?" wondered Fred.

"Harry or Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, you idiot!"

"Oh, how about, ferret?" suggested George.

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ looked at each other and burst into gales of laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Bill.

"You'll see," said _Harry_, as he tried, unsuccessfully, to catch his breath.

** as Harry was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, he saw it — the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear — and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it.**

**For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.**

**WHAM.**

Everyone gasped. "It hit you, didn't it," said Charlie. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," said _Harry_, "but I'm fine."

"If you call loosing the bones in your arm fine," he thought.**  
**

**He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break.**

"Ouch," said Charlie, rubbing his arm. The same thing had happened to him last year.

** Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side — the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at his face — Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy.**

"What the blazes were you thinking?" screached _Ginny_.

"I needed to win this game," said _Harry_. "You're just as stubborn."

"Am not!"

"Uh, let's keep reading," said Arthur, who could see when an argument was coming on.**  
**

**Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him.**

"**What the —" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.**

**Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.**

**With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.**

"**Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won."**

**And he fainted.**

"Nice catch," said Charlie, "although not as awesome as when you caught it with your mouth."**  
**

**He came around, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.**

"**Oh, no, not you," he moaned.**

"What's wrong with Lockhart?" asked Molly.

_Harry_ hoped that she'd see the light very soon. Molly's constant defense of Lockhart was starting to get annoying, even moreso than Hermione had been.**  
**

"**Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."**

"**No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"**

**He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.**

"**I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.**

"**Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"**

"**Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.**

"He really should," said Charlie. "The sooner it's healed, the less chance of him needing Skele-Gro, which is extremely disgusting."

"**He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood,**

"No wonder they both were captions," said _Ginny_.

** who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"**

"Better than when he swallowed it?" asked Bill.**  
**

**Through the thicket of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.**

"Someone really had to have tampered with it for it to still be acting like that," thought Dumbledore as he wondered if this had anything to do with the opening of the Chamber.**  
**

"**Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.**

"**No — don't —" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.**

**A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm, but his worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. His arm didn't hurt anymore — nor did it feel remotely like an arm.**

"Oh no, he didn't!" cried Bill.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Removed _Harry's_ bones," said Charlie.

"That git!" cried Percy.

"PERCIVAL! Lockhart probably was too excited at the aspect of healing Harry that he got his incantations mixed up."

Everyone else looked at each other. Molly was starting to get desperate and that was showing in her excuses.**  
**

"**Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken.**

"But aren't missing bones a bigger problem?" asked Hermione.

** That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit."**

"It would have been a heck of a lot easier if you had just let him go in the first place," muttered Bill, but his mother heard him.

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! There are children here!"**  
**

**As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again.**

**Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.**

"I never want that to happen to me," said little Harry.

"We'll make certain of that," said Ron.**  
**

**Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.**

**Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.**

"She hates it whenever anyone tries to do anything themselves," said Charlie.

Bill's face turned red. "Hey, I was just trying to fix your sprain!"

"Yeah, and you ended up tearing the tendons instead!" retorted Charlie.**  
**

"**You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back —"**

"**You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.**

"**I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"**

**Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.**

"I can imagine," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."**

"**Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione.**

"You sound like Mum," said Bill.

** "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"**

"**No," said Harry, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."**

**As he swung himself onto the bed, his arm flapped pointlessly.**

**Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro.**

Charlie made a disgusted face.**  
**

"**You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."**

**So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Harry's mouth and throat as it went down, making him cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Harry gulp down some water. "We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill…"**

"**I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.**

"**We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff…"**

"It actually tasted worse," thought _Harry_, but then, it had been Slytherins.**  
**

"**If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron.**

"The bit of the person does make a difference in the taste," said Dumbledore. "If a Polyjuice Potion was made of someone who had a pure soul, it would taste much better than someone who had an impure soul."**  
**

**The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry. "Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.**

"She really should allow people to stay," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters.**

"Ouch," said Hermione.

** For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.**

"**Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"**

"Dobby!" shouted Bill. "It had to be Dobby who tampered with the Bludger!"**  
**

**The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.**

"**Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"**

"How did he know about that?" asked Charlie.

"I think he probably was the one who blocked the barrier," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.**

"**What're you doing here?" he said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"**

**Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion.**

"**It was you!" he said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"**

"**Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" — he showed Harry ten long, bandaged fingers — "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!"**

"Never try to stop Harry from doing anything," said _Ginny_. "If he can't do it the proper way, he'll find some way around."

"I don't do that all the time!" cried _Harry_.

"Well, that's how you got your job," said _Ginny_.

"What's your job?" asked Bill suddenly.

"I'll tell you later," said _Harry_ quickly. He didn't want to worry the Weasleys anymore than they were already, and telling them he was an Auror would probably do it.**  
**

**He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head.**

"**Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…"**

**Harry slumped back onto his pillows.**

"**You nearly got Ron and me expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."**

**Dobby smiled weakly.**

"**Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."**

"It's gotta be the Malfoys," growled Charlie.**  
**

**He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.**

"**Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously.**

"**This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."**

"Someone go get some clothes for him!" said Hermione, causing much laughter.

"Only the family can free their elf," said Arthur.

**Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make —"**

**"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"**

"**Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"**

"That elf!" shouted Ron.**  
**

"**Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"**

"**Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted,**

"Which they shouldn't be," said _Harry_.

"You certainly don't," said _Ginny_.

They had two house elves, besides Kreacher _,_ all of whom were treated well and were payed. _Harry_ had insisted upon it, as well as them having days off.

"You have house elves?" asked Bill.

"Well, I am a Potter," said _Harry_. "After I came of age I discovered there was another house besides the one in Godric's Hollow and I also found out that I owned two house elves. Don't worry though, I don't make them punish themselves."

The Weasleys nodded. It made complete sense that _Harry_ would have a few house elves. The Potters weren't the third richest family in the wizarding world for nothing.

** drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit… And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."**

**Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"**

"Why's he doing that?" asked little Harry.

"He probably said something his family told him not to say," said Bill.**  
**

"**So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"**

**He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born — how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"**

"You're Harry bloody Potter!" said _Ginny_. "You're always in danger no matter where you go."**  
**

"**Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen — go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous —"**

"**Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"**

"**Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"**

"Like I would," said little Harry.**  
**

"**I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened —"**

Hermione let out a gasp.**  
**

"**Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not —"**

**Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.**

"**Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air.**

"I wish we could do that in Hogwarts," muttered Bill.

"Why can't you?" asked Hermione.

"House elf magic is different than wizard magic," said Arthur. "We can do things they can't and they can do things that we can't."

** He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.**

**Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue.**

"What?" asked a very confused Charlie.

** Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.**

**"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.**

"**What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.**

"**Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."**

"Who is it?" asked Molly nervously.**  
**

"**There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."**

**Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.**

**It was Colin Creevey.**

"What in the world?" nearly everyone shouted.

** His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.**

"**Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.**

"What could do that?" wondered Percy. No one knew the answer.**  
**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have —"**

**The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.**

"**You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.**

**Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.**

"**Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.**

**A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.**

"Whatever it is, it's powerful," said Ron.**  
**

"**Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"**

"**What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.**

"**It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."**

Dumbledore slowing shook his head. This was one thing that he definatly wanted to prevent happening. There had been so much terror last time and an innocent person had been expelled. He did not want a repeat of it.

**Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.**

"**But, Albus… surely… who?"**

"**The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…"**

"Voldemort was the last heir of Slytherin, so how could it be open?" Dumbledore thought.

** And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.**

"I don't understand this at all either," said Arthur as he closed the book. "The chapter's over."

"I'll read now," said Bill.


	12. The Dueling Club

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Right before Bill began to read, James decided that he was done sitting in his grandfather's lap and climbed down and toddled over to his grandmother. Molly picked him up and placed him in her lap, bouncing him gently. Bill smiled at the two, and began to read.**_  
_**

**The Dueling Club**

"Lucky!" said Bill. "I've always wanted there to be one."

"Maybe someone could start one, Professor?" asked Charlie.

Dumbledore smiled at the excitement of the Weasley boys at the idea of a dueling club. It was something that he would have to look into, especially since it was confirmed that Voldemort wasn't completely gone.**  
**

**Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and his arm reboned but very stiff.**

"It always feels weird when bones are regrown," said Charlie.

** He sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Harry had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.**

"**All in order," she said as he clumsily fed himself porridge left-handed. "When you've finished eating, you may leave."**

**Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there. Harry left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether he had his bones back or not.**

**As Harry passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met.**

"**Oh, hello, Harry," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup — you earned fifty points!"**

"Wow -" said the twins.

"Percy's excited -"

"About Quidditch!"

"Shut up."**  
**

"**You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" said Harry.**

"**No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet…"**

"Well, it's obvious where they are now," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry forced a laugh, watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He couldn't see why Ron and Hermione would be in there again,**

"Snogging?" teased Fred.

Hermione and Ron both felt their faces turn red.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!"

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ both were laughing. No one else got the joke, but then they were the only ones who knew that Hermione and Ron were married from their time.

**but after making sure that neither Filch nor any prefects were around, he opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall.**

"**It's me," he said, closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and he saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.**

"**Harry!" she said. "You gave us such a fright — come in. How's your arm?"**

"How thoughtful," said Molly.**  
**

"**Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the stall. **

"They aren't meant to hold three people," Bill.**  
**

**An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Harry they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a specialty of Hermione's.**

"That's a fifth year spell," cried _Ginny_ in surprise.**  
**

Hermione blushed.

"**We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as Harry, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."**

"No one will come in, that's for certain," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted.**

"**We already know — we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going —"**

**"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."**

"**There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."**

**Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him — or hadn't told him. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.**

"You two tend to do that a lot," said little _Ginny_.

"Well, I always say interesting things," said _Harry_. _Ginny_ slapped him on the back of his head.

"**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.**

"**This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. **

"I can't believe how thick we all were," _Harry_ thought.**  
**

**Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."**

"**Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself — pretend to be a suit of armor or something — I've read about Chameleon Ghouls —"**

"The only problem is that those don't petrify you," said Percy.

"**You read too much, Hermione," said Ron,**

Hermione huffed. It didn't matter that it hadn't happened yet, but she loved to read and hated it whenever anyone thought she spent too much time reading. One could never spend too much time reading.

** pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. **

**He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry.**

"**So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."**

Everyone snickered, but _Harry_ looked sad. The final time Dobby had tried to save his life, he had been successful, but at the cost of his own life.**  
**

**The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.**

"That's a good idea at least," said Molly.**  
**

**Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues.**

"FRED! GEORGE!"

** They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.**

"It wasn't them," muttered _Ginny_. _Harry_ was the only one who heard her. He put a reassuring hand on her arm.**  
**

**Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail **

"But I'm a pureblood," said a confused Neville.**  
**

**before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.**

"**They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."**

"You're not," said Molly. "You're a late bloomer, just like your mother."

"You knew my mum?" asked Neville.

"Not very well," said Molly. "I had already graduated by the time she went to Hogwarts, but I did babysit her a few times when she was younger as well as your father."**  
**

**In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious.**

"A Malfoy hardly ever stayed," thought Arthur.

** The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.**

"Just make certain that whoever you're impersonating is still there," said Bill.

"William! They shouldn't even be doing this and you're giving them advice?" shrieked Molly. Bill shrugged, but winked at _Harry_, who winked back.**  
**

**Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Harry privately felt he'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than let Snape catch him robbing his office.**

"You would be expelled immediately if you were caught," said Charlie.**  
**

**What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."**

"Causing a distraction in Snape's class is about as dangerous as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye," said Bill.

"Do I really want to know how you know that?" asked Arthur.

"Uh, no," said Bill. He began reading before anyone else could comment.**  
**

**Harry and Ron looked at her nervously.**

"**I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record.**

"For now," _Ginny_ whispered to her husband who stifled a giggle.

** So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."**

**Harry smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.**

"See, Harry agrees with me," said Bill.**  
**

**Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."**

**Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.**

**Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.**

"Uh, you should've aimed it for someone who is a good potionier," said Bill.

**Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate —**

"I guess he brewed it correctly," said Percy.

** Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.**

"**Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft — when I find out who did this —"**

"You'll what?" asked Ginny glaring with fiery eyes at the book.

**Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon.**

"He finally grew the overlarge nose that has been missing since his birth," said little Harry. He hadn't met this Malfoy person, but from what he had heard, he didn't want to.

** As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk,**

"It certainly hit a lot of people," said Fred.

** some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.**

**When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.**

"**If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."**

"Well, he never did then," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.**

**"He knew it was me," Harry told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."**

"Legilimency," said Bill.

"What?" asked little Harry and Hermione.

"It's basically the same as mind-reading," said _Harry_.

"Oh."

**Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.**

"**It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.**

"**Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "What can he do?"**

"**Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry as the potion frothed and bubbled.**

**A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.**

"**They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"**

"I don't think a monster that's been in the Chamber for hundreds of years would be able to duel," said George.**  
**

"**What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest.**

"Oh no! Must be related to him!" cried George.

A pillow was promptly shoved into his face, courtesy of his little sister from his time.**  
**

"**Could be useful," he said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"**

**Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.**

"**I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."**

"He would probably be the best teacher there," said Charlie.**  
**

"**As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart**

"NOOOOOOOO!" everyone cried.

Molly's face lit up in a smile. The great Gilderoy Lockhart was going to teach her children how to duel.

** was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.**

"I wonder who'll survive," Bill thought. He somewhat hoped that they'd finish each other off.**  
**

**Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!**

"Not excellent," muttered Ron.**  
**

"**Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.**

"There he goes advertising again," groaned Fred.**  
**

"**Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin**

"I'm afraid you're slightly mixed up," said Charlie. "You're the oaf who hardly knows anything about dueling. Snape's a great dueler"

"Did you just compliment Snape?" asked Bill, sending a death glare at his brother.

"I merely stated the truth," said Charlie.

**Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

"I think we should be a bit more worried about you," said George.**  
**

"**Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"Ronald!"

**Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.**

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably.**

"That is how you can tell if you're a good dueler or not, keeping an eye on the opponent during the bow," said Arthur.

** Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.**

"**As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

"**I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.**

"_Harry_!"

"Sorry Mum."

"**One — two — three —"**

**Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.**

"That's not how it's supposed to work," said Bill.

"Actually, if it's a really powerful wizard, _Expelliarmus _can actually cause people to be flung backwards," said _Harry_.

Everyone looked shocked. "How do you know that?" asked Arthur.

"That's what happens when I use it," explained _Harry_. "I didn't understand, so I asked Dumbledore and he explained it."

_Harry_ knew that he shouldn't mention that he had asked a portrait, but he still had asked Dumbledore, just not an alive Dumbledore.**  
**

**Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**

"Who cares?" said everyone but Molly.**  
**

"**Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together.**

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.**

"Good."

"**Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand —**

"Which is obvious."

** ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"**

"Yeah right," said Charlie.**  
**

**Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"**

**They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.**

"**Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"**

**Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.**

"I'm afraid that won't work," said Bill.**  
**

"**I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."**

**Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.**

"**Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"**

**Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.**

"Good. That's the proper way to bow," said Charlie.

"Well, we're enemies," said _Harry_.

"**Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"**

**Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two":**

"Cheater!" shouted Ron.

** His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"**

"That's a pretty good idea," said Fred.**  
**

**A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.**

"**I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted**

"As if anyone would listen to the git," said Bill.

"William! Lockhart is an expert dueler and he is a professor."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

** in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, **

"That may be true, but if it was a real duel, you'd want to finish him off," said Charlie.**  
**

**but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.**

"**Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.**

**A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. **

"That cow," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.**

"**Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…"**

"**Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second,"**

"Shouldn't he just heal it?" asked Molly.

"He'd probably just end up removing whatever bones were in the area of the injured body part," said Percy. Molly glared at him.**  
**

"**I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"**

"**A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. **

"**How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.**

"That's the worst pairing possible," said Ron.**  
**

"**Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**

"**Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**

**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it.**

Nearly everyone smirked.

** Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops— my wand is a little overexcited—"**

"Yeah, right. You're just too much of a git to notice that anything is wrong with you," said George.**  
**

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

"**Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**

"No," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"**

"**What, drop my wand?"**

"Nice cheek Harry," said Fred.**  
**

**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**

"**Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.**

**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"**

"That's a very advanced spell!" cried Bill.

"Doesn't it conjure a snake?" asked Percy, a bit nervously.**  
**

**The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.**

"**Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily,**

"He probably taught it to Malfoy," said Charlie.

** clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"**

"**Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.**

"That wasn't smart," said Ron.

"Since when did Lockhart do something smart?" asked little Ginny.

** Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

Everyone stiffened, hoping against hope that nothing would happen.**  
**

**Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.**

**He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared.**

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"You're a parselmouth," said Bill.

"What's that?"

"It means you can talk to snakes and snakes can talk back to you," said Arthur.

"Oh," said little Harry. "I'd noticed that snakes seemed to like me when I worked in Aunt Petunia's garden, but I never thought about it."

**"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.**

**Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.**

"**Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move — come on —"**

"You really should get out of there," said Charlie.**  
**

**Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room.**

**Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**

"**I'm a what?" said Harry.**

"**A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"**

"**I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard —"**

"**A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.**

"That's not something you expect to hear everyday," said Percy.**  
**

"**So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

"No, not really," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."**

"**What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin —"**

"**Oh, that's what you said to it?"**

"**What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"**

"**I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"**

**Harry gaped at him.**

"**I spoke a different language? But — I didn't realize — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"**

**Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible.**

"**D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"**

"**It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."**

**Harry's mouth fell open.**

"**Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something —"**

"Which thankfully I'm not," said _Harry_. "It's bad enough being a distant cousin of Voldemort," he silently added.

"Are you descended from any of the founder families?" asked Molly.

"I don't think so," said _Harry_. "I am though descended from the Peverell family."**  
**

**"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.**

"**You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."**

**Harry lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around his four-poster he watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered…**

**Could he be a descendant of Salazar Slithering? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about his wizarding relatives.**

**Quietly, Harry tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed he had to be face-to-face with a snake to do it.**

"That's unusual," said Bill. "Usually with Parselmouths they can speak it whenever they want to."

**But I'm in Gryffindor, Harry thought. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood…**

**Ah, said a nasty little voice in his brain, but the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember?**

"The only reason it wanted to put me in Slytherin was because it recognized the bit of Voldemort's soul stuck on me," thought _Harry_.

**Harry turned over. He'd see Justin the next day in Herbology and he'd explain that he'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (he thought angrily, pummeling his pillow) any fool should have realized.**

"It doesn't help that the language is rather creepy," said George.**  
**

**By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes,**

This caused giggles throughout the room.

** a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.**

**Harry fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.**

"**For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board.**

"That's cool!" cried Hermione and little Harry. Neither of them had seen a chess piece do that before.

** "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."**

**So Harry got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.**

**The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger.**

Percy glared at the twins, but Fred said, "I highly doubt it's us. We're only going to be fourth years at this time."

"We're probably capable of it," assured George.

** Resisting the urge to take a look, Harry walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first.**

**A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. He couldn't see whether Justin was among them. He was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.**

"**So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"**

"**You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.**

"**Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard.**

"But it shouldn't be," said Arthur. "It's just that the most well known Parselmouths have been evil. That doesn't mean all of them are."**  
**

** Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."**

**There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know — Creevey's been attacked."**

"I don't think that quite counts as logical reasoning," said Percy.**  
**

"**He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"**

"I like her," said Neville, causing _Harry_ and _Ginny_ to grin. The Neville of their time was engaged to said Hannah.**  
**

**Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Harry edged nearer so that he could catch Ernie's words.**

"**No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that."**

"Or a powerful Light wizard," said _Ginny_.

** He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"**

**Harry couldn't take anymore. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves. If he hadn't been feeling so angry, he would have found the sight that greeted him funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.**

"**Hello," said Harry. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."**

"That was probably the worst thing you could say," said George.**  
**

**The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.**

"**What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.**

"**I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," said Harry.**

**Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."**

"**Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Harry.**

"**All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."**

"**I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"**

"**It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"**

"Shut up!" cried Charlie.

"CHARLES!"**  
**

"**- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Harry fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"**

"**I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.**

"Ya can't live with the Dursleys and not hate 'em," said little Harry.**  
**

"**It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them," said Harry.**

"Looks like you don't change much," said Ron.

** "I'd like to see you try it."**

**He turned on his heel and stormed out of the library, earning himself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spellbook.**

**Harry blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where he was going, he was in such a fury. The result was that he walked into something very large and solid, which knocked him backward onto the floor.**

"Hagrid," said all the Weasleys who had met him.**  
**

"**Oh, hello, Hagrid," Harry said, looking up.**

**Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.**

"**All righ', Harry?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"**

"**Canceled," said Harry, getting up. "What're you doing in here?"**

**Hagrid held up the limp rooster.**

"**Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."**

_Ginny_ gulped. She knew that it had been her who had done it. _Harry_ placed his hand on her arm. After feeling his touch, _Ginny_ relaxed slightly.**  
**

**He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snowflecked eyebrows.**

"**Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered —"**

**Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about him.**

"**It's nothing," he said. "I'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books."**

**He walked off, his mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.**

"**Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born…"**

**Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor.**

**He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though his stomach had dissolved.**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. **

"Not another attack?" said Percy, knowing full well that it indeed was one.**  
**

**And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen.**

**It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.**

"What the ruddy hell could do that to a ghost?" asked Bill.

Molly was so worried that she didn't even reprimand her son for swearing.

Everyone else looked extremely tense and Bill knew that the only way any of them would find out what had caused this was to read. He took a deep breath and began again.**  
**

**Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart doing a kind of drumroll against his ribs. He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.**

**He could run, and no one would ever know he had been there. But he couldn't just leave them lying here… He had to get help… Would anyone believe he hadn't had anything to do with this?**

**As he stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.**

"Oh great," said _Ginny_. "Your Potter luck just had to show up."**  
**

"**Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking —"**

**Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"**

"Sometimes Peeves can be helpful, but I'm afraid that this is one of those times when he is extremely annoying," said Bill.**  
**

**Crash — crash — crash — door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick.**

"That wouldn't be fun," said George.

** Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair.**

Everyone snickered. "I really wonder who that was," said Fred.

** She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.**

"**Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.**

"That git is so annoying!" said Charlie. Molly sent a death glare in his direction.**  
**

"**That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.**

"Good, someone to put him in his place," said Ron.**  
**

**Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:**

"**Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun —"**

"Peeves is never very good at lyrics," said Percy. He hadn't known Peeves very long, but had already had experience with is so called songs.**  
**

"**That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry.**

**Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry and Professor McGonagall alone together.**

"**This way, Potter," she said.**

"**Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't —"**

"**This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.**

"So you're going to Dumbledore's office," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Lemon drop!" she said.**

"Dumbledore certainly likes his candy passwords," said Bill.

Dumbledore smiled. He really did like having candy as his password.

** This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.**

**He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

"I take it you've never been in there," said Charlie.

"Not before second year anyways," said Harry. "But every year afterwards," he silently added.

"Chapter's over," said Bill. "Who wants to read next?"

"Let's just keep going in order," said Molly. "That would make it Neville."

Neville took the book and turned the page.**  
**


	13. The Polyjuice Potion

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Neville looked surprised when he saw the title of the chapter he was to read.**_  
_**

**The Polyjuice Potion**

"Get ready to cough it up," Percy said to Charlie.

"They won't successfully make it," said Charlie, but he was worried nonetheless.**  
**

**They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Harry to wait and left him there, alone.**

**Harry looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.**

**It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.**

_Harry_ blushed thinking about the time he had destroyed many of those objects.

** The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.**

"So that's where it's kept," said Percy.

**Harry hesitated. He cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if he took the hat down and tried it on again? Just to see… just to make sure it had put him in the right House.**

"_Harry_, you're a Gryffindor through and through," said Arthur. "The events in the last book prove that."

"I know that know, but I was twelve at the time," said _Harry_.**  
**

**He walked quietly around the desk, lifted the hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto his head. It was much too large and slipped down over his eyes, just as it had done the last time he'd put it on. Harry stared at the black inside of the hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in his ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?"**

"No, he's got the Sorting Hat on him," said Ron.

"It's a saying, Ron," said Bill. "It means 'is something bothering you?'"**  
**

"**Er, yes," Harry muttered. "Er — sorry to bother you — I wanted to ask —"**

"**You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the hat smartly. "Yes… you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before —" Harry's heart leapt — "you would have done well in Slytherin —"**

"But you weren't placed there," said Molly.**  
**

**Harry's stomach plummeted. He grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in his hand, grubby and faded. Harry pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick.**

"**You're wrong," he said aloud to the still and silent hat. It didn't move. Harry backed away, watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind him made him wheel around.**

**He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.**

"Sounds like it's burning day," said Charlie.

"I've never seen Fawkes on burning day," said Bill.

"Trust me, you don't want to," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry was just thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.**

**Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. **

"It is rather frightening the first time you see it," said Charlie knowledgeably. **  
**

**He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.**

**The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.**

"**Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird — I couldn't do anything — he just caught fire —"**

"It's fine, Harry," said Percy.

"We know," said both Harrys together.

"I was talking to book Harry," said Percy, but his ears had turned red.

**To Harry's astonishment, Dumbledore smiled.**

"**About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."**

Everyone who understood about phoenixes burst into laughter.

"What is a phoenix?" asked Harry.

"Its a mythical bird of great beauty fabled to live 500 or 600 years in the Arabian wilderness, to burn itself on a funeral pyre, and to rise from its ashes in the freshness of youth and live through another cycle of years: often an emblem of immortality or of reborn idealism or hope," said Hermione, to the shock of everyone but the time travelers.

"So Hermione always as really smart," mused _Harry_. He had guessed it, but this proved it. "How many eight-year-olds had read a dictionary?" he wondered.

**He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face.**

"**Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…"**

**Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.**

"They usually are quite handsome," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."**

_Harry_ nodded. He had had experience with all Dumbledore had mentioned of phoenixes. **  
**

**In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Harry had forgotten what he was there for, but it all came back to him as Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.**

**Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand.**

Many of the Weasleys smiled at the description of Hagrid.**  
**

"**It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir —"**

"Dumbledore won't believe that Harry's done it. For one, Harry isn't powerful enough, at least book Harry," said Bill.**  
**

**Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere. "it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to."**

"That's nice of him," said Fred.

"But it's unnecessary," added George. "Harry didn't do it."**  
**

"**Hagrid, I —"**

"— **yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never —"**

"**Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."**

"**Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."**

**And he stomped out looking embarrassed.**

"Hagrid doesn't get embarrassed very often," said Percy.**  
**

"**You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.**

"**No, Harry, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was somber again. "But I still want to talk to you."**

**Harry waited nervously while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together.**

"**I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."**

"Tell him about the voice," said Molly.**  
**

**Harry didn't know what to say. He thought of Malfoy shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and of the Polyjuice Potion simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then he thought of the disembodied voice he had heard twice and remembered what Ron had said: "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." He thought, too, about what everyone was saying about him, and his growing dread that he was somehow connected with Salazar Slytherin…**

"**No," said Harry. "There isn't anything, Professor…"**

"Harry!" nearly everyone cried.

**The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible** **power could harm someone who was already dead?**

"It really has to be something extremely dangerous," said Bill.

** There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.**

**"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Harry and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."**

"That would be an interesting holiday to say the least," said Charlie.**  
**

**Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as he passed.**

**Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"**

"FREDERICK! GEORGE!"

Fred and George gave each other a high five. "We are so awesome!" cried George.

"You said it!" finished Fred.**  
**

**Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.**

"Good," said Percy and Molly.**  
**

"**It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.**

"**Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."**

**"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.**

This set everyone off into giggles, except for a disapproving Molly.**  
**

**Ginny didn't find it amusing either.**

"It wasn't that," murmured Ginny. "They actually are funny, but I knew that something was wrong with me, so I didn't find it funny at that moment.**  
**

"**Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.**

Several people gasped. "Isn't that what was in Quirrell's turban?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Bill.

"I don't think I ever told the twins that Voldemort (nearly everyone flinched, but Harry noticed that Bill didn't) resided on the back of Quirrel's head," said _Harry_, knowing that George's reaction to the fact he hit Voldemort in the face with a snowball would be priceless.

Neville nodded and began to read again.**  
**

**Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.**

"**It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."**

"**Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."**

"If it works," said Charlie. He was starting to get nervous though.**  
**

**At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he, Hermione, and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor Tower,**

"Sweet!" cried the Hogwarts attendies.

"I wish it was like that for us," moaned Charlie.

"If it was, I doubt Gryffindor tower would be standing," said Percy.

** which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private.**

"FRED! GEORGE!"

"How do you know it's us?" asked George.

"Yeah, it could be Harry and Ron," added Fred.

"You two are the most likely to do it since you're a few years above them," said Molly, "but you two shouldn't do it either."

** Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

"You don't like me?" asked Bill, trying to put on a pouting face.

"No, nothing like that!" cried _Ginny_. "It's just that we don't get to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas very often and I really wanted to see what it was like."

** Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.**

"More likely it was to keep the twins in line," said Charlie.

"Oi!" cried the twins.

**Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.**

**"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.**

"**Hermione — you're not supposed to be in here —" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light.**

"Why are girls allowed up to the boys dorms, but boys aren't allowed into the girls?" asked Bill.

"Because women are more responsible," responded Ginny. The younger girls nodded in agreement.**  
**

"**Happy Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."**

"That's a nice Christmas present," said Bill sarcastically. "Hello, we are going to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle today. Hope you find it to be fun."**  
**

**Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.**

"**Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," said Hermione, shifting Scabbers**

_Harry_ growled under his breath.

** the rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."**

**At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.**

"**Hello," said Harry happily as she landed on his bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"**

**She nibbled his ear in an affectionate sort of way, which was a far better present than the one that she had brought him, which turned out to be from the Dursleys. They had sent Harry a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.**

**The rest of Harry's Christmas presents were far more satisfactory. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge,**

"Don't eat it," said Bill.

** which Harry decided to soften by the fire before eating;**

"I guess that would work," said Charlie.

** Ron had given him a book called Flying with the Cannons,**

"The only book worth reading," announced Ron.

** a book of interesting facts about his favorite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought him a luxurious eagle-feather quill. Harry opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. He read her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car (which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow),**

"I wonder what happened to it," said Arthur.

_Harry_ smirked. "I know, but I won't tell you," he said.

"That's unfair!" cried little Harry.

"You'll find out," promised _Harry._

** and the bout of rule-breaking he and Ron were planning next.**

**No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.**

**The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead,"**

Several people giggled, but Molly gave the twins one of her death glares.

** kept asking them all what they were sniggering at. Harry didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remark about his new sweater from the Slytherin table. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time.**

**Harry and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.**

"**We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him.**

"Just stuff 'em somewhere. They'll be too dumb to figure their way out," said Bill.

"William!"

"It's true," Bill said shrugging.**  
**

"**I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught.**

"Nice!" said the twins.

"Don't you get any ideas," said Molly.

"Why, thanks!" cried Fred while Molly groaned.

** All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."**

**Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.**

"**Hermione, I don't think —"**

"**That could go seriously wrong —"**

**But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.**

"**The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"**

"**Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"**

"**I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me!**

"That very easily couldn't be her hair," said Percy. "I wouldn't use it if I were you."

Hermione nodded. She realized that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

** And she's gone home for Christmas — so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."**

"How thick are you?" asked Charlie. "The Slytherins would never buy that."

"Sorry," said Hermione.**  
**

**When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression.**

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

"Yes," _Ginny_ and _Harry_ answered together. The Weasleys stared.

"You mean you come up with worse plans?" asked Bill.

"Uh, yeah," answered _Harry_ for lack of a better answer. Molly groaned.

**But to Harry's and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle. Harry had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armor next to the front door.**

"**How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.**

All of the kids laughed. James looked up and when he saw people laughing, he began to laugh as well, even though he didn't understand what everyone was laughing about.**  
**

**By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall.**

"Why?" asked Ron.

"It's because they're so bloody heavy!" cried _Harry_.

** Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Harry yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole their shoes, because their own were far too small for Crabbe - and Goyle-size feet.**

"Good idea," said Bill.

** Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Harry and Ron knocked softly on the door.**

"**Hermione?"**

**They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. **

"Since when does she not look anxious?" asked Percy.**  
**

**Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.**

"**Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**Harry showed her Goyle's hair.**

"**Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."**

"That's also a good idea," said Charlie.**  
**

**The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.**

Everyone who had not seen Polyjuice Potion made a face and even the few who had looked slightly disgusted.

"**I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should… once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."**

"So you need to move fast," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**Now what?" Ron whispered.**

"**We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."**

**Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.**

**The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.**

"That's not a proper color for Polyjuice!" cried Bill. They hadn't made it yet, but had already began to learn how it worked.**  
**

"**Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."**

"**Add yours, then," said Hermione.**

**Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.**

"Neither of those look very appetising," said George.

"Does the potion change color for each person?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "The taste changes also."

"How do you know this?" asked a concerned Molly.

"Experience," said _Harry_, knowing full well his mother-in-law would hate this answer.

Molly gasped and her eyes grew round. "How many times?" she asked seriously.

"You'll find out," said _Harry_. Everyone groaned. They all were beginning to hate that phrase, especially when it came from _Harry_.**  
**

"**Hang on," said Harry as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."**

"You certainly wouldn't want to be stuck in there for an hour," said Fred.**  
**

"**Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."**

**Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle stall.**

"**Ready?" he called.**

"**Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.**

"**One — two — three —"**

**Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.**

"Blech," said everyone.

"I know someone who's had worse," said _Harry_.

"Who?" everyone asked, but _Harry_ didn't say anything.**  
**

**Immediately, his insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes — doubled up, he wondered whether he was going to be sick — then a burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes — next, bringing him gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over his body bubbled like hot wax — and before his eyes, his hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened, the knuckles were bulging like bolts — his shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on his forehead told him that hair was creeping down toward his eyebrows — his robes ripped as his chest expanded like a barrel bursting its hoops — his feet were agony in shoes four sizes too small.**

"The whole process sounds very uncomfortable," said Percy.

"Yeah, I think we try it even," said Bill. "We're supposed to pair up with a friend and impersonate each other for the lesson when the potion is finished."

"Sounds like fun," said Fred.

"Oh, Charlie, cough up," said Percy.

Charlie grumbled, but handed over the required of Sickle. "Remind me not to do this again?" he asked, but Percy was counting to make certain he had the right amount.**  
**

**As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Harry lay facedown on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. With difficulty, he kicked off his shoes and stood up. So this was what it felt like, being Goyle. His large hand trembling, he pulled off his old robes, which were hanging a foot above his ankles, pulled on the spare ones, and laced up Goyle's boatlike shoes. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and met only the short growth of wiry bristles, low on his forehead. Then he realized that his glasses were clouding his eyes because Goyle obviously didn't need them —**

"So it fixes an vision problems the other person has?" asked Ron.

"Yep, and it gives a vision problem if whoever the hair belongs to has one," said _Harry_, remembering the scene with the seven Potters and Hermione's comment about his vision.

** he took them off and called, "Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth.**

**"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right.**

**Harry unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at him out of dull, deep-set eyes. Harry scratched his ear. So did Goyle.**

**Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.**

"**This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable."**

"**We'd better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…"**

**Ron, who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go —"**

**A high-pitched voice answered him.**

"**I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."**

"Something went wrong," said Bill knowledgeably.**  
**

"**Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you —"**

"I don't think that's the problem," said Neville.**  
**

"**No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"**

**Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.**

"**That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."**

There were several snickers at this comment.**  
**

"**Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door.**

"**Fine — I'm fine — go on —"**

**Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.**

"You really should get going," said George.

"George! There's a professor here!" cried Molly.

"It's fine Molly," said Dumbledore. "I'm amazed at the fact that Miss Granger was able to successfully brew a sixth year potion in her second year. It shows great talent. I know that I wouldn't have been able to."

There were several gasps of astonishment from around the room at this. "Please continue reading, Mr. Longbottom," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.**

**Harry and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.**

"**Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to Ron.**

"**Eh?"**

"**Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…"**

"**How's this?"**

"**Yeah, that's better…"**

**They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around.**

"You really should have found the way earlier," said Fred.

"You should always know where you're going," added George.**  
**

"**Any ideas?" muttered Harry.**

"**The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance.**

"**Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."**

"**I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."**

"Oops!" cried little Ginny.

"At least Crabbe and Goyle are thick enough to do something like that," said _Ginny_.

**She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them.**

**Harry and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge feet hit the floor, feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.**

**The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead.**

"**Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"**

**The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.**

"What am I doing there?" wondered Percy.

"Snogging the girl that just left?" teased Bill.

"WILLIAM!" cried Molly horrified as Percy's ears turned bright red.**  
**

"**What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise.**

**Percy looked affronted.**

"**That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"**

**"Wh — oh, yeah," said Ron.**

"Don't let Percy figure you out!" cried Charlie.

"Oi!" cried Percy.**  
**

"**Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."**

"**You are," Ron pointed out.**

"**I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."**

"Yeah, right," said Bill. "Acting like that is what makes you get into trouble and could cause you to loose you Prefect badge."

"You can loose it?" asked a horrified Percy.

"If you don't do your job, yeah," said Bill.

Percy gulped. He definitely didn't want that to happen.

**A voice suddenly echoed behind Harry and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in his life, Harry was pleased to see him.**

"First and last time I guess," said little Harry.**  
**

"**There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."**

"If it's funny to Malfoy, it really won't be funny for those two," said Charlie.**  
**

**Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy.**

"**And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.**

**Percy looked outraged.**

"**You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"**

**Malfoy sneered and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him. Harry almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught himself just in time. He and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley —"**

"I'm thankful that's not my name," said Percy.**  
**

"**Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.**

"Careful, that could get you into trouble," said Bill.**  
**

"**Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."**

**He gave a short, derisive laugh. Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks.**

**Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.**

Bill and Charlie exchanged glance that clearly said, "Let's find it!"

Molly saw it and shouted, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING ANYTHING TO THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!"

The two boys just grinned at their mother. It was obvious to _Harry_ that they still were going to do something with the Slytherin common room.

"**What's the new password again?" he said to Harry.**

"**Er —" said Harry.**

"At least Crabbe and Goyle sound dumb enough to forget that," said Percy.**  
**

"**Oh, yeah — pure-blood!"**

"That makes total sense," said Charlie.

** said Malfoy, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Harry and Ron followed him.**

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains.**

"I think I like our room a lot better," said Bill.

"Who'd want to live under the lake?" asked little Ginny.

"The Slytherins," said _Ginny_.

** A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.**

"**Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me —"**

**Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home.**

**Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.**

"**That'll give you a laugh," he said.**

**Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry.**

**It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:**

**INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. **

There were many glares at the book from the entire Weasley family that the book technically should have caught fire. Neville was so frightened by the glares that he hid his face behind the book. Little Harry and Ron both looked ashamed. Ron knew that his father probably wouldn't be able to pay the fine, or if he could, they would have to have a very tight budget for awhile.**  
**

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."**

"What?" cried Arthur, "but Muggle's need protection, especially if You-Know-Who is really not dead."**  
**

**Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.**

"Good for you, Mum!" cried Bill.

"Didn't know you had it in ya," said Charlie.

_Harry_ wondered what the reactions would be concerning what Molly had said during the Battle of Hogwarts. If they thought this was surprising, they really would be in for a surprise.**  
**

"**Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"**

"**Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.**

"**Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."**

**Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury.**

As was the entire Weasley family.**  
**

"**What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.**

"**Stomachache," Ron grunted.**

"That's a decent lie," said Bill.**  
**

"**Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me,"**

Everyone growled under audibly.

** said Malfoy, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."**

"I actually do not have a choice about who comes. There is a special pen that writes down the name of any magical child that is born in the United Kingdom or in some cases, to children of UK citizens who live elsewhere. The parents and the students have the choice of homeschooling or coming to Hogwarts. In special cases, some children go to one of the other magical schools," said Dumbledore.

"Wow, that's really different," said Hermione.

**Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'**

"That's just sick," said Ron.**  
**

**He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron.**

**"What's the matter with you two?"**

**Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake.**

"They are," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"**

**Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him — but then "I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."**

"Why that -" cried Bill, but before he could finish James shouted, "Git!"

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ gasped and Bill turned red. "James Potter!" cried _Ginny_. "That's a very naughty word. Don't say it."

James merely continued to play with his ball.**  
**

**Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"**

"That's a decent thing to say," said Charlie.**  
**

**"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.**

The glares directed at the book were the fiercest they had been yet. Suddenly the book binding exploded. "Sorry!" cried an embarrassed Neville.

"It's fine," said _Harry_. "I think you just had your first accidental magic."

"Really?" asked Neville, his face breaking into a huge smile. "Gran will be so happy."

_Harry_ smiled at Neville as he pulled out his wand to fix the book. A moment later all was fine.**  
**

**Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look and said, **

"**D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"**

"**Oh, yeah… whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."**

"Nope," thought _Harry_. "He is the most deranged person ever."**  
**

"**Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled.**

"Argh!" cried Bill.**  
**

"**Azkaban — the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."**

Several people giggled even though they all hated Malfoy. Sometimes he was pretty funny.**  
**

**He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"**

**Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern.**

"**Yeah…" said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor —"**

"That's a very useful piece of information," said Bill. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"I must remember to go and raid their house soon. I know that Malfoy has many dark items," he thought.**  
**

"**Ho!" said Ron.**

**Malfoy looked at him. So did Harry. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening — their hour was up, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Harry, he must be, too.**

"You two really need to get out of there," said Bill.**  
**

**They both jumped to their feet.**

"**Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything. Harry could feel his feet slipping around in Goyle's huge shoes and had to hoist up his robes as he shrank; they crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they'd locked Crabbe and Goyle. Leaving their shoes outside the closet door, they sprinted in their socks up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

"**Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."**

"At least you learned that," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall.**

"**Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"**

"**Go away!" Hermione squeaked.**

"What happened?" asked Ron.**  
**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

"**What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are."**

**But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy.**

"It's got to be really bad if Moaning Myrtle is cheerful," said Charlie.

**"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful —"**

**They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.**

"**What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"**

**Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.**

**Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.**

"Crikey! She had a cat hair?" cried Bill, struggling to keep from laughing.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It was pretty funny to see."**  
**

"**It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"**

"So you don't turn back?" asked little Ginny.

"Not if it isn't a human hair. Another thing Polyjuice doesn't work on are part-humans such as half-giants and werewolves," said Bill.

"If they're less than half something other than human, it'll work," said _Harry_.

"How do you know this?" asked Charlie.

"I know a quarter-Veela and she had to take Polyjuice once and it worked fine for her," explained _Harry_.**  
**

**"Uh-oh," said Ron.**

"**You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.**

"**It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…"**

**It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"**

"So it was a full transformation?" asked Percy.

"Sort of," said _Ginny_. "From what I heard, she had the face and tail of a cat, but she still could walk normally and write and do things like that."

"The chapter's over," said Neville.

"Can I read now?" asked Fred.

"Sure," said Neville as he passed the book over.


	14. The Very Secret Diary

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Fred turned the page and began to read.**_  
_**

**The Very Secret Diary**

"I wonder who kept the diary," said little Ginny.

_Ginny_ suddenly became pale, remembering what had happened. _Harry_ placed his arm on her shoulder and pulled her in for a quick hug.**  
**

**Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.**

"That was nice of her," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.**

"She still wanted to do homework?" asked George.

"She's mental!" cried Ron.**  
**

"**If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.**

Everyone laughed at how similar the two statements from Ron were.**  
**

"**Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly.**

"It's not like you're already ahead," muttered _Ginny_.

**Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown.**

"So I guess it takes while if it's an animal hair," said Percy.

**"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.**

"**Nothing," said Harry gloomily.**

"**I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for about the hundredth time.**

"You seem to suspect Malfoy of a lot of things," said _Ginny_ to _Harry_ in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, but usually after this I was right," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.**

"**Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:**

"**To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."**

**"That git even signs his cards with all his titles!" cried Charlie. Molly gave him the usual glare.**

"I'll be so thankful when Mum realizes Lockhart is a fraud," whispered _Ginny_. _ Harry_ agreed. Molly was a bit annoying when it came to Lockhart.**  
**

**Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.**

"**You sleep with this under your pillow?"**

**But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.**

"**Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Harry as they left the infirmary and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.**

**Snape had given them so much homework, Harry thought he was likely to be in the sixth year before he finished it. **

"I think that's called over-exaggerating," said Charlie.

**Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair Raising Potion when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.**

"**That's Filch," Harry muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.**

"**You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.**

"Please, no," begged Molly, also in a tense voice.

**They stood still, their heads inclined toward Flich's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.**

"**Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore —"**

"I wonder what Peeves did this time," mused Bill.

**His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam.**

**They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

"So it was her, and not Peeves," said Percy.

**Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.**

"**Now what's up with her?" said Ron.**

"**Let's go and see," said Harry, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered.**

Molly shook her head. The sign was there for a reason, but it seemed as if all her children, except for Percy, were destined to follow their uncles when it came to rule breaking.**  
**

**Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.**

"**What's up, Myrtle?" said Harry.**

"**Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"**

**Harry waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"**

"**Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"**

"I didn't even see her," mumbled _Ginny_.**  
**

"**But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"**

**He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"**

"Who'd want to play that?" asked Percy.**  
**

"**Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.**

"**I don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death,**

"That's rather morbid," said Bill.

**and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out…"**

**Harry and Ron looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."**

"Good thinking, Ron," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Dangerous?" said Harry, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"**

"Lot's of ways," said Charlie. "There was some book that caused you to always speak in limericks and some old witch had a book you couldn't put down."**  
**

"**You'd be surprised," said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated Dad's told me — there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And —"**

Several people giggled at the similarities between Charlie's and Ron's answers.

"**All right, I've got the point," said Harry.**

**The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.**

"**Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," he said, and he ducked around Ron and picked it up off the floor.**

**Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T M. Riddle" in smudged ink.**

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed. "Riddle surely wouldn't have left a diary at Hogwarts that had gone undetected all these years, would he?" he wondered. "No, somehow a child of one of the Death Eaters had to have brought it in, but how?"

**"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Harry's shoulder. "I know that name… T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."**

"What did he do?" asked Bill. "I know I've seen that award."

Charlie shrugged. "They really should say what the award was for on the trophy."

"**How on earth d'you know that?" said Harry in amazement.**

"**Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."**

"That's how we should teach Ronnie spells!" cried the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron, flinging pillows at the two of them.**  
**

**Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even Auntie Mabel's birthday, or dentist, half-past three.**

"Huh?" asked Percy.

"Things that are normally written in either a diary or a calendar," explained Hermione.**  
**

"**He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed.**

This confused Dumbledore. "Why would Tom have kept a blank diary, unless . . ." Dumbledore was horrified at the idea. Could this diary possibly be a Horcrux? That would explain why Voldemort wasn't fully gone.**  
**

"**I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curious**

**Harry turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.**

"**He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road…"**

"Or half-blood," added Arthur.

"**Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."**

"RONALD!" cried Molly, Hermione, and both versions of Ginny.**  
**

**Harry, however, pocketed it.**

"I don't think that's very smart," said Charlie. At that statement, Molly's face became white.**  
**

**Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and furfree, at the beginning of February.**

"Yay," said Hermione.

**On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they had found it.**

"**Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.**

"**If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy.**

"Ronald," said _Ginny_ with a slight giggle, "even you should know that diaries don't have emotions."

**I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."**

"**I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."**

"Framing an innocent person about the opening of the Chamber of Secrets," muttered _Harry_, suddenly realizing that the story about Hagrid's expulsion would probably be in the chapter.

"**Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor…"**

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ looked at each other. That had really happened. "How many times does Ron accidentally predict what's going to happen or what happened?" whispered Ginny.

"I donno," said _Harry_. "Maybe he should become the next Divination teacher. He'd probably be better than Trelawney."

_Ginny_ swatted him on the arm.**  
**

**But Harry could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.**

"Like usual," said Charlie.**  
**

"**What?" said Ron, looking from one to the other.**

"**Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said."**

"**Yeah…" said Ron slowly.**

"**And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.**

"Oh," exclaimed Hermione. "The diary might tell who opened the Chamber!"**  
**

"**So?"**

"**Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything — where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it — the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"**

"Great theory, except for the fact that the diary is empty," said Bill.**  
**

**"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."**

Bill and Ron both looked slightly embarrassed at saying nearly the same thing.**  
**

**But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.**

"**It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.**

"That's true," said Percy.**  
**

**She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!"**

**Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.**

"**It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.**

**She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.**

"So I guess it really is empty," said Charlie.

"**I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."**

**Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away.**

"Maybe the part of Voldemort's soul that was in the diary could sense the part that was in you, or vise versa," whispered _Ginny_.

"That does make sense," agreed _Harry_. Several things that had happened when he was younger had become clearer when he learned of the piece of soul, the strange stuff with the diary being one of them.

**The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story he wanted to finish. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to him, almost as though Riddle was a friend he'd had when he was very small, and had half-forgotten.**

_Ginny_ snorted at this, but no one else got the joke. "Never mind," she said quickly.

**But this was absurd. He'd never had friends before Hogwarts, Dudley had made sure of that.**

Little Harry suddenly became very interested in his shoelaces.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly in a very quiet voice.

Little Harry quietly said, "He didn't like me to have fun, so he made sure nobody wanted to be friends with me."

Fred decided to continue reading before his mother could say anything else.

**Nevertheless, Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, he headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.**

**Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron). However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.**

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. He just couldn't understand what caused Riddle to change so much.**  
**

"**He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust.**

"Oi!" cried Percy.

**"Prefect, Head Boy… probably top of every class —"**

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Bill.

"**You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.**

"You're like Hermione!" cried Charlie, grinning.

**The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.**

"Good," said Molly.

"**The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Harry heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."**

"I do think the school is better off without her," said Bill.

"William!"

**Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve, thought Harry. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years…**

**Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter…" now with a dance routine to match.**

Several people raised their eyebrows at this and _Ginny _let out a giggle. "I had forgotten about that," she said.

**Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. Harry overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration. "I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him.**

Charlie let out a snort.

** Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him.**

"Yeah, right," said Bill.

"**You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing…"**

**He tapped his nose again and strode off.**

**Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. **

**"Oh, great," moaned Charlie.**

**"What is that git doing?" wondered Percy.**

"Percival!"

**Harry hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before, and he hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. He thought, for a moment, that he'd walked through the wrong doors.**

"What happened?" asked little Ginny.

**The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers.**

George looked disgusted.

"It gets worse," said Fred.

"Excuse me while I go vomit," said Bill, mimicking being sick to the delight of his brothers and the time travelers, the amusement of his father, and horror of his mother.

** Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.**

This time Ron was the one who looked sick. All the other boys were looking around, not wanting to look at anyone for fear of laughing.

Little Ginny was grinning. "Is it always like that on Valentine's Day?" she asked excitedly.

"Thank Merlin it isn't," said Bill. Little Ginny frowned.

**Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.**

"**What's going on?" Harry asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off his bacon.**

**Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.**

"I don't think anyone like it," mused Charlie.**  
**

"**Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards****! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"**

"Was Hermione one of them?" asked Bill.

"I never asked her," answered _Harry_. "Do you know, _Ginny_?" _Ginny _shook her head.

**Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.**

"Those poor dwarfs!" cried Ginny.**  
**

**"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart.**

Everyone but Molly let out a snort of disgust.

"That's so sweet!" cried Molly.

"Hopefully the truth comes out soon," whispered _Ginny_. "I don't know how much more I can stomach.

** "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!**

"That wouldn't happen in a million years," said Bill.

** And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"**

**Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.**

"That would happen," said Charlie.

"**Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.**

"That probably means yes," said Fred.**  
**

**All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.**

_Ginny's_ face grew red. "You didn't!" she cried at _Harry_.

"Sorry," said _Harry_, backing away.

"What was that about?" asked George.

"You'll find out in a minute," said _Harry_.**  
**

**"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.**

**Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, **

_Ginny_ was hiding her face in her hands to cover her blush.

**Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.**

"**I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.**

"**Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.**

"**Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.**

"**Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.**

**With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.**

"So that's how he figured out how to work it," thought _Ginny_.

**Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.**

"**What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine.**

"**What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.**

"Why did he have to show up?" wondered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.**

"**Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:**

**His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**

**His hair is as dark as a blackboard,**

**I wish he was mine,**

**he's really divine,**

**The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.**

Now both Ginnys were bright red.

"I was eleven!" cried _Ginny_ when everyone stared amusingly at her.**  
**

**Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, he got up, his feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.**

"**Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy —"**

**Harry, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.**

"**Give that back," said Harry quietly.**

"**Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover and thought he had Harry's own diary. A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.**

"**Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.**

"**When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.**

**Percy said, "As a school prefect —" but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"**

"Isn't that just the disarming spell?" asked Percy.

** and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air.**

"Wow, I guess it works as well as _Accio_," cried Charlie.

"Except that _Expelliarmus_ only works when you're really close," explained _Harry_.

** Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.**

Ron grinned. "I guess that was my Keeper skills."

"Ron, you'll never be keeper," said Charlie.

"You just watch."**  
**

"**Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"**

"You wouldn't, would you?" asked little _Harry_.

Percy shrugged. "I donno."**  
**

**But Harry didn't care, he was one-up on Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day. Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"**

"How rude," said Fred.**  
**

**Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Harry pulled him away. Ron didn't need to spend the whole of Charms belching slugs.**

"That would have been bad," agreed Bill.**  
**

**It wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that Harry noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All his other books were drenched in scarlet ink. The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.**

"What in the name of Merlin?" cried Bill.

** He tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end,**

"I don't think that's supposed to happen," said Arthur.

** and he wasn't much interested in anything else.**

**Harry went to bed before anyone else in his dormitory that night. This was partly because he didn't think he could stand Fred and George singing, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad"**

"FREDERICK! GEORGE!"

** one more time, and partly because he wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, and knew that Ron thought he was wasting his time.**

**Harry sat on his four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then he pulled a new bottle out of his bedside cabinet, dipped his quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.**

**The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished.**

Everyone looked extremely shocked at this statement.

** Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Harry Potter."**

"That was one of the dumbest things I ever did," mumbled _Harry_.

"Wasn't breaking into Gringotts the dumbest thing you did?" _Ginny_ asked quietly so only _Harry_ could hear.

"I said, one of the dumbest things," responded _Harry_.

**The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

**Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Harry had never written.**

"**Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"**

There were gasps from around the room. Dumbledore was very confused.

"If this diary was a Horcrux, which was extremely possible, how could it write back to someone?" he wondered.**  
**

**These words, too, faded away, but not before Harry had started to scribble back.**

"**Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."**

**He waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.**

"**Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink.**

"How'd he do that?" wondered a very surprised Ron.

** But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."**

"**What do you mean?" Harry scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement.**

"**I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"**That's where I am now," Harry wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"**

"_Harry_," groaned _Ginny_.

"What?" asked Molly.

"You'll find out," sighed _Ginny_.**  
**

**His heart was hammering. Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew.**

"**Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."**

"Yeah, you," thought _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry nearly upset his ink bottle in his hurry to write back.**

"**It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"**

"**I can show you, if you like, "came Riddle's reply. "You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."**

"So that's how you found out," mumbled _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry hesitated, his quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could he be taken inside somebody else's memory? He glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When he looked back at the diary, he saw fresh words forming.**

"**Let me show you."**

**Harry paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters.**

**OK**

"Never trust anything that you don't know where the brain is," said Arthur.**  
**

**The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen. His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forward; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed, and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.**

"So, the diary also is a pensieve," said Bill.

"What's a pensieve?" asked Hermione.

"It looks sort of like a bird bath and you can put memories into it and observe them," explained _Harry_.

"How can you put memories into something?" asked little Harry.

"There's a spell that does it," said _Ginny_.

"Oh."**  
**

**He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus.**

**He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office — but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before.**

"**I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in —"**

"No one can see you in a memory," said Fred.

"I know," answered _Harry_.**  
**

**But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er — I'll just go, shall I?"**

Everyone who knew how pensieves worked giggled.**  
**

**Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem even to have heard him. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice.**

"**Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," he half-shouted.**

There was even more laughter at this statement.**  
**

**The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without glancing at him, and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

**The sky outside the window was ruby-red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.**

**Harry looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix — no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster,**

"Armando Dippet," said Dumbledore quietly.

** not Dumbledore, and he, Harry, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.**

**There was a knock on the office door.**

"**Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.**

**A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest.**

"Voldemort was a Prefect?" Ginny whispered in surprise.

** He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair.**

"**Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.**

"**You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.**

"Voldemort nervous?" thought _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."**

"**Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.**

"**My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"**

"**No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that — to that —"**

"**You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.**

"**Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.**

"**You are Muggle-born?"**

"**Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."**

"It's just weird," muttered _Harry_, "the champion for the purebloods was a halfblood."**  
**

"**And are both your parents —?"**

"**My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me — Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."**

"That's one weird middle name," said Hermione.

"What's yours?" asked Ron. "Mine's Billus."

"Jean," answered Hermione.**  
**

**Dipper clucked his tongue sympathetically.**

"**The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"**

"**You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer, scared of missing anything.**

"**Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the — er — source of all this unpleasantness…"**

**Riddle's eyes had widened.**

"**Sir — if the person was caught — if it all stopped —"**

"So does he know?" asked Fred.**  
**

"**What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"**

"**No, sir," said Riddle quickly.**

**But Harry was sure it was the same sort of "no" that he himself had given Dumbledore.**

"So he really does know," said George.**  
**

**Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.**

"**You may go, Tom…"**

**Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him.**

**Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did Harry, watching him. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.**

**Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.**

_Harry_ smiled since he knew who this person was.**  
**

"**What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"**

**Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.**

"That would be a weird sight," said Bill.

"You had red hair, sir?" said Charlie in surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I did," answered Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.**  
**

"**I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle.**

"**Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Harry knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…"**

"The death?" wondered Percy.**  
**

**He sighed heavily, bade Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit.**

**But to Harry's disappointment, Riddle led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Harry had Potions with Snape. The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Harry could only just see him, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.**

At this, _Harry_ sighed and placed his head in his hands. He knew what was coming next, and he knew the Weasley's wouldn't like it. He could only hope that the Dumbledore of this time knew the truth.**  
**

**It felt to Harry that they were there for at least an hour. All he could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Harry had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing he could return to the present, he heard something move beyond the door.**

**Someone was creeping along the passage. He heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where he and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Harry tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that he couldn't be heard.**

**For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Harry heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.**

"**C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…"**

"That can only be Hagrid!" cried Bill.

"Hagrid opened the Chamber?" screeched Molly.

Everyone from the past was looking very worried. None of them could believe that Hagrid was responsible for the opening of them Chamber. They all knew that Hagrid wouldn't ever kill someone.

"No, Molly, Hagrid didn't," said Dumbledore. "He was framed."

"But what's in the box?" asked Charlie a bit nervously. There was something in that box that probably was dangerous, even if it hadn't killed the person.**  
**

**There was something familiar about that voice…**

**Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.**

**"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

**The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.**

"**What yer doin' down here, Tom?"**

**Riddle stepped closer.**

"**It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."**

"They seriously would close Hogwarts?" cried Bill.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Charlie. "I guess it had to be really bad then."**  
**

"'**N at d'yeh —"**

"**I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets.**

"That's true," said Percy.

** I suppose you just let it out for exercise and —"**

"**It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking.**

"**Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"**

"**It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"**

"I really don't think Hagrid did it," said Charlie. "He might have a different view on what sorts of animals are dangerous, but it something of his killed someone, he wouldn't defend it."

The rest of the Weasleys nodded in agreement. "But, thankfully we know he didn't," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.**

**His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone.**

**A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs;**

Ron screamed. "Spider!" he shouted.

"It's just in a book," said Hermione.

"It doesn't matter," answered Ron, still shaking.

** a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers — Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOO!"**

**The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach.**

**Before he had had time to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.**

"**There you are," he said.**

**Harry sat up. He was sweating and shaking.**

"**What's up?" said Ron, looking at him with concern.**

"**It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."**

"You actually believed it?" asked _Ginny_.

"I didn't know what to think. It seemed obvious at the time," said _Harry_.

"Well, I guess that explains how he was expelled," said Molly.

"And also how he stayed on as gamekeeper," added Arthur. "Dumbledore said that Hagrid was framed, so that's why he stayed on."

"The chapter's over," said Fred. "Who wants to read next?"

"I'm next," said Charlie. "I think were going in an order, so I read after you."

"Catch!" called Fred, and he threw the book across the room to where Charlie sat.


	15. Cornelius Fudge

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Charlie caught the book and after glaring at Fred, opened it to the correct chapter and began to read.**_  
_**

**Cornelius Fudge**

"Who's he?" asked Bill.

"He was the minister," said _Harry_. "And one of the worst ones ever," he added under his breath.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house,**

"What!" yelped Hermione.

"Dragons exist?" asked a very surprised little Harry.

"I guess I forgot to tell them about that part," said Dumbledore. "I didn't realize it was so important."

** and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy."**

"I'm never going to forget it," muttered _Harry_.

** And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Harry was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; Harry could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it.**

_Ginny_ snorted at the mental image of a Basilisk with a leash and collar on it.

** But he was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody.**

**Harry half wished he hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary. Again and again Ron and Hermione made him recount what he'd seen, until he was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed.**

"**Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"**

"**How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully.**

"Comfortably, it would hold three-hundred and ninety-five, not counting giants," said Charlie.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" asked Bill.

"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyways."

Bill groaned as Charlie continued. "Hagrid and I did some calculations, and that was the answer we came up with. It includes Redcaps, Boggarts, Chimerias, and things like that."

"**We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."**

**Ron tried a different tack.**

"**Riddle does sound like Percy —**

"Oi!" cried an indignant Percy.

** who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"**

"**But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione.**

"**And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here…"**

"**You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?"**

"**He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Harry quickly.**

"Hopefully that was true," murmured Molly. Despite being told by Dumbledore that Hagrid was innocent, she still had her suspicions.**  
**

**The three of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice.**

"**Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"**

"**That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"**

"Ronald," said an annoyed _Ginny_. "You have less tact than _Harry_, and that's saying a lot."

"Why, tha-," _Harry_ began. "Hey!" he said once he realized what she had said.

_Ginny_ just grinned.**  
**

**In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack,**

"Good idea," said Charlie.

** and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified,**

"Four months!" exclaimed a horrified Molly.

"Has nothing been figured out?" asked a very nervous Bill.

** and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song,**

"That was bloody annoying," muttered _Harry_.

** Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.**

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Percy opened his mouth to explain, but Charlie stopped him. "It's explained in the next line."**  
**

"**The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told Harry. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."**

**The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.**

"Which you should," said Percy. It didn't matter to him that he wasn't in second year yet, he was already thinking about the elective subjects.**  
**

"… **it could affect our whole future," she told Harry and Ron as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.**

"**I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.**

"Sorry, you can't do that until N.E.W.T.s and even then, most jobs require a N.E.W.T. in them," said Bill.**  
**

**"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

"Ronald!" nearly everyone screeched.**  
**

"**But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.**

"You need it to survive, especially since V-Voldemort isn't fully gone," said Bill.

Everyone stared at him. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" shouted Charlie.

"It's just a name," shrugged Bill.

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself," said _Harry_, _Ginny, _and Dumbldore together.**  
**

"**Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."**

"Ronald, the reason you haven't learned anything is because you don't pay attention to your classes," said Molly. "I'm sure you will learn much more if you would just pay attention."**  
**

**Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes.**

"Both of them are difficult, but are necessary for a Curse Breaker," said Bill.

** Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on.**

"That is the most illogical way to decide anything," said Percy.

Hermione and both Harrys giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Percy.

"You sounded like Spock," answered Hermione.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Spock, he's a character from a television show called Star Trek. He's a Vulcan and is very logical," explained Harry.

"What's a Vulcan?" asked Charlie.

"An alien race," Hermione answered.

"Cool!" cried the twins.

** Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything.**

Bill raised his eyebrows. Yeah, he also took twelve classes for his OWLS, but he had a feeling she'd drop one or two before long**.  
**

**Harry smiled grimly to himself at the thought of what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would say if he tried to discuss his career in wizardry with them. Not that he didn't get any guidance: Percy Weasley was eager to share his experience.**

"**Depends where you want to go, Harry," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination.**

"Really?" said Charlie. He was deeply regretting signing up for that class and already knew he was going to fail the OWL.

** People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them — look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time.**

Arthur was grinning at the support his son was giving him.

** My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures.**

"It's my favorite class," said Charlie.

** Play to your strengths, Harry."**

"That actually is decent advice," said Bill.**  
**

**But the only thing Harry felt he was really good at was Quidditch.**

"Not much you can do there," said Percy.

"Oi!" cried Charlie, and to everyone's surprise, both Ginnys.

"You can play professional Quidditch," said Charlie. It was the only way you could make Quidditch a carer, well you could be a flying instructor as well.

"And you've got one sitting in the room with you," added _Ginny_, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What?" asked little Ginny in a very exicted tone. "I will play professional Quidditch?"

"Yep, Holyhead Harpies," said _Ginny_. "I played from 1999 to 2003, when I became pregnant with little James."

James looked up when he heard his name. "Yes, I'm talking about you." _Ginny_ smiled at her son.

"Cool," said little Ginny. She was looking at her future self with awe. "This is awkward," thought _Ginny_, but thankfully Charlie began to read again.

** In the end, he chose the same new subjects as Ron, feeling that if he was lousy at them, at least he'd have someone friendly to help him.**

"That works," said Charlie.

**Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. **

"Yes! Another game!" cried Bill and Charlie.

"They aren't going to like that it gets canceled," muttered _Harry_.

**Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner,**

"That's a little much," said Fred.

** so that Harry barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match he went up to his dormitory to drop off his broomstick feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch cup had never been better.**

**But his cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, he met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.**

"Why?" asked Neville.**  
**

"**Harry — I don't know who did it — I just found —"**

**Watching Harry fearfully, Neville pushed open the door.**

**The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.**

"What in the name of Merlin!" exclaimed Charlie.

_Ginny_ whimpered and moved closer to _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls.**

"At least I did something of value," muttered _Ginny_.

** As he and Neville pulled the blankets back onto his bed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus came in. Dean swore loudly.**

"**What happened, Harry?"**

"**No idea," said Harry. But Ron was examining Harry's robes. All the pockets were hanging out.**

"**Someone's been looking for something," said Ron. "Is there anything missing?"**

**Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he realized what wasn't there.**

"**Riddle's diary's gone," he said in an undertone to Ron.**

"Uh oh," said George.

Dumbledore was wondering who would take it. "Probably whoever tried to throw it away," he thought. He hoped that by reading these books, this whole escapade with the Chamber could be avoided, unless it was necessary for the final defeat of Voldemort, which he hoped it wasn't.**  
**

"**What?"**

**Harry jerked his head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed him out. They hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy.**

"Already?" said Percy, in a surprised tone. There wasn't anything wrong with starting work early, it was just surprising.**  
**

**Hermione looked aghast at the news.**

"**But — only a Gryffindor could have stolen — nobody else knows our password —"**

"Who would do that?" asked Ron.**  
**

"**Exactly," said Harry.**

**They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.**

"Prefect Quidditch weather," said Charlie, looking up from the book.**  
**

"**Perfect Quidditch conditions!"**

Charlie blinked.

** said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."**

**Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of his eyes. Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea. He'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago? He didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.**

**As he left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things, another very serious worry was added to Harry's growing list. He had just set foot on the marble staircase when he heard it yet again.**

**"Kill this time… let me rip… tear…"**

"That voice again?" asked Molly.

Percy suddenly had a look of recognition on him. "What?" asked Charlie.

"I think I know what it is," answered Percy. Silently to himself he added, "Only Harry can hear it and since Harry's a Parselmouth, it fits perceftly. The only problem is that I can't think of any snakes that petrify."_  
_

**He shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from him in alarm.**

**"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"**

**Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.**

"**Harry — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"**

"I guess she figured it out," said Bill.**  
**

**And she sprinted away, up the stairs.**

"**What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly; still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.**

"**Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.**

Several people giggled.**  
**

"**But why's she got to go to the library?"**

"**Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library."**

"That's fairly sound advice," said Hermione. "You can find the answer to almost anything at the library."**  
**

**Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.**

"**You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven — the match —"**

**Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but his mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker room, his only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game.**

**The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.**

**Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.**

"Uh oh," said Fred.

"This can't be good," added George.**  
**

**Harry's heart dropped like a stone.**

"**This match has been cancelled," **

"What?" shouted all the Quidditch fans, which meant everyone except for Molly and Percy.

"Why would McGonagall do a thing like that?" asked Charlie.

"It could only be if something dreadful happened," said Percy. "Like another attack."

Molly's face turned white.

**Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.**

"**But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the cup —Gryffindor —"**

"Aren't lives more important than a cup?" asked Percy.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:**

"**All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"**

**Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.**

"**Potter, I think you'd better come with me…"**

"She doesn't think it's me, does she?" asked little Harry nervously.**  
**

**Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.**

"**Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley…"**

"Something probably happened," said Charlie.

"Hermione?" asked Arthur in a nervous voice, "Did something happen to Hermione?"

_Harry_ nodded. "She got petrified."

Hermione let out a gasp. "I'm fine, right?"

"Yes," answered _Ginny_ with a smile.**  
**

**Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.**

"**This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another double attack."**

"Double?" screeched Molly.**  
**

**Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered… Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair.**

**Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. **

**And on the bed next to her was —**

"**Hermione!" Ron groaned.**

**Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.**

Hermione shuddered at the description.**  
**

"**They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"**

**She was holding up a small, circular mirror.**

This time it was Charlie who was looking serious. "Mirror, a voice that is only heard by Harry, petrification, ugg, what does this add up to?" he mentally wondered.**  
**

**Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.**

"**I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."**

"**All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."**

**The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed**

"Don't close Hogwarts!" shouted all the Weasley children.

Dumbledore was slightly surprised by the emotion in their voices.

** unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."**

**She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.**

"**That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan,**

"So, whoever it is, is from Slytherin," commented Ron. "Just chuck 'em all out, and you'll be fine."

"Ronald!"

Ron, shrugged. "It's true, mum."

** counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.**

"Your logic is similar to Lee's," said a grinning Fred.**  
**

**Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.**

"**Percy's in shock," George told Harry quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater — she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."**

"That could be a reason," said Bill, "but my guess is that she's his girlfriend."

"Oi! I'm right here you know!" shouted Percy.**  
**

**But Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone. And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, he was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursleys. Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Harry now knew exactly how he had felt.**

"**What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Harry's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"**

"Probably," said Charlie. "If they suspected him once, they'll suspect him again."**  
**

"**We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry, making up his mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."**

"**But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class —"**

"**I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."**

"Harry!" cried Molly.**  
**

**Harry had inherited just one thing from his father:**

"You inherited his looks as well," said Arthur.

"I think I meant material things, although that statement is no longer correct," said _Harry_.

"How come?" asked little Harry.

"When I became of age, I got access to the Potter vault. The vault I had been using before hand was just a trust vault."

** a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over themselves.**

**The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Harry, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset.**

"I thought no one was allowed out of the dorms," said little Ginny

** Teachers, prefects, and ghosts**

"Oh," said little Ginny.

"Ghosts?" said Ron. "It must be really dangerous to get the ghosts involved."

** were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard. Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore.**

"Ronald!"

** It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.**

**It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door.**

**Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. **

"He must be really nervous," commented Charlie.**  
**

**Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.**

"**Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"**

"**What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.**

**"Nothin' — nothin' —" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' — doesn' matter — Sit down — I'll make tea —"**

**He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.**

"Something is defiantly wrong," said Bill.**  
**

"**Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Did you hear about Hermione?"**

"**Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice.**

**He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags)**

Despite the seriousness of the situation, several people giggled.

** and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry and Ron exchanged panicstricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.**

"**Good evening, Hagrid."**

**It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.**

**The stranger had rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.**

"Okay, what is it with the bad taste of clothes?" asked Charlie.

"And that was the minister," said _Ginny_.

"Was?" asked Bill.

"Thankfully he only lasted a few years," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"**

**Harry elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.**

"You definitely do not want to be discovered," said Percy.**  
**

**Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.**

**"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."**

"If he is going to do what I think he's going to do-" Charlie's voice broke off. He clenched the book tightly in his hands and continued to read in a strained voice.**  
**

"**I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"**

"**I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.**

"**Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something —**

"And that something is hurting an innocent man?" asked Bill. "What has the Ministry come to?"

"It gets worse," said _Harry_ and everyone groaned.

** the school governors have been in touch —"**

"**Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore.**

"And that's because it wasn't Hagrid," said _Ginny_.

** His blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before.**

"**Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. **

"How did that idiot become Minister?" asked Charlie.

**If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"**

"**Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"**

"**For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —"**

"**Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.**

"He wouldn't!" cried the whole family, even the twinkle had gone out of Dumbledore's eyes. This was yet another thing they should try to avoid if they decided to change the course of events.**  
**

**Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.**

"Whoever it is probably is a bad guy," said Ron.

"Murphy's law," said Hermione.**  
**

**Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp.**

"Harry!" cried _Ginny_.**  
**

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy**

"That git!" cried Charlie.

"Git!" echoed James.

Charlie's face grew red and Molly sent yet another one of her death glares in his direction.

** strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.**

"**Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…"**

"**What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"**

"**My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?" **

"That bastard!" screamed Bill. Charlie was gripping the book so hard his knuckles were white.

**said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."**

"**And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.**

"**Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. **

**This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. **

"And every single one was a signature made under a threat by yours truly," Charlie continued in his book voice.

"It doesn't really say that, does it?" asked Percy.

Charlie stuck out his tongue at his brother and shook his head, then he started reading again.**  
**

**I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."**

"He really is evil," said Percy.**  
**

"**Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended — no, no — last thing we want just now."**

"At least he's talking sense," said Molly.

"One of the few times he ever does," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"**

"**See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"**

"**That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted —"**

**Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.**

"He doesn't even fit in his own house?" asked Ron. Charlie shook his head.**  
**

'**An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.**

"All of them," said Fred.**  
**

"**Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."**

"**Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"**

"Dumbledore is the only safety at the school, take him away, and all will be lost," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.**

"**If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —"**

"What?"

"I'm sure I have my reasons," said Dumbledore as calmly as ever.**  
**

"**But —" stuttered Fudge.**

"**No!" growled Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.**

"**However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked little Ginny.

"As long as the school is loyal to Dumbledore, he will help it," said Harry.**  
**

**For a second, Harry was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where he and Ron were hidden.**

"Does he know you're there?" asked Hermione.

"I do not know my future self's mind, but I probably at least suspect Harry is there, Miss Granger," answered Dumbledore.**  
**

**"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — killings."**

"Idiot," muttered Bill.**  
**

**He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders.**

Ron shuddered.

**That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin'."**

"That's rather obvious," said Charlie. "Follow the spiders, and you'll find out something about the Chamber."

"Hopefully Fudge is too dense to get it," said Percy.**  
**

**Fudge stared at him in amazement.**

**"All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."**

"I guess you two got that job," said Arthur.**  
**

**The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.**

"**We're in trouble now," Ron said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."**

"Or worse," said Molly quietly.**  
**

**Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.**

Charlie sighed, and closed the book. "Well, it's starting to get pretty tense. Percy, I think you're next." So saying, Charlie handed the book off to Percy.


	16. Aragog

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Percy was about to start reading when Harry said, "I think we probably should eat. There's not going to be another good spot to stop until it's over."

"I'm fine with that," said Ron. Molly got up and went into the kitchen. "Are leftovers fine?" she called. "There's still enough stew from lunch."

"That'll be great, Molly dear," said Arthur. Only a few minutes later, Molly arrived with several bowls floating in the air in front of her. She sent one to each person and after they were done eating, they began to read again.

**Aragog**

"Who's that?" asked Ron.

"Someone you really don't want to meet," said _Harry_.**_  
_**

**Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Harry; no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.**

**Harry and Ron had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.**

"That makes sense," said Bill.**  
**

"**We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off…"**

"You really don't want that happening," said Percy.**  
**

**With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.**

**Harry constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to himself "I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." But what good were these words? Who exactly were they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were?**

"McGonagall is probably your best bet," said Bill.**  
**

**Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand. The trouble was, there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow.**

"I guess spiders are scared of whatever it is," said Charlie.

This frustrated Percy even more. "I know I've heard of whatever creature this is, but what is it? For Merlin's sake, why can't I remember it?"

** Harry looked everywhere he went, helped (rather reluctantly) by Ron. They were hampered, of course, by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Harry found it very irksome.**

"It was just annoying," explained _Harry_. "I felt like I was a little kid when we had to be led on and off the playground at primary school."**  
**

**One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy.**

"He better not get that position," said Arthur darkly.

** Harry didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind Malfoy, Harry overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. **

"That g-"

"George!"

"That annoyance," George said instead.**  
**

"**I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed.**

"What?" shouted Fred. "It's dangerous for Merlin's sake.

** McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…"**

**Snape swept past Harry, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.**

"**Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"**

**Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."**

"**Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job— I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir —"**

"Snape's never going to get the position of Headmaster," said Bill confidently.

"Wanna bet?" asked Charlie.

"You seriously think that Snape, _Snape_ mind you, will become Headmaster?" asked Bill.

"It's a possibility," Charlie shrugged. "Are you on?"

"Yeah, three Sickles?"

"Certainly."

_Ginny_ rolled her eyes while this was going on. It was very funny to watch her siblings bet on things that had already happened in her lifetime.**  
**

**Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.**

"**I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —"**

There was an explosion in the room, and it wasn't an explosion of words, but a literal explosion. When the dust had cleared, Ron grinned sheepishly. He had managed to explode the easy chair he and Neville were squeezed into.

"Are you two alright?" asked Molly.

"I think so," answered Ron.

Neville was a bit shaken, but otherwise seemed fine.

"I think you're going to be a rather powerful wizard, Ron," said Arthur as he repaired the chair. "If you can do this much destruction at age seven . . ."

_Harry_ turned to _Ginny_ and whispered, "I think Ron already is starting to like Hermione."

After everything was settled, Percy began reading again.**  
**

**The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.**

**"Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands —"**

"That I'd like to see," said Charlie. "He really needs a good punch to the face."

_Harry_ smirked at this, and _Ginny_ looked at him confused. "You'll find out," _Harry_ whispered, but _Ginny_ didn't look very happy at getting that for an answer.

"**Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.**

**The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.**

"And one was the smartest student in the second year," said little Ginny.**  
**

**Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan. Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well —"**

**He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.**

"Good, you need as many people as possible understanding that you're not the heir," said Charlie.**  
**

**Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron.**

"**That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."**

"Now other people are suspecting him," said Molly.**  
**

"**That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.**

"**Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.**

"**No," said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.**

"Well, they don't know about your little Polyjuice adventure," said Fred.**  
**

**A second later, Harry spotted something.**

**Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting. Harry hit Ron over the hand with his pruning shears.**

"That must've hurt," said Ron.**  
**

"**Ouch! What're you —"**

**Harry pointed out the spiders, following their progress with his eyes screwed up against the sun.**

"**Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased.**

"They're bloody spiders!" cried Ron.

** "But we can't follow them now —"**

**Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.**

**Harry's eyes narrowed as he focused on the spiders. If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up.**

"**Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest…"**

**"You go in there again?" cried Molly. "It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason!"**

Harry just grinned. There still were several trips into the forest in store for him.**  
**

**And Ron looked even unhappier about that.**

"It's the bloody forest!" he cried. "There's supposed to be werewolves in there!"**  
**

**At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.**

"**We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."**

"But he's a coward," said Percy.**  
**

"**Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er — aren't there — aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?"**

"You don't need to repeat yourself, Ron," said little Ginny.

** he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.**

**Preferring not to answer that question, Harry said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns…"**

**Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Harry had entered it only once and had hoped never to do so again.**

"Actually, that's wrong," said _Harry_. "I had entered it twice. Once when I was spying on Snape and Quirrell and once when I had detention."**  
**

**Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.**

"I wonder why," groaned Bill.**  
**

"**Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"**

"It might just be because Dumbledore is gone and the Chamber is still open," said Neville.

"Also, they have an idiot for a teacher," added little Ginny with a grin.**  
**

**People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.**

"**Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim,**

"You're the one who's dimwitted," said George.

"George Fabien!"

** "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away —"**

"Yeah, right," said Fred.**  
**

"**Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.**

"**My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty,"**

"Oh yes, he would," said Ron.

** said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.**

"No, one and one make three," said Hermione in a sarcastic voice.**  
**

"**Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean.**

"You know we heard you the first time," said Charlie.

Ron's ears turned red.**  
**

"**I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.**

"That certainly isn't true," said Percy. "I don't think Lockhart was hiding under an Invisibility cloak in the corner of Hagrid's hut."**  
**

**Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in midsentence when Harry kicked him hard under the desk.**

"**We weren't there, remember?" Harry muttered.**

"Wait, I thought you were," said a confused little Harry.

"We needed to pretend we weren't there otherwise we would have been in major trouble," explained _Harry_.**  
**

**But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Harry so much that he yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face. **

"I wish you'd've done it," said _Ginny_. "I'd've loved to see his face."**  
**

**Instead he contented himself with scrawling a note to Ron: Let's do it tonight.**

**Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.**

"I guess he really misses her," said Bill.

"The only way a boy of twelve -"

"Thirteen," corrected _Ginny_. "This took place in May."

"Thirteen then," said Bill. "There's no way a boy of that age would act like that unless he had a crush on said girl."

At that statement both Ron and Hermione turned bright red.**  
**

**The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.**

"They shouldn't be up that late," said Molly. "Growing children need their sleep."**  
**

**Harry went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk right after dinner, and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap, and Ginny sat watching them, very subdued in Hermione's usual chair. **

"I think I was starting to realize something was wrong with me," _Ginny_ whispered to _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry and Ron kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly,**

"I bet that just made us want to play more," said Fred.

** but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George, and Ginny finally went to bed.**

**Harry and Ron waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before seizing the cloak, throwing it over themselves, and climbing through the portrait hole.**

**It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.**

"'**Course," said Ron abruptly as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but…"**

**His voice trailed away hopefully.**

"I don't think you'll be that lucky," said Charlie, much to Molly's dismay.**  
**

**They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.**

"That will keep him quiet," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.**

"**C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.**

"Okay," said Percy. "We didn't need to know that, Harry."**  
**

**Harry took out his wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.**

"**Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know — it'd probably blow up or something…"**

"Good idea," said Charlie. "Next time, don't break your wand."

**Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders**

Ron shuddered.

"There just in a book," said Percy, annoyed.

** were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.**

"**Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."**

**So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Harry's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path.**

Ron moaned.

** They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever,**

Ron got up and went over to where Arthur was sitting and climbed into his dad's lap.

** so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Harry's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path.**

**Harry paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch-black. He had never been this deep into the forest before.**

"And you shouldn't be in there anyways," said Molly.

** He could vividly remember Hagrid advising him not to leave the forest path last time he'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.**

**Something wet touched Harry's hand and he jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose.**

"**What d'you reckon?" Harry said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand.**

"**We've come this far," said Ron.**

"You're being brave," said Bill.**  
**

**So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. Harry could feel Fang's hot breath on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.**

**They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.**

**Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Harry and Ron jump out of their skins.**

"**What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Harry's elbow very hard.**

"**There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen… sounds like something big…"**

Molly moaned. Whatever it was, it was sure to be dangerous.**  
**

**They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.**

"**Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"**

"**Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."**

"**Hear me?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"**

"And you just made it worse," sighed Percy.**  
**

**The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.**

"**What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry.**

"**Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron.**

"Did you have to say that?" asked a very white Molly.**  
**

**They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.**

"**D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.**

"**Dunno —"**

**Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light,**

Bill scratched his head. "What in the name of Merlin could that be?" he wondered aloud.

** so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.**

"**Harry!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief "Harry, it's our car!"**

"What?" shouted Charlie.**  
**

"**What?"**

"**Come on!"**

**Harry blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze. As Ron walked, open-mouthed, toward it, it moved slowly toward him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.**

Laughter broke out at that statement.**  
**

"**It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"**

"Hmm," said Arthur.

"Don't you get any ideas, Arthur Weasley," said Molly.**  
**

**The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own.**

"How in the world did that happen?" asked Fred.

** Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry, who could feel him quivering. His breathing slowing down again, Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes.**

"**And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it.**

"It isn't a dog," said George.

Ron glared at him.

** "I wondered where it had gone!"**

**Harry squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.**

"**We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."**

"Oh no," said little Ginny.**  
**

**Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror.**

**Harry didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around the middle and lift him off the ground, so that he was hanging facedown. Struggling, terrified, he heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling — next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees.**

**Head hanging, Harry saw that what had hold of him was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching him tightly below a pair of shining black pincers.**

Ron let out a high pitched scream. Everyone else looked frightened as well.

"That can only be an Acromantula," said Charlie quietly. "I didn't know there were some in the forest.

"What's an Acromantula?" asked Fred.

"A giant spider," Charlie answered. Ron whimpered.

** Behind him, he could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron. They were moving into the very heart of the forest. **

**Harry could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Harry couldn't have yelled even if he had wanted to; he seemed to have left his voice back with the car in the clearing.**

**He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for him to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning his neck sideways, he realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever laid eyes on.**

**Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic.**

Ron began to hyperventilate. Arthur pulled Ron further onto his lap. "It'll be over soon," he whispered.

** The massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.**

**Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.**

**Harry suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.**

"**Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"**

"So Aragog must be the leader," said Bill.

"Talking spiders!" screeched Ron.

"The Acromantula has near human intelligence," said Charlie, which didn't help Ron very much.

**And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.**

"That's helpful," said Charlie sarcastically.**  
**

"**What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.**

"**Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.**

"**Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.**

"**Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.**

"**Kill them,"**

"What?" shouted Molly as Ron screamed in fright.

"Ron, we both came out fine," said _Harry_.

** clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"**

"**We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted.**

"That might help," said Percy.

** His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.**

**Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.**

**Aragog paused.**

"**Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.**

"**Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."**

"**In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"**

"Because they're the only ones stupid enough to follow spiders into the Forbidden Forest," said Fred.

**Harry thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could.**

**"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."**

**Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Harry feel sick with fear.**

"**But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."**

"It's impossible," said Charlie. "Acromantulas cannot petrify. They bite their victims to kill them."

"**And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.**

"**I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. **

**When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"**

"I'm not so sure . . ." said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry summoned what remained of his courage.**

"**So you never — never attacked anyone?"**

"**Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human.**

"That's nice," said Bill.

** The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. **

"You don't think -" began George.

"It very easily could be," said Fred.

"What?" asked Bill.

"Moaning Myrtle," the twins said together.

"Oh!" cried Charlie. "That fits. Now all they need to do is find out what killed her."**  
**

**I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"**

"**But then… Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —"**

**His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him**.

"**The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. **

Percy stopped reading for a moment. "It's a snake. I know that much. What kind of snake is it though. If Acromantulas are scared of it, it's got to be really powerful."

"Uh, Percy?" Bill broke into his thoughts. "Are you going to keep reading?"

"What? Oh, sorry."

**Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."**

"**What is it?" said Harry urgently.**

**More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.**

"**We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."**

**Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry and Ron.**

"**We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.**

"**Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"**

Molly was at a loss for words.**  
**

"**But — but —"**

"**My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."**

"That-that -" Charlie couldn't think of any words to express his anger. The fact that his brother and his brother's best friend nearly got eaten by Acromantula was enough to make anyone loose their ability to speak.

**Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.**

**Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting,**

"How the heck did you get out of there?" asked Bill.

** a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.**

"Merlin! That car certainly seems to like popping up," said George.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open.**

"**Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car — the doors slammed shut — Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders.**

"Yay," cried Neville. He had been white faced since Ron and Harry had entered the forest.

** They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.**

**Harry looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"No," said George.**  
**

**Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.**

**They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of sky.**

**The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Harry got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. Harry gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view.**

"I wonder if it's still there," mused _Ginny_.

"If it is, you're not going into there to find out," said Molly.

"Mum, I'm an adult with a family of my own now," _Ginny_ protested.

"You're still my daughter," answered Molly. _Ginny_ groaned.

**Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Harry got outside again, he found Ron being violent sick in the pumpkin patch.**

"Gross," said Fred.**  
**

"**Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."**

Molly nodded. She was just starting to get her breath back.**  
**

**I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry.**

**"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"**

"**That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry,**

"And that is a very important piece of evidence," said Molly in a thankful tone.

** throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."**

**Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.**

"Ron," groaned _Ginny_.**  
**

**As the castle loomed nearer Harry twitched the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden,**

"Good," said Bill.

** then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and climbed the winding stair to their dormitory.**

**Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Harry, however, didn't feel very sleepy. He sat on the edge of his fourposter, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.**

**The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, he thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort — even other monsters didn't want to name it. But he and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Harry swung his legs up onto his bed and leaned back against his pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window.**

**He couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time.**

"Both," muttered _Ginny_.

** There was nobody else to ask. Harry lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said.**

**He was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to him, and he suddenly sat bolt upright.**

"**Ron," he hissed through the dark, "Ron —"**

**Ron woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Harry.**

"**Ron — that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"**

**Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too.**

**"You don't think — not Moaning Myrtle?"**

"Chapter's over," said Percy.

"So you finally figured it out," said Fred.

"Hey, we were twelve and thirteen," said Harry.

"And we're nine," said George. "That excuse doesn't work on us. Oh yeah, it's my turn to read now Perce."**  
**


	17. The Chamber of Secrets

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Since the chapter with the spiders was now over, Ron climbed out of his dad's lap and went back to the chair he shared with Neville.**_  
_**

George took one look at the title and shuddered. "Mum isn't going to like this," he thought.**_  
_**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

"You go into the Chamber?" shouted Molly.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked, angrily.

"It wasn't anything abnormal, at least for him" answered _Ginny_ with a grin. "He has a saving people thing."

"Does someone end up there?" asked Arthur flatly.

_Ginny_ nodded. "Mum, can I have James back? He needs his snack."

"All right _Ginny_, here." Molly reluctantly handed James back and Ginny got out his bottle and handed it to him.**  
**

"**All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly at breakfast next day, "and we could've asked her, and now…"**

"Oh, yeah, you can't exactly walk in anymore," said Bill.**  
**

**It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible.**

**But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration, that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.**

"They're still doing exams?" asked Charlie.

"There are people who need them," answered Percy.**  
**

"**Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"**

**There was a loud bang behind Harry as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk.**

"Whoops," said Ron, as Neville grinned sheepishly.

** Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.**

"**The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."**

"Who'd want to study when everything was in turmoil?" asked Bill, much to everyone's surprise.**  
**

**Studying hard! It had never occurred to Harry that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.**

"**Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."**

**Harry looked down at the pair of white rabbits he was supposed to be turning into slippers.**

"That was a fun lesson. I got bonus points because I also changed the color," said Bill.

"What happened?" asked Percy.

Bill turned red. "Um, instead of turning into regular white slippers like nearly everyone else's slippers, mine turned into fluffy pink bunny slippers."

"I still have those slippers, Bill," said Molly. Bill turned an even brighter shade of red.

** What had he learned so far this year? He couldn't seem to think of anything that would be useful in an exam.**

**Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest.**

"I'd never do that!" he shouted.**  
**

"**Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked Harry, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.**

"You really need new wand," said Charlie.**  
**

**Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.**

"**I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.**

"**Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.**

"That would be nice," said Fred.**  
**

"**You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.**

"Even better," said George.**  
**

"**Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.**

"That should be it!" cried Charlie.**  
**

**When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. **

"Oh," said Charlie in a rather disappointed voice, "that's good anyways."

**Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. **

"Hermione will," said Percy confidently. "Or at the least, give them an educated guess."

Hermione blushed. She had no idea what her future self was thinking, but then, all she knew about magic at this point was what she had been told or read in the book.**  
**

**I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."**

**There was an explosion of cheering. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron, however, was looking happier than he'd looked in days.**

**"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Harry. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."**

"RONALD!" cried an indignant Molly.**  
**

**Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Harry noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.**

"**What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.**

**Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded Harry of someone, though he couldn't think who.**

"**Spit it out," said Ron, watching her.**

"That's rather rude," said little Ginny.

"Sorry," said Ron.**  
**

**Harry suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.**

"**I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.**

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"At that point I had a major crush on Harry," said a slightly red _Ginny_. "I couldn't stay with him in the same room until about my fourth year."

"**What is it?" said Harry.**

**Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.**

"**What?" said Ron.**

**Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron could hear him.**

"**Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"**

"I wanted to tell you that I thought it had something to do with me," _Ginny_ mumbled to _Harry_, who pulled her in for a hug.**  
**

**Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.**

"**If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."**

"Percy," everyone groaned.

"You have the worst knack for timing," added Bill.**  
**

**Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.**

"**Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"**

**Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.**

"**What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.**

"**I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say…"**

"**Oh — that — that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.**

"Sounds like there's something you don't want the others to know," said Charlie.**  
**

"**How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

"**Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was — well, never mind — the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather —"**

"You have a girlfriend," said Bill. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I don't know," said Percy. "This takes place in five years, so how am I supposed to know if I have a girlfriend?"

"Does he?" asked Charlie.

"Yep, but I'm not telling you who it is," said _Harry_. "I'll leave that for you to figure out."**  
**

**Harry had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.**

"**What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."**

**Percy didn't smile back.**

"**Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."**

**Harry knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up — and to his delight it did, midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"The spiders must've done something to your brain if your happy to be with Lockhart," said Bill.**  
**

**Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors.**

"Oh," said Percy, now understanding.

** His hair wasn't as sleek as usual;**

"Good," said Ron. "He cares too much about it."

** it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.**

"**Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.'**

"But it wasn't Hagrid," said Hermione.

** Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."**

George suddenly dropped the book.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Nothing," George said as he picked up the book. "I just was rather startled by the next sentence."**  
**

"**I agree, sir," said Harry,**

"What?" asked Bill.

"Harry agreed with a git?" asked Charlie.

** making Ron drop his books in surprise.**

"Anyone would," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Thank you, Harry," said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"**

"**That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go —"**

**"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class —"**

"More like 'brush my hair'," said _Harry_ in an fairly accurate imitation of Lockhart's voice.

"Don't do that to me!" begged _Ginny_.

_Harry_ just grinned and everyone else laughed.**  
**

**And he hurried off.**

"**Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."**

Several people snorted at the similarity between the two statements.**  
**

**They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme.**

"**Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"**

"And enter McGonagall," said Charlie.

"How do you know it's her?" asked Neville.

Charlie shrugged. "I just do," he said.**  
**

**It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.**

"I've seen it go thinner," said _Harry_.

"What else did you do?" asked Molly.

"You'll find out."

"**We were — we were —" Ron stammered. "We were going to — to go and see —"**

"**Hermione," said Harry.**

"So you finally figured out how to lie," said Fred.

"Good for you," added George.

** Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him.**

"**We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry —"**

**Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, Harry thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.**

"She really cares about you," said Arthur.

_Harry_ nodded. After Ron, Hermione, _Ginny_, Luna, and Neville, McGonagall's scream had been the loudest when they thought he was dead.

**"Of course," she said, and Harry, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."**

"But are you really going to go there?" asked Ron.**  
**

**Harry and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.**

"**That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."**

"Why thank you," said little Harry.

"You're talking to a book," said Ron. "And you haven't come up with it yet."**  
**

**They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione.**

**Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.**

"**There's just no point talking to a Petrified. person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.**

"I wonder what that would look like," said George.**  
**

**"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…"**

**But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's face. He was more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.**

"I assume that's a clue, but how can you get it out?" asked Percy.**  
**

**Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Ron.**

"**Go on and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view.**

**It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.**

**It was a page torn from a very old library book. **

"Why would I do that?" asked an astonished Hermione.

"My guess is that you wanted to make certain you had a way of telling us even if you did end up petrified," answered _Harry_.

**Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it, too.**

"**Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, **

"That's it!" shouted Percy.

"What's it?" asked Fred.

"A Basilisk is what has been petrifying people."

"But don't they usually kill?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone actually looked them in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera and Justin saw it through Nick, so that's why they were petrified instead of killed."

**known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."**

"So that's why all of Hagrid's roosters were killed," said Ron.**  
**

**And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognized as Hermione's. Pipes.**

"That's how it has been getting around," said Charlie.**  
**

**It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain.**

"**Ron," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk — a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…"**

"So now you're starting to figure things out," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry looked up at the beds around him.**

"**The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died — because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin… Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror — and —"**

**Ron's jaw had dropped.**

"**And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.**

**Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween.**

"**The water…" he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection…"**

"Pity she didn't die," muttered Bill.

"WILLIAM!"

**He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.**

"… **The crowing of the rooster… is fatal to it"! he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it.! It all fits!"**

"**But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"**

**Harry, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.**

"**Pipes," he said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls…"**

"Now you know what it is, but how will you stop the heir?" asked Charlie.**  
**

**Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.**

"**The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in —"**

"**Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Harry.**

"That makes complete sense," said Arthur.**  
**

**They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.**

"**This means," said Harry, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."**

"**What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"**

"**Let's go to the staff room," said Harry, jumping up.**

"And this year you do remember to go to a teacher," said Molly.

"Hey, we went last year, but McGonagall didn't believe us," defended _Harry_.

** "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."**

**They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down.**

**But the bell to signal break never came.**

**Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.**

"**All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."**

"What happened this time?" asked Molly.

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ looked at each other. This was not going to be a happy chapter for Molly.**  
**

**Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"**

"**What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"**

"**No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."**

**They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.**

"**It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."**

"What?" screeched Molly.**  
**

**Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"**

"**The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' "**

"So, it's a girl," said Arthur.**  
**

**Professor Flitwick burst into tears.**

"**Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"**

"**Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.**

Panic broke out in the living room. Molly gasped and reached out to pull her daughter closer to her. Little Ginny was white faced. Arthur was staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at anyone. Ron was shocked into silence. The twins were gripping each other's arms, and George had let the book fall to the ground. Percy, Charlie, and Bill were all staring at each other. Dumbledore was looking down at the floor. He felt as if he had failed, even though this hadn't happened yet, he wasn't able to protect the students.

"Excuse me, I'm right here," said _Ginny_. "It's obvious I get out."

That relaxed the family somewhat, but they were still extremely nervous. George picked up the book and began to read again.**  
**

**Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside him.**

"**We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"**

**The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.**

"What the heck?" asked Charlie. No one yelled at him. Molly wasn't even paying attention to what her children were commenting."**  
**

"**So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"**

"Idiot," muttered Bill.**  
**

**He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.**

"**Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."**

"Sounds like Snape's getting some revenge," said Percy.**  
**

**Lockhart blanched.**

"**That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

"**I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.**

"Idiot," said Bill again.

"**Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.**

"**D-did I? I don't recall —"**

"Imbecile," said Hermione.**  
**

"**I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"**

**Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.**

"**I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"**

"**We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."**

"I think they're trying to get rid of him," said Bill.

"Maybe he'll die in the Chamber," said Charlie.**  
**

**Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.**

"**V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."**

"More like running away," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**And he left the room.**

"**Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."**

"Uh, oh," said Fred. "You two will be in trouble."**  
**

**The teachers rose and left, one by one.**

**It was probably the worst day of Harry's entire life. He, Ron, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.**

**No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.**

"**She knew something, Harry," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."**

"Don't talk about me like I'm dead," said little Ginny. Molly blanched at that.

"Don't say that, Ginny," she said quietly.**  
**

**Harry could see the sun sinking, blood-red, below the skyline. This was the worst he had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything.**

"**Harry" said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not — you know —"**

**Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't see how Ginny could still be alive.**

"Harry!" cried _Ginny_.**  
**

"**D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."**

"That would help if he was planning on going into the Chamber," said Percy.**  
**

**Because Harry couldn't think of anything else to do, and because he wanted to be doing something, he agreed. The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.**

**Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.**

"He's leaving, isn't he?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sure he's just finding stuff to help him," said Molly, even though she was ninety-nine percent sure Charlie was right.

**Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.**

"**Oh — Mr. Potter — Mr. Weasley —" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment —if you would be quick —"**

"**Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."**

"**Er — well — it's not terribly —" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean — well — all right —"**

**He opened the door and they entered.**

**His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.**

"He's running away!" shouted Molly, finally admitting it. "What does he think he's doing, after all he's done!"**  
**

"**Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.**

"**Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"**

"Yeah, right."**  
**

"**What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.**

"**Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I —"**

"**You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"**

"**Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —"**

Groans came from throughout the living room.**  
**

"**You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books —"**

"**Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.**

"**You wrote them!" Harry shouted.**

"**My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —"**

"He didn't even do those things?" asked a horrified Molly.**  
**

"**So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry incredulously.**

"**Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."**

At this Molly was so angry, she gently pushed little Ginny off her lap, and went to the bookshelf. In anger she pulled off Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, Magical Me, and several other Gilderoy Lockhart books that _Harry_ was unable to see the title of. She put them all in a pile and pulled out her wand. "_Incindo_," Molly said, and the books burst into flame.

_Harry_ and _Ginny_ turned to each other and grinned widely. At least Molly was now done with her Lockhart fascination. Once the books were reduced to ashes, Molly went back to her seat, and little Ginny climbed back into her mother's lap.

**He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.**

"**Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."**

**He pulled out his wand and turned to them.**

"**Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"**

"What?" screamed Molly, "he didn't, did he?"

"No," said _Harry_. "We didn't let him."**  
**

**Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"**

**Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.**

"You should have kept it, Ron, since your wand is broken," advised Bill.

_Harry_ smirked. In the end it was really good that Ron's wand was broken.**  
**

"**Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.**

"**What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."**

"Oh, yes there is," said Molly. Everyone was surprised by the complete turn around.**  
**

"**You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."**

**They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They sent Lockhart in first. Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking.**

"He really is a scaredy cat," said Percy.**  
**

**Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.**

"**Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"**

"**To ask you how you died," said Harry.**

**Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.**

"Figures," said _Ginny_. "Most of the ghosts love talking about how they die."

"That's ghastly!" cried Hermione. "Who'd want to do that?"

"The ghosts," said Ron.**  
**

**"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking.**

"Riddle," muttered _Harry_.

** So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."**

"**How?" said Harry.**

"**No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes.**

"The Basilisk's eyes," said Charlie.

** My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."**

"**Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.**

"**Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.**

**Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.**

**It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.**

"Slytherin's symbol is the serpent, so it figures," said Bill.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. He'd have to do something to ensure that the entrance wouldn't open, even for a Parseltongue.

"**That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.**

"**Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."**

"Slytherin would make it that only Parseltongues could open the Chamber," muttered Percy.**  
**

"**But —" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. **

"That's not they way real Parseltongue works," said Arthur. "How come it's like that?"

"I think you'll find out in one of the later books, if not, I'll tell you after they're finished," said _Harry_.**  
**

**He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.**

"**Open up," he said.**

**He looked at Ron, who shook his head.**

"**English," he said.**

**Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.**

"**Open up," he said.**

**Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him,**

"Creepy," said little Ginny.

** and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.**

"That sounds really disgusting," said Neville.

**Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.**

"**I'm going down there," he said.**

**He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.**

"Thank you," said _Ginny_.

"You're welcome," answered _Harry_.**  
**

"**Me too," said Ron.**

**There was a pause.**

"**Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —"**

"Oh, no you won't," said Molly.

**He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at him.**

"**You can go first," Ron snarled.**

"Nice Ron!" cried George.**  
**

**White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.**

"**Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"**

"You can get caught by anything that's at the bottom," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.**

**"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.**

**It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide.**

Nearly everyone looked grossed out.

** He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves.**

**And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Harry stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.**

"**We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.**

"**Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.**

"It must have been cold," said Charlie.

"It was," answered _Harry_**.  
**

**All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.**

"**Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.**

**The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.**

"**Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"**

"That's excellent advice," said Arthur.**  
**

**But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her,**

"I wouldn't have been that far gone," said _Ginny_.

** Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.**

"**Harry — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.**

**They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.**

Everyone let out their breath that they hadn't realized they had been holding.**  
**

"**Maybe it's asleep," he breathed,**

"It wouldn't be that close to the entrance, would it?" asked Neville.

** glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.**

**Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high.**

**The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.**

"Merlin! That's huge!" cried Charlie.**  
**

"**Blimey," said Ron weakly.**

**There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.**

"**Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.**

**Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.**

**Harry jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.**

Molly gasped and everyone looked nervous. Bill suddenly laughed.

"What?" asked a worried Charlie.

"It's the broken wand. Whatever spell he uses will probably backfire on him," said Bill.

**"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"**

**He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"**

Molly gripped the side of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white.**  
**

**The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.**

"**Ron!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"**

"**I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —"**

"Yes!" everyone cried, except for Molly. She looked a little bit sorry for him, but it passed quickly.**  
**

**There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.**

"Good for you, Ron!" cried George.**  
**

"**What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages…"**

**Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try — what if the whole tunnel caved in?**

"That really wouldn't be good," said Hermione.**  
**

**There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours… Harry knew there was only one thing to do.**

"**Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… If I'm not back in an hour…"**

"You're going on alone?" sighed Molly.

_Harry_ nodded.**  
**

**There was a very pregnant pause, "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Harry —"**

"**See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.**

**And he set off alone past the giant snake skin.**

**Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.**

**Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.**

**He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.**

"**Open," said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.**

**The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.**

Everyone was shivering, knowing that both _Harry_ and _Ginny_ got out safely, but still extremely worried nonetheless.

"Who's next to read?" asked George in a very quiet voice.

"I think I am," said _Harry_.

George silently handed the book to _Harry_ and leaned against the back of the sofa, extremely white.**  
**


	18. The Heir of Slytherin

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

**_Woot! Over 100 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a double thank you to merdarkandtwisty for being the 100th reviewer!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

_Harry_ took a look at the title of the chapter and took a deep breath. He didn't want to read this chapter, but it probably was best for him to be the one reading it, seeing as everyone else was extremely worried about Ginny.**_  
_**

**The Heir of Slytherin**

"So, I guess you fine out who he is?" asked Bill.**  
**

**He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?**

**He pulled out his wand**

"You really should have already had it out," said Arthur.

"This was taking place in a time that was supposed to be peaceful," said _Ginny_.

**and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir.**

Several people where shivering from the description.**  
**

**Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.**

**Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.**

"Me," said little Ginny quietly.

Molly hugged her daughter even tighter.

"**Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be…**

"No!" shouted Molly.

"Mum, I'm right here," assured _Ginny_.

"**Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.**

"**She won't wake," said a soft voice.**

"Someone else is there?" asked Charlie, rather surprised.**  
**

**Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.**

**A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.**

"**Tom — Tom Riddle?"**

"But, h-how did he end up there?" asked Bill.**  
**

**Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.**

"**What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"**

"**She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."**

Molly's already pale face became even paler.**  
**

**Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.**

"**Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.**

"**A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**

"How the hell did he do that?" cried Bill.

Even Dumbledore was surprised, but it did explain several things, such as how the Chamber was opened when there wasn't an heir at Hogwarts.**  
**

**He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there — but there were more pressing matters to deal with.**

"**You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."**

_Ginny_ snorted into the sleeve of her robe. "You actually asked Voldemort to help you?" she whispered, struggling not to laugh.**  
**

**Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.**

**But his wand had gone.**

"Harry," groaned Arthur. "You mustn't ever let your wand out of your sight, especially when you are in danger."**  
**

"**Did you see —?"**

**He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.**

"You honestly expected him to give it to you?" asked _Ginny_.**  
**

**A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.**

"**Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. **

**"We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"**

"**It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.**

**Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.**

"**What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"**

**Riddle's smile broadened.**

"**You won't be needing it," he said.**

"I do not like this person," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry stared at him.**

"**What d'you mean, I won't be —?"**

"**I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."**

"**Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later —"**

"**We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.**

"How can he do that if he's a memory?" asked Bill.

"I'll explain at the end of the book, if it doesn't happen," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here…**

"**How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.**

"**Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."**

"_Ginny_," said Molly, addressing the older version of her daughter, "You should've known better."

"Mum, I was eleven," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**What are you talking about?" said Harry.**

"**The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…"**

At this, both Ginnys were bright red.

"Hey, it might have taken me six years, but it happened," said _Harry_.**  
**

**All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.**

**"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"**

**Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.**

"**If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"**

"What the hell?" cried Arthur.

Little Ginny was white-faced at the idea of being possessed by the Riddle person.

Everyone else were gripping either each other or the side of their chairs.**  
**

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.**

"**Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets.**

"What the heck?" this time it was Bill.

"But I'm not a Parseltongue," said little Ginny in a quiet voice.

** She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."**

"**No," Harry whispered.**

**"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing.**

"Something is really wrong with this guy," said Charlie.

** I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"**

Molly was growling under her breath and all the other Weasleys looked murderous.**  
**

**Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.**

"**It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"**

"Because he's Voldemort," muttered _Ginny_ under her breath.**  
**

"**And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.**

"**Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"**

"All that did was make him not want to trust you," huffed Percy.**  
**

**"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but —"**

**Riddle laughed his high laugh again.**

"**It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid,**

The book received several powerful glares. They frightened even _Harry_, despite knowing that they were not intended for him.

** in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed,**

"Hagrid never would do that!" cried Charlie.

** sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!**

"**Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"**

"I could tell that Riddle wasn't what he said he was," Dumbledore said quietly.**  
**

"**I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.**

"**Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."**

"So, Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin," said Percy.**  
**

"**Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"**

"Which is something to be thankful for," murmured Molly.**  
**

"**Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — you."**

"Why?" asked little Harry.**  
**

**Harry stared at him.**

"**Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. **

**And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…**

"**So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. **

"That bastard!" cried Bill.**  
**

**Enough to let me leave its pages at last…**

"As much as a hate this person, I must say, that's pretty impressive magic," said Percy.

** I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."**

"**Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.**

**"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you — a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent**

Several snorts were heard at that statement.**  
**

**— managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

Arthur let out a gasp. "This Riddle person couldn't be You-Know-Who, could he?" he wondered silently.

"**Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"**

"**Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"**

"What the hell?" cried Charlie.**  
**

**He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

**Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:**

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

"Bloody hell!" shouted Percy, shocking everyone since he never swore.

"V-Voldemort was possessing _Ginny_?" asked a very shocked and very angry Bill.

_Harry_ nodded and kept reading, knowing it was best to get this over with quickly.**  
**

"**You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. **

"Followers more likely," huffed Charlie.**  
**

**You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**

"No you're not," said little Ginny. "It's Dumbledore or Harry."**  
**

**Harry's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others… At last he forced himself to speak.**

"**You're not," he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.**

"**Not what?" snapped Riddle.**

"**Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore.**

"Actually, _Harry_, you're wrong as well," said _Ginny_. "It's you."

_Harry_ felt his ears turn red. He hated that he was known as the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

** Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days —"**

**The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

"**Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

"**He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true.**

"That would be a good idea if ole Voldy wasn't a Legilimens," said _Ginny_.

"I think it worked though, since memories aren't real," said _Harry_.

**Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.**

**Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.**

**A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.**

"Fawkes?" asked a very surprised Charlie.

"What's he doing there?" asked George.**  
**

**A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.**

**The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.**

"**That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.**

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.**

"**And that —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —"**

"What in the world?" asked Ron.**  
**

**So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.**

**Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once.**

"**This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"**

"Fawkes is more powerful than you'd think. Fawkes also will be very helpful since _Harry_ most likely will have to battle a Basilisk," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone, and he waited for Riddle to stop laughing with his courage mounting.**

"**To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice — in your past, in my future — we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."**

**Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had the wand. He, Harry, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right… but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny… and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid… If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.**

"Good thinking," said Bill, as Molly groaned yet again.**  
**

"**No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul —"**

"Taunting V-Voldemort probably isn't the best idea," said Bill.**  
**

**Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."**

"That's just sick," said Neville. "You-Know-Who comparing himself to Harry." Neville shuddered at the idea.**  
**

**Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.**

"**Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"**

**He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Harry understood what he was saying…**

"**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."**

**Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.**

**Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.**

Molly drew in a sharp breath. She knew that the Basilisk was going go come out and that was not at all helpful to her nerves.**  
**

**And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.**

"I take it that's the Basilisk," said Charlie.

_Harry_ didn't say anything and continued to read.**  
**

**Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight**

"Good idea," said Fred.

** he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?**

**Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder — he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice:**

"**Kill him."**

Molly stiffened and gripped little Ginny even harder. Little Harry was staring white-faced at his older self, hoping that whatever happened wasn't too bad.**  
**

**The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way — Voldemort was laughing.**

**Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming.**

**There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.**

**He couldn't help it — he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.**

"_Harry_!" screamed Molly. "You could've been killed!"**  
**

**The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake.**

**Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned — Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix;**

"Yes!" cried George.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," added Bill.

** blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.**

"**NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"**

"But it will be harder," said Fred.

"All the Basilisk has to do is bite him," said Charlie quietly. "Basilisk venom acts in mere seconds."

The slight relaxation that Molly had found herself in when the Basilisk's eyes were punctured came back fourfold.

**The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.**

"**Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone — anyone…"**

**The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face.**

**The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance — he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again.**

**Help me — help me — Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. Please help me.**

"How can a hat help you?" asked Ron.**  
**

**There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.**

**Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.**

"What the-?" said Bill.**  
**

**A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.**

"How the heck did that get in there?" asked Charlie.

Molly was enough of herself to send a glare in his direction for swearing, but she was unable to say anything.**  
**

"**KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL HIM."**

**Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous —**

**It lunged blindly — Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands —**

**The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true —**

Little Ginny was chewing on her knuckle by this point.

Molly whimpered, and Arthur pulled her in for a hug.

** Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth —****But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm**

Charlie gasped.

** and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.**

**Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.**

**A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.**

"**Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"**

**He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.**

"**You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."**

"That idiot," said Bill. "Does he even know what Phoenix tears do?"

"What do they do?" asked Hermione.

"They can heal a person who otherwise would die," explained Bill. "Since Fawkes is crying, _Harry's_ gonna live."**  
**

**Harry blinked. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.**

"**I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."**

**Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.**

"It's not working," said a panic stricken Molly.**  
**

"**So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. **

**You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry… She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"**

**If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad.**

**Even the pain was leaving him…**

**But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus.**

Everyone let out sighs of relief.

** Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound — except that there was no wound.**

"**Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him — I said, get away —"**

**Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.**

"**Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"**

"No, you probably didn't know," retorted Percy.**  
**

**He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me…"**

**He raised the wand…**

"No!" shouted nearly the entire room.**  
**

**Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap — the diary.**

**For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.**

Dumbledore smiled. If the diary was really a Horcrux, which he was certain it was, the fang would destroy it.**  
**

**There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents,**

"What the-?" began Fred, but a glare from his mother stopped him from finishing his sentence.

** streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then —**

**He had gone.**

"How'd that happen?" asked little Ginny.

** Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.**

**Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.**

**Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring.**

Once again, everyone let out sighs of relief. They all knew that Ginny was fine, but still it was nice to hear it in print.

** As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand.**

"It was a very strange sight to wake up to, I'll admit that," said _Ginny_, looking down at James, who was now asleep.

** She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.**

**"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"**

" **It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —"**

"Good idea," said Arthur. He wanted the two of them to get out of the Chamber and never go into it again.

"**I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept**

"You won't," Dumbledore assured her. "It was not your fault, Miss Weasley."

** as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came**

"Gin, you were one," said Bill.

"So?" asked little Ginny.

** and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"**

**Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.**

**After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.**

"**Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"**

**He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.**

"**Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?**

"You have a really short attention span, did you know that?" asked Neville.

** How — what — where did that bird come from?"**

**Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.**

"**He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself.**

"**How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.**

"It sounds strange," said Ron.**  
**

"**I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.**

**"But —"**

"You really need to get out of there and let everyone know_ Ginny's_ okay," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Later," Harry said shortly. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. "Where's Lockhart?"**

"**Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."**

**Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.**

"**His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired.**

"So, the jinx is still in full force," said Bill. "I think this is the most interesting of the demises."

** Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."**

**Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.**

"**Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"**

Giggles erupted from throughout the room. The atmosphere was much more relaxed than it had been a few minutes previously.**  
**

"**No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.**

**Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.**

"**Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.**

"That is a bit of a problem," said George, but Charlie smiled. He knew how they could get out.**  
**

**Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.**

"**He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there —"**

"Not for a Phoenix," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart —"**

"**He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.**

"He even forgot his own name?" asked Molly, slightly pleased as to what happened to Lockhart since he had nearly erased her son's memories.**  
**

"**You hold Ginny's other hand —"**

**Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.**

**An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe.**

"That must have been a wonderful sensation," said Hermione.

** Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"**

"Idiot."

** The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over — all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.**

**Myrtle goggled at them.**

"**You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.**

"**There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.**

"**Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.**

"A ghost has a crush on me?" asked a disgusted little Harry. "That's sick!"**  
**

"**Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"**

Little Ginny turned bright red once again.**  
**

**But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.**

"**Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed.**

**Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office**.

**Harry knocked and pushed the door open.**

"So, that was a bit of an adventure," said Bill.

"A bit!" shrieked Molly. "He was nearly killed! Please tell me that doesn't happen again."

_Harry_ sighed. "It doesn't happen in my third year," he said. "I just nearly get Kissed," he mentally added.

That didn't help Molly very much. "How many times does this happen."

"A couple more times," _Harry_ answered. "Don't worry, it's obvious I live."

Molly shook her head. If all the books were this dangerous, she was not going to have a good two weeks.**  
**

"The chapter's over," said _Harry_. He looked ahead. "There's just one more chapter left of this book."

"I think I'm next to read," said Molly.

_Harry_ grinned as he turned the book over to his mother-in-law. At least she would get a nice chapter to read after the last few tense chapters.


	19. Dobby's Reward

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Molly turned the page and her face broke out into a huge smile.**_  
_**

**Dobby's Reward**

"Dobby was that elf at the beginning, right?" asked little Harry.

_Harry_ nodded.**  
**

**For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.**

"**Ginny!"**

"That's gotta be Mum," said Percy.**  
**

**It was Mrs. Weasley,**

Percy grinned.

** who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.**

**Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore**

"Yay! He's back!" cried Bill.

"Thank you for your excitement pertaining to my return, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.**

"**You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"**

"**I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.**

**Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.**

**Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom…**

"**Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way,**

_Harry_ grinned sheepishly.**  
**

**I might add — but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"**

"By being Harry Potter," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary — or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore… How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all?**

"I'm certain I'll know what to do," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.**

"**What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."**

"He's Voldemort," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Relief — warm, sweeping, glorious relief – swept over Harry. "W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?"**

"**It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…"**

**Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.**

"**Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.**

"Do you know how he did it, sir?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, I think so," said Dumbledore. "Should I tell them my hypothesis, Harry?"

"Go ahead, Albus," said Harry.

"I think that the diary was a Horcrux," began Dumbledore.

Molly let out a yelp and Arthur suddenly became pale. They both had heard of Horcruxes and knew that they were made of the darkest of dark magic, but they didn't know exactly what they were. _Harry_ looked serious, and Dumbledore knew that his guess was correct.

"What's a Horcrux?" asked Bill.

"A Horcrux is when someone splits their soul and places some of it in a material object," said Dumbledore.

Now everyone was looking horrified. Even the young children knew that whatever 'splitting your soul' meant was really bad.

"So he made one of those?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know. I think he had to make at least two since this one wasn't kept very safe," said Dumbldore, to everyone's horror.

"But-but no one has ever made more than one, and even then it is a rarity, thank Merlin," said Arthur.

"Voldemort is not the typical wizard," answered Dumbledore.

"Since it's part of his soul, do these things have to be destroyed before Voldemort can? asked Bill.

"Yes, that's is my guess on why he isn't fully gone."

"How many of these have to be destroyed?" asked Percy.

"At least one , possibly more," said Dumbledore.

"Let's keep reading," said Molly. All this talk was making her nervous and she wanted to see what this reward was.**  
**

"**Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… traveled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."**

"That's just plain creepy," said Charlie.

"It kind of makes me not want to be Head Boy, like I'll become next year," said Bill.**  
**

"**But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — him?"**

"**His d-diary" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —"**

"**Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!'**

"Sorry, dad," said both Ginnys.**  
**

**"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it —"**

"I understand how you could've made that mistake, but it should have been obvious that something was wrong with it," said Bill.**  
**

"**Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice.**

"She will need a lot of rest," said Arthur.

** "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**

"Yay!" everyone cried, but loudest of all, Hermione.**  
**

"**So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.**

"**There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.**

Once again, sighs of relief echoed around the room.**  
**

**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.**

"**You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"**

"**Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"**

"**Certainly," said Dumbledore.**

"Uh oh," said Percy.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Remember what Dumbledore said at the beginning?" Percy asked. "He said that if they broke anymore rules, he'd have to expel them."

"You wouldn't, would you?" asked Molly.

"I don't think so, Molly," said Dumbledore. "I'm certain I know Harry's reason."**  
**

**She left, and Harry and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely — surely — they weren't about to be punished?**

"**I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore.**

**Ron opened his mouth in horror.**

"**Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. **

"Good," said Bill.**  
**

"**You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and — let me see — yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."**

"So, do you guys win the House Cup again?" asked Charlie.

"Yep," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**

"You have the weirdest descriptions," said Ron.**  
**

**"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

**Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.**

"**Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart —"**

"**Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**

"Finally he's speaking sense," said Bill.

"**He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.**

"**Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"**

"**Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."**

"I think I like this Lockhart better than the sane one," said Charlie. "He seems saner somehow."**  
**

"**Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron.**

"**I'd like a few more words with Harry…"**

**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.**

**Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.**

"**Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.**

"**First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."**

"Wow," said Charlie quietly.**  
**

**He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched him.**

**"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you…"**

**Suddenly, something that was nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth.**

"**Professor Dumbledore… Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said…"**

"**Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Harry from under his thick silver eyebrows. "And what do you think, Harry?"**

"**I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry, more loudly than he'd intended. "I mean, I'm — I'm in Gryffindor, I'm…"**

"You're nothing like him, _Harry_," said _Ginny_ gently.

**But he fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind.**

"**Professor," he started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd — I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"**

"**You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort — who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin — can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar.**

"What the heck?" cried Bill.

"How in Merlin's name did that happen?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sure you'll find out," said _Harry_.

** Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…"**

"**Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.**

"Via an accidental Horcrux," _Harry_ muttered under his breath.**  
**

"**It certainly seems so."**

"**So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it —"**

"**Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue — resourcefulness — determination — a certain disregard for rules,**

"Just like you're father," said Dumbledore. Little Harry's face lit up in a huge smile. It was one of the first times he had ever heard anything good about his father.**  
**

" **he added, his mustache quivering again. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."**

"**It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin…"**

"**Exactly, "said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."**

**Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.**

**Godric Gryffindor**

"Merlin!" cried Percy. "He pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the hat!"

"It makes sense," said Bill. "The Sorting Hat was Gryffindor's and the sword is Gryffindor's. So, it makes sense that a true Gryffindor could get the sword, but it probably doesn't happen very often."**  
**

"**Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.**

Bill looked shocked at saying nearly the same thing as Dumbledore.**  
**

**For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.**

**"What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban —we need our gamekeeper back.**

"Good, Hagrid's coming back," sighed Fred. He hadn't met the cheerful half-giant, but he already really liked him.

** And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added Thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…**

_Harry_ smiled. The year with Remus as his teacher was next.

** Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"**

"It's jinxed," said Charlie. "I wonder who did it?"**  
**

**Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.**

**Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.**

"I told you Dobby was the Malfoy's elf," said Charlie grinning.

"We knew that, that's why none of us bet," said Bill.**  
**

"**Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

**Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.**

**The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoys shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.**

"**So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

"That was because it was only you who didn't want him there," said Percy.**  
**

"**Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

**Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.**

"That means it's true," said Arthur.**  
**

"**So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"**

"**We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.**

"**Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"**

"**The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."**

**He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. **

**Harry, however, was watching Dobby.**

**The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.**

George looked confused for a second, then he blurted out, "The diary must belong to Mr. Malfoy!"

"But how?" asked Charlie.

"You-Know-Who must've given it him to keep it safe," said Percy.

"Well, he didn't do a very good job then, did he?" asked a grinning Bill.**  
**

"**I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.**

"**A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here —" Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"**

Several people snorted. It was obvious that Dumbledore knew the truth about the diary, or at least suspected it.**  
**

**Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike.**

"I wonder if he's an Occlumens," mused Arthur.

"**And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and — killing Muggle-borns… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"**

**Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.**

"**Very fortunate," he said stiffly.**

"I'll bet he's not happy," said little Ginny.**  
**

**And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.**

**And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.**

"That elf really needs to get away from the Malfoys," said Neville.**  
**

"**Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.**

**Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.**

"**How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.**

"Because you gave it to her," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"**

**He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.**

"**Prove it," he hissed.**

"And that shows it was him," said Bill.**  
**

"**Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"**

**Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. "We're going, Dobby!"**

**He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it.**

"He should not be allowed to own a house-elf!" cried a horrified Molly.

** They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. **

**Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him —**

"**Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"**

"Why?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," said _Harry_.

_Ginny_ smiled. She had heard some of this story, but not the full version. She had always wondered how Dobby had ended up free.**  
**

**"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…" Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it.**

"Wha-you-really-yikes," all of the boys said at the same time. No one could make out what any of them said, only that they had figured out what the reward was.

** Then he ran down the dark corridor.**

**He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.**

"**Mr. Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you —"**

**And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.**

"He not gonna be happy," said Arthur, grinning.**  
**

"**What the —?"**

**Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."**

**He turned to go.**

"**Come, Dobby. I said, come."**

**But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.**

"He has clothes and therefore is free," said Fred.**  
**

"**Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."**

"**What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"**

"**Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby — Dobby is free."**

**Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry.**

"**You've lost me my servant, boy!"**

"No, you did," retorted Percy.**  
**

**But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"**

**There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. **

Cheering erupted from throughout the room. Even the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was stronger than normal. Everyone was glad that Mr. Malfoy had finally got what had been coming to him for a long time.

**He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.**

"**You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."**

**The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.**

"**I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well —"**

"**It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"**

"I don't exactly get that, but oh well," said Charlie.

"It's because Voldemort wasn't Voldemort in this adventure. He still was Tom Riddle," said Bill.**  
**

"**Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"**

**Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.**

"**Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter!"**

**And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.**

"I wonder where to," said Hermione.

_Harry_ shrugged. "I'm not certain where he went. Don't worry, Dobby comes back."

**Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas,**

"That would be fun to see!" cried Neville.

** and the celebration lasted all night. Harry didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle,**

"You ruined food!" cried Ron.

** or his and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat**

"Yay!" cried several of the kids.

** ("Oh, no!" said Hermione),**

Hermione blushed.

** or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.**

"I guess no one liked him," said Arthur. "Hopefully next year's teacher is better."

"Oh he is," said _Harry_. "The best DADA teacher I had in my Hogwarts years."

**"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He has starting to grow on me."**

"Ron," groaned Fred.**  
**

**The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione)**

"I didn't!" cried Hermione.

** and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor.**

"Yes!" cried Bill.

** Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.**

"Not quite, but getting there," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.**

"**Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"**

"**Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well — Percy's got a girlfriend." **

"What?" asked a shocked Percy.**  
**

**Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.**

"What'd you do that for, Fred?" asked George.

"Don't ask me as it hasn't happened yet," Fred responded.

"**What?"**

"**It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. **

"I was right!" cried an overly cheerful Bill.

"Shut up," said a red-faced Percy.**  
**

"**That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — you know — attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.**

"**Definitely not," said George, sniggering.**

"That means they will," sighed Molly.**  
**

**The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.**

**Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.**

**"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"**

"That didn't end well," murmured _Ginny_. She clearly remembered Ron yelling into the telephone and getting yelled back at.**  
**

**"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"**

**"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"**

"I am so thankful you are not going back to that house," said a furious Molly.

"So'm I," said little Harry quietly.

**And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.**

"And that's it," said Molly.

"That was quite a year," said Arthur. "But didn't you say that your third year was safer."

_Harry_ nodded. "It was my safest year," he repeated, but immediately regretted it.

"You mean, you get into even more danger?"

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm a magnet for danger. What else could you ask?" _Harry_ said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Arthur looked at his watch, "I think we all should be getting to bed. It's rather late."

_As the family began to get up to get ready for bed, Harry walked over to Dumbledore._

"Albus, can I speak with you?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded and the two of them went into the hallway.

"Do you know where Remus Lupin is staying?" _Harry_ asked.

Dumbledore looked somewhat shocked, but he nodded.

"I need you to send a message to him telling him to come here," said _Harry_. "Tell him that I'm here, little me I mean. I know that will get him coming."

"I can do this, _Harry_, but may I ask why?"

"Let's just say Remus plays a very important part throughout the rest of these books," said _Harry_.

"I'll do that. Does he need to come tomorrow?"

"Tell him as soon as he can," answered _Harry_.

Dumbledore left to go send his Patronus off to Remus and _Harry_ went inside to help _Ginny_ get James down for bed. He also needed to tell _Ginny_ that Remus would be coming shortly.

_**A/N And this book is done! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. I love it when my inbox is swamped with those. The first chapter of PoA will most likely be up later this week. I'll post a notice here when it gets up. Thanks again to everyone who reads this. I'll see you in the next installment of Books from the Future.**_


	20. Books From the Future 3 is now up

_**Books from the Future 3 is now up. It's only the prologue, so the actually reading of a chapter will be up later in the week.**_

_**Happy Hanukkah to all who celebrate it.**_


End file.
